


Curiosity and Satisfaction

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is so smitten, Chat thinks he so sly, Dramaaaa, Enemy AU, F/M, Gabriel is Hawk Moth in this, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reverse Crush AU, Should be all bits of the love square, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, enemies au, ladrien, reverse crush, reverse love square, so many akuma cameos, someone help this kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enemy AU! Wanted to do at least one fic for it.
> 
> ...You know what, I think this is my first official ML fic where Gabriel is Hawk Moth.

When his father first brought up his offer and shared with him this opportunity to get her back and a way how; Adrien knew that he would have to work with a variety of people, helping them meet their personal goals while fighting against Lady Luck herself. A near impossible foe to defeat with all good luck on her side. But they had to try. They still had to keep it at.

Luck had to run out sometime. It was just a matter of patience and determination.

Though, he long thought it was only dealing with Ladybug herself that he would have to be patient with.

It's very rare that he found one of his father's akumas pushing his patience.

And yet, today this one was.

This akuma with his personal objective.

One of the more ridiculous objectives Adrien has ever heard.

A date.

Taking a girl out on a date.

No revenge on anyone.

No making some great masterpiece or trying to prove a point.

All this akuma wanted to do was go on a date.

And where did that leave Adrien with this? Adrien who was assigned to help akumas by any means necessary and no matter the situation, even if he was allergic to them; he had to help (though Mr Pigeon was a fated mess to be, he could barely do anything in that fight with all that sneezing). This was no different.

So where did this leave him?

It left him chaperoning.

_Chaperoning._

He could scarcely believe this.

He was so baffled and agitated that he couldn't even jump to the opportunity for a pun! Now, he had no doubt in his mind that Ladybug would come, she would never leave a a civilian alone with an akuma. But this left Chat Noir waiting, observing this date from the shadows, and likely going to end up very bored out of his mind till the red heroine showed herself.

Maybe he should just destroy a Paris monument? Ladybug would come sooner, they could make use of this akuma, take her miraculous and be done with this day and then the akuma could go on his date!

But no, evidently not.

"I want to go on a date tonight!" the redhead insisted, frowning at Chat Noir like he was crazy. "We go after Ladybug now, she may succeed and I'd never have this chance!"

Chat's tail gave an angry twitch, his ears falling flat on his head as he grimaced at the artist based akuma. "She's going to refuse!" Chat stated, glaring at the bakery building where the akuam's crush lived. "We're wasting time here!"

"I don't care!" Evillustrator snapped. "I want to try at least! And I come first! That was part of the deal!" The akuma paused when a butterfly symbol flared over his face, and Chat kept quiet, waiting as his father spoke with the akuma.

Evillustrator nodded. "I'll get her miraculous, but I come first," he repeated, turning towards the bakery. To Chat, he warned, "Don't be seen. You'll scare her."

Chat shot back, "And you won't?"

The akuma ignored him as he flew towards the bakery, erasing the window and slipping in. Chat hovered close by, expecting the akuma to come out depressed or enraged, maybe he'll erase the building in revenge to getting turned down. It was bound to happen. What sane person would agree to go on a date with an akuma?

Maybe that would be for the best.

Evillustrator might be more up to using this girl as bait for Ladybug if she refused him.

Ladybug would certainly be more inclined to come if someone was under threat.

Only, it seems that plan was dashed when Evillustrator flew out, the biggest smile on his face, giving the black cat a start at how happy he looked. "She said yes!" Evillustrator exploded out, dropping before Chat, his teal eyes gleaming in mirth.

Chat gaped at him for a minute before shaking his surprise away. He asked, "Did you threaten her?"

That blissful expression dropped away with an offended scowl. "What? No!" The akuma shook his head, "I would never hurt her! I simply asked if she would join me tonight and she said yes! She said yes!" Bubbling with excitement, the akuma started pace and skip before Chat, murmuring to himself as he started to partly plan out the date, partly to gush about it to Chat.

"It's going to be on the Siene," Evillustrator declared, "and we'll have music, it'll be a beautiful night and-"

"Ladybug," Chat pipes in.

The akuma shot him a frown before nodded. "We'll need to be ready for her." Evillustrator glanced back at the bakery, sighing wishfully. "I would hate for her to ruin this date."

Chat Noir gave a bored hum, tail twitching absently.

Straightening, Evillustrator turned to Chat, ordering, "I'm going to get everything ready for tonight, don't disturb me."

"Don't worry," Chat reassured, giving the akuma a mocking bow. "I'll find a way to amuse myself till the big date tonight." The one he was _chatperoning_.

...Nah.

It would've been better if he said that around Lady Luck, hear that annoyed scoff and see the roll of her eyes.

Anything to get under her skin.

Giving him a strict nod, the akuma departed, humming notes Chat didn't care to hear as he headed off to get ready for his "big night". Chat rolled his eyes after him as he turned back the bakery, curious as to who this girl was, and what would convince her to agree to go on a date with an akuma.

He could get it if she was threatened. Do what you had to when surviving.

But that didn't feel like Evillustrator threatened her; especially since this akuma seemed to have his head in the clouds, and was a gentle soul. The worst so far that he's done since his creation was erase this girl's window.

That's the worst this akuma has done so far.

Erase a window.

Probably one of his father's most dangerous akumas yet, and the worst he did was erase a window to ask this girl out on a date.

Who even was she?!

He got his answer when she came into view to inspect what's left of her window.

She wasn't what Chat was expecting. He was expecting someone like Chloe. Bright blonde hair, with pristine skin caked in makeup. Someone that held herself with pride and assurance. He found that's what most infatuated akumas looked too. Someone outside their reach, someone that _usually_ caused their creation.

But this girl, she didn't meet what he was expecting.

And he highly doubted that she was the cause of Evillustrator.

She was... the best word he could think of to describe her was small. Someone that could be easily looked over in a crowd.

She was below average in height, her frame with small and slim. Her hair was dark, gleaming blue in the sun like crow feathers and was tied up in familiar pigtails.

For a mere moment, his thoughts flickered to Ladybug.

Ladybug who was about that build.

Ladybug who had that sort of hair style...

The thoughts stopped.

He... wasn't too sure, but he's sure her hair was lighter, maybe she had a little more muscles on her, and was a little taller than this girl.

There was no way this could be Ladybug.

He wasn't that lucky.

He wasn't lucky at all.

He was even more sure when he watched her stiffen, her blue eyes locking right onto him. She looked very alarm at the sight of him.

Ladybug was never scared seeing him.

He watched as the girl narrowed her eyes at him warily, before hurriedly hiding away in her room, no doubt watching him where he couldn't see her.

Shaking his head, Chat dove out of sight, ducking into a near shadow of a chimney. Waiting a few minutes, he watched as the girl came back into view, looking around for him. Her lips moved as she murmured to herself and left the window, disappearing back into her room. Perking, Chat was just about to move to a new spot when she came out of the bakery, and walked right into an angry trap.

Curiously he watched as a red head exploded at the girl, the raven haired girl wincing and struggling to contain the other girl's frustration.

She wasn't successful as the girl stomped off.

With a slump and shake of her head, the akuma's crush stepped away, giving one last look around before wandering off. Chat trailed after her, green eyes locked onto the bounce of her pigtails.

He was going to be ready when she caught up to Ladybug, ready to hear the plan the heroine might have for tonight. Maybe even catch her off guard...

At least, that's what Chat told himself as he shadowed her.

* * *

He shouldn't have.

He really shouldn't have.

This was a big mistake.

But it seems to be too late to help it.

After trailing her most of the day, and feeling a little miffed that she hasn't had any sort of contact with Ladybug; Chat was getting bored. When she slipped into an empty street, an hour before the date, he dropped down silently behind her on a whim.

Despite his hushed landing, he was intrigued to note that she tensed immediately.

It was all a subtle stiffness of her shoulders before she forced herself to relax and walk on, like ignoring him would make him leave.

It made his tail twitch excitedly.

Technically he should. This wasn't his prey to mess with. And he was in clear view. If Ladybug came by, he would've been easily seen. Mindful, he was close to a civilian; she may come and engage him.

Or she may dive down and spirit the girl away to safety.

Maybe even leave a brokenhearted akuma, waiting at the Seine.

...That actually wasn't too bad an idea.

What better way to encourage him than having his long awaited date stand him up?

What to do?

Scare the girl?

Drop her on a roof far, far away?

His eyes slid over the girl absently, taking in her small frame. Maybe seeing her in his arms migh—

"How long are you going to follow me?"

Chat gave a start, blinking when he met her narrowed teal eyes.

He gave her a cheeky smile. Easily he came up to her side, grinning at how she stepped away from him. She was nervous. He could work with nervous. "As long as I want too," he told her, tail flickering behind him. "I'm a curious cat."

"You know what they say about cats and curiosity."

His smile grew. "Don't forget about satisfaction, Princess."

She scoffed, storming away from him, unable to lose him as he simply trailed after her, always a few steps behind. "I'm not going to see Ladybug," she called over her shoulder.

He simply hummed.

"I'm not going to see her," she insisted.

"Just because you don't plan on seeing her, Princess, doesn't mean she won't show."

She let out a loud groan, smearing her hand over her face. He took the chance to come to her side, watching as her nose gave a cute wrinkle. "Why did you agree?" he asked, giving her a start.

She peeked at him between her fingers, blinking.

He repeated, "Why did you agree to go on a date with an akuma?"

"You really expect me to believe an akuma when he says he won't hurt me?"

No. He suppose not. They were known to be unstable and unpredictable. He should know with how many he's worked with. She did or said the wrong thing, Evillustrator may turn on her. Chuckling, he asked, "So, if you won't inform Ladybug of what's going on, how are you going to come out of this tonight?"

She looked surprised by the question before harrumphing. "I have full confidence in taking care of myself."

Amused, he teased, "Oh, quite a big girl aren't you?"

She shot him a glare. "I could flip you Kitty Cat."

Chat burst out laughing, claws digging into his side as he crowed out his chortles. She wrinkled her face down at him, her features sharp with agitation. It almost looked like she wanted too, wanted to reach for him, grab him and show him just how well she could flip him.

Only to sigh and walk on, leaving Chat leaning against the wall as he tried to control himself. His green eyes trailed after her, giggles and chortles escaping him. Perking right up, he went after her, tail moving coyly behind him. Coming up beside her, he riled, "I would like to see you try."

She didn't respond. She kept her eyes locked ahead, not acknowledging him at all.

He wondered if she thought that if she ignored him, he'd go away.

Chat had no plans too.

"I don't think I got your name," he comments.

"I don't want to give you my name," she said.

"And why not?"

"You're Chat Noir," she points out, rounding on him with a small scowl. "You're up there with Hawk Moth as public enemy number one."

"To Ladybug," he said, leaning closer. "You don't have to worry about me."

She surprised him by setting a finger on his nose and pushing him back. He blinked at the touch and she quickly withdrew, wary of his reaction. Chat peered at her, a slow smile blooming over his lips. How bold. Most certainly didn't react this way with a wild rogue like him.

"I think I would like to know your name," he persists.

She grimaced at him.

He offered his claws to her, adding a mocking bow behind it. "As I'm sure you know, I'm Chat Noir. The devilishly handsome rogue of Paris."

"Debatable," she returned, not giving him her hand.

Undeterred, he pressed, "And you are?"

She pursed her lips. Not answering.

He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. He released her after he touched the tip of her knuckles. "Princess then," he decided.

"Ugh," she huffed, drawing away and putting space between them. "Why are you following me?" she demanded. "I didn't think I'd see you till tonight."

"I'm intrigued," he stated simply, eyeing her up and down. "It's not too often I come across a civilian who doesn't tremble before an akuma, or me. Most I meet scream at the sight of me."

"With the power to destroy anything you touch, you are kinda scary," she returned.

"True," he hums. Just to scare her, he adds, "I have yet to test it out on a living being."

"I dread the day," she said, eyeing his claws with a frown.

"So you're not scared?"

"…A little," she confessed.

He knew it. No one besides Ladybug was brave enough to face an akuma on their own. And with no Ladybug to secure her safety, he's surprised she's not handling this worse.

Maybe when it was time she'd freak out more.

"Well," he voiced, hopping in front of her and stopping her right in her tracks. "If things get dangerous I'll protect you Princess."

She shot him a look. "You'd think I'd trust you?"

He chuckled, leaning forward so that he was in her space. "It's between me and the akuma," he said, "I don't know how much of a choice you have."

Satisfied, he pulled out his staff and vaulted away, leaving the princess to stare after him.

"How about not trusting either of you," she murmured, glaring after him.

* * *

Marinette was very nervous.

It was going to be her very first time handling an akuma and Chat on her own, not as Ladybug and with no powers at her disposal.

She honestly had very little idea what she was going to do about this, how she was going to pull this off.

She had an objective, get the possessed item.

Only thing she had in her way was the akuma's distrust and Chat watching her every move… maybe his attention would entirely be looking for Ladybug? If Chat's attention was elsewhere, she was confident she could get a hold of the suspected item. Even if it wasn't, it appeared to be Evillustrator's main weapon.

Whether the tainted butterfly was in it or not, getting the pen was ideal.

"You can do it!" Tikki cheered, snapping the purse open to peer up at her. "Just keep a level head."

"Yeah," Marinette murmured, wincing as she came upon the Seine. "That'll be easy." Worst case scenario, they get her earrings.

"You came!"

Marinette looked up, smiling as Evillustrator rushed to her, big smile on his face. "I said I would," she said, beaming, "Happy birthday!"

His smile turned bashful as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you," he bid, then clearing his throat, he waved to the Seine, presenting a boat to her. "Your carriage awaits!"

Intrigued Marinette came near, letting Evillustrator help her up. While she settled on a bench, Evillustrator started up the boat, eagerly seating himself beside her. With a fancy twirl of his pen, he started to draw on his pad. She watched in wonder as music notes rose up out of the air, whistling pleasant tunes.

Smiling softly, she leaned back and took a moment to relax. It was nice so far. Cracking her eyes open, she looked about.

The moon floated high and lovely in the air.

The Seine was gentle and calm.

And Paris loomed over them, asleep and hushed.

It was a very lovely night.

And an even better date than she thought it'd be.

She thought about maybe just relaxing back, and enjoy the date. She could always get the pen after this. Only, she caught sight of a shadow on roofs.

She tensed for a second, watching as Chat Noir hop along the roofs. He stopped for a moment, turning his bright green eyes down to them. She wasn't sure, but it felt like his gaze was locked on her.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped. "Huh?"

Evillustrator leaned forward, frowning. "You seemed tense."

"Oh!" Blushing, she awkwardly jerked towards the Parisian roofs. "I saw Chat Noir," she confessed.

Evillustrator frowned darkly, turning his eyes up to glare at the cat. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "but he's got to be there. I wish he wasn't, but…"

"Ladybug?" she guessed.

"Yeah, it'd be horrible if she ruined this."

Oh if only you knew akuma.

Giving him a reassuring smile, she said, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

He smiled. "I'm sure it will be. Chat Noir should be able to stop Ladybug before she reached us. But if I have too, I'll keep you safe."

Marinette simply smiled.

As Evillustrator resumed the music, Marinette turned her gaze back to Chat, watching him move lithely along the roofs, and occasionally catching the glow of his green eyes peering down at them.

Her hand came to rest over her purse as she felt Tikki shuffle about.

Soon, she decided. She'll try and get that pen soon.

* * *

Fifteen minutes in and Chat was bored. There was no Ladybug in sight anywhere, and he even took the precaution of scaring a few civilians he saw wandering around at night. This city was known to post up and warn people when he or an akuma was about.

Ladybug should be aware of them, and should have arrived a while ago!

Why wasn't she here?!

Growling, he sat still for a moment, shooting a glare down at the date.

Surprisingly it looked like the girl was having a decent time with the akuma. Something that shouldn't even be possible.

Frowning down at them, Chat dipped closer to the boat, hiding away in the shadows and tuning his ears down towards them.

"I do a bit of drawing too," Princess said, her gaze turned towards the Parisian roofs. Chat wondered if she was looking for him. Curious, he crouched lower, narrowing his eyes to better hide the glow of them in the night.

The akuma responded, "I'm aware."

She leant about, Chat could see the frown on her before she brightened, leaning towards the akuma and asking, "Where'd Chat go?"

He watched the akuma give a start, looking towards the roofs with an annoyed frown.

Whether it was from Chat leaving his post, or because he date asked about him; Chat couldn't say. What he could say for sure was that Princess asking about him brought a pleased purr to his chest.

"Perhaps he got bored," the akuma guessed, "or maybe he's fighting Ladybug. Either way, _he_ doesn't matter. Tonight it's about us."

Chat wonders if he could get away with throwing a loose shingle at the akuma's head.

"But if he's fighting Ladybug, shouldn't you be helping?" Princess asked.

Aw, she does care.

Chat saw the flare of the butterfly symbol over the akuma's face. He heard a very weary sigh. "Technically yes," the akuma said. The symbol flickered out. "But the deal is that I got to do what I want, I come first." Turning to her, the akuma swore, "Spending my birthday with you is what I wanted most. I can only have one birthday a year."

"And who knows what'll happen next year," she murmurs sagely.

"Exactly!" the akuma proclaimed, eagerly leaning into her space. Chat watched as she warily leaned away, a small, tight smile on her face.

Not that the akuma noticed, oblivious in his bliss.

"So!" the girl voiced, gently pushing him back for space. "You know I draw, since I don't have a present for you, about I draw something for you?"

The akuma beamed. "I would love to have a drawing from you!"

Chat narrowed his eyes.

"May I see your pen?" she asked, reaching for it.

The akuma had the decency to hesitate.

Princess wasn't going to be deterred. "I'll give it back," she promised, holding her hand out expectantly. Frowning down at his pen, then glancing at her, Chat watched, baffled as the akuma gave up his main weapon. Then, with one of the most sugar coated smiles Chat's ever saw, she bid, "Sorry Nath."

The akuma had only time to blink before he was grabbed, hefted up, and tossed over the side of the boat.

Chat gaped.

As the akuma jerked up, growling a gurgled name Chat couldn't catch. Princess sped up to the wheel and turned the boat closer to the street. With the pen grasped securely in her clutches, she jumped the side of the ship, onto the street and fled away into the night.

Chat stared after her, jaw dropped in wonder. It wasn't even clicking in his head to go after her, or help the akuma, despite how he was calling for Chat.

His mind was stuck in replay, viewing that scene over and over again.

And she was just a simple civilian.

A civilian!

One he'll have to see again…

Turning to the akuma, he was just about to jump down and join him, only, just as the akuma climbed out of the water, black bubbles encased him and a confused red head stood in place.

She got the pen to Ladybug already.

Chat narrowed his eyes.

She must have contacted Ladybug before she left home. That was the only explanation he could gather.

Sighing, Chat stood, tail jerking side to side in slight agitation.

No doubt he was going to hear about this later when he got home. He wasn't anywhere to be seen as a _civilian_ took care of one of the more dangerous akumas his father's made. Very easily he might add. Though in her defense, this was one of the more naive akumas they had, especially in thinking that a girl would be completely up for a date with one.

He cracked a smile.

She really didn't need his help at all.

As Chat turned and left, the confused red head wandered home, muttering to himself as he tried to remember what happened.

Chat made a mental note to go see that Princess again.

Especially if she had Ladybug's contact information.

* * *

"That went really well," Marinette declared, coming up onto her balcony, squirt bottle in hand. Tikki fluttered close, chirping her confirmation.

"You handled it wonderfully," the little red god declared, proud.

"Yeah, though I say we got lucky that Chat decided to disappear on us. I might've sat through that whole date waiting for the perfect moment to get that pen."

"It is curious that he left," Tikki comments, frowning as she turned to Paris.

"Maybe he saw a mouse," Marinette teased.

Tikki smiled. "Previous Black Cats have all be easily distracted one way or another," she said, "though I have yet to know one that was distracted by a mouse. A little light, sure, but a mouse?" The kwami shook her head.

Marinette turned to her, an evil smile playing over her lips. "Older Chats have been distracted by little lights? Like, laser lights?"

Tikki frowned. "Marinette," she scolds, "using a laser light on Chat won't help your situation with him."

"But it'll be funny!" Marinette promised.

"It may be, but out of all other miraculouses, the Black Cat has always been the most loyal and devoted comrade and partner to us. I personally still think that you should try to appeal to him. When good luck and bad luck are opposing… it usually doesn't end well. They're meant to counter the other, circle each other, and balance the other. If it comes down to it, you can easily partner with another miraculous hero, but none will work as well with you as the Black Cat."

"Uh huh," Marinette snips, "never mind that the first time we met, he tried to scratch my ears off." Trying to rip the miraculous from her ears…

That was honestly very scary, the desperation and determination in his slanted eyes.

She shivered.

Tikki came up and nuzzled her chosen's cheek, humming a soft, gentle tune. "It will be as it should be," she promised.

Before Marinette could reply, the little kwami darted into her room and out of view. Confused, Marinette looked about to see what scared Tikki away, stiffening when she met the glow of green eyes a few roofs down.

Marinette stiffens, tightening her hold on the spray bottle.

Oh no.

No no no nononononononono.

She wonders if he would leave if she ducked into her room right now. Only, he was already almost upon her and just as she turned to dive into her room, he landed on her balcony railing, greeting, "Princess!"

Grimacing, she stiffly turned to him, the spray bottle set between them like a weapon. "Chat Noir," she returned.

Beaming, he bid with a sarcastic clap of his claws, "That was quite the show last night, I really never expected _that_ happening."

She tensed. "You saw that?"

"Every single bit of it. From the tricking, to the grabbing, to the tossing. It was hissterical!"

Marinette grimaced all the darker.

Chat just beamed, very amused.

Setting a hand on her hip, she demanded, "Why didn't you help Evillustrator?" Especially if he was there. She was nervous now. What if he followed her? What if he saw her transform into Ladybug?

Leaning closer, he said, "Would you believe me if I told you I was too blown away to even think of helping."

He was now much too close for her comfort.

"Back off," she warned, shooting a light spray at him.

He withdrew, frowning and shaking the water off.

"So," he started.

"So," she echoed, weary.

"What's Ladybug's contact information?" he demanded.

She stared at him. "What?" she uttered.

"I followed you all day after the akuma asked you out. You haven't been in contact with Lady Luck at all. Which means you must have contacted her while in your room, where I couldn't see."

Marinette stared at him for a minute, then jerked, raspberries blowing past her lips as she tried to keep her laughter in check. Only to fail. Dropping the bottle, she hunched over, cackling as she hugged her sides.

Chat's ears fell flat on his head, glaring down at the laughing girl. "I'm serious," he warned.

"I, I don't have it," she managed out, stumbling away and dropping into her lounge chair, breathing hard.

"Then how did you get in contact with Ladybug?" he pressed.

"I never did," she said, giving him an amused smile. "I got away with the pen, and was lucky that she saw me while passing by. That's the only time I ever came in contact with her that day."

Chat pursed his lips at her.

She gave him a mocking smile.

Slowly, he returned it, his tail twisting back and forth, like a cat eager to play.

Marinette's smile dropped warily, eyeing him.

"Very clever Princess," he praised. "It was certainly something neither of us expected."

She eyed him, nodding slowly.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm very curious now."

Marinette was instantly defensive. "You know what they say about cats and curiosity."

"Don't forget that satisfaction brought it back," Chat declared, hopping down and drawing near. Marinette tensed her chair, glaring at him, daring him to try something. Leaning down, he said, "I'll keep coming back till satisfied."

"Don't you dare," she warned.

He shrugged, drawing away and hopping onto the railing. "I'm a cat," he said, "I go and do as I please." Deeming that was enough, Chat turned and bounded away, leaving the very tired dark haired girl on her lounge chair.

"Well," Tikki pipes from the balcony trap door, hovering out enough to flash Marinette a smile, "not what I had in mind, but certainly is a step in the right direction!"

Marinette groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Damnit all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Continuation!
> 
> Be aware that this fic isn't planned out, I will be doing a bit more feeling around with the plot and experimenting. Updates will vary.

"You left."

It was a simple statement. And yet it was very effective.

It was like an arrow. It was small, an easily missed projectile; yet when it dove down upon him, Adrien felt that point pierce past his armor with a terrible bite. He flinched at his Père's back, guilty.

"I did," he said. There was no point in denying.

He did leave his post.

He did nothing as a civilian easily outwitted the akuma, and got the possessed item to Ladybug.

It was all his fault that the mission was compromised.

As much as he would like to point out that the akuma was also at fault for allowing himself to get tricked, Adrien was still ultimately to blame.

He was supposed to be damage control.

Help the akumas, secure that Ladybug and all other outside sources were handled.

Yet he left his post.

He didn't help this mission.

All because he had been too awed by a girl.

In the grand scheme of things, it was dumb.

The girl, despite how curious and cute she was, didn't know Ladybug. She had just gotten lucky that night.

He had no reason to see her again, especially when she confirmed that she had no way of contacting Ladybug.

It made him a fool in his father's eyes.

It made him a fool in his own eyes. What idiot got distracted by a girl while on the job?

Apparently this idiot...

"You didn't even see Ladybug."

"No."

He could feel his father's frown.

"How irresponsible."

"I know. It was."

"I was counting on you tonight. As I always do."

"I was tired," Adrien tried to reason. To excuse. It was better than him being distracted by a random girl.

Gabriel turned to his son, frowning. "A bad time for my lead model to be tired."

"We have a lot going on," Adrien bid with a small shrug. "Maybe... maybe something should be cut back?" He did have a lot on his plate. Chinese. Piano. Basketball. Fencing. Modelling. And running around as Chat Noir, helping his father's akumas against a near impossible foe to defeat.

It was a lot.

Gabriel hummed as he eyed his son. Adrien slumped in his seat, gazing back with half lidded eyes. His father closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose we can ease up on some tasks..."

"Thank you Père."

"Get rested and be ready, we shall rise again soon. Ladybug's earrings shall be ours."

Sensing the dismissal, Adrien stood and left, ignoring the wide purple eyes of the butterfly kwami timidly staring after him. Sighing loudly now that he wasn't in his father's presence, Adrien ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. Well that wasn't fun.

Adrien as just about to depart to his room when he caught sight of a little black creature laying curled up and still on the dining table.

Adrien froze, leery.

It was silly to say, but the small creature left him nervous. Ever since he first opened the box to become Chat Noir and help his father, the little dark being hasn't breathed a word to him. He didn't even tell Adrien what he needed to eat to recharge. It took asking the nervous Nooroo to find out that Plagg needed food, and that he liked cheese best.

Straightening his shoulders, Adrien hurried away to the near kitchen. Grabbing a small block of cheddar, he came back, bearing a weak smile to the little dark god as he offered the cheese.

"Hey," Adrien greeted, letting the kwami know he was there.

Plagg didn't move, keeping his eyes closed and ignoring him.

Trying to fight off the urge to gulp, Adrien urged, "You haven't eaten since yesterday. I got some cheese!"

Still Plagg didn't move.

Not even a twitch.

Adrien sat down near him, setting the cheese down beside the kwami. "That was pretty wild yesterday," he said.

Plagg didn't breathe a word.

"I didn't expect a civilian to flip an akuma into the Seine," he chuckled, "it's actually kinda funny remembering it."

Plagg shifted, moving so his back was to the blond. Adrien drooped. Getting up, he left the room, stopping at the door for only a moment, turning to eye the little creature. Plagg had sat up and was now nibbling on the cheese. His slanted green eyes were locked on Adrien with a fierce glare, heavy with an emotion that made the blond's insides twist. It was something in the gaze he was familiar with, having met it a few times from his father.

He didn't know why it hurt to have this little creature stare at him so, even when he didn't talk to him; but it did.

It hurt to see the disappointment in his eyes.

Adrien fled the room.

* * *

 

Over all, Marinette has no issues with reptiles.

They weren't her favorite type of animals, she preferred the cuddlier and furrier sort; they could be really cool to see, and sometimes really pretty. And her favorite rockstar showed her just how cool they could be. It was pretty wild to see Fang the crocodile at Jagged Stone's side. It was through the rockstar that she was growing to appreciate reptiles a little more.

Hawk Moth was pretty close to ruining that though.

Ruining it in the form of Adder, a giant snake that was set on swallowing her, miraculous and all.

It did leave the noirette wondering just how the akuma was going to separate the miraculous from her ears, when she had no arms.

Maybe that's what made Chat Noir ideal in this fight.

Though as she raced along the rooftops with a giant snake snapping at her heel, she had yet to see the dark vigilante.

Maybe he was taking a break?

She'd appreciate that.

One less annoyance for her to deal with.

Especially with the akuma she was dealing with, and where the possessed item was.

Ladybug dove right, escaping the loud snap of jaws. The bright blue eye of Adder glared down at her, the pupil a thin slit. Ladybug didn't meet it's gaze, instead glared at the possessed item.

It was small, and easy to miss.

And frustratingly hard to get.

It was a little snake bracelet, and with Adder not having any arms for it, it was wrapped around one of the teeth. One of the smaller teeth. A tooth that would be hard to get to with razor teeth below to guard it, and Adder had fast reflexes. Ladybug could barely stay ahead of her.

A tedious item to grab.

Annoying.

That's the best way she could summarize this akuma.

Very annoying.

Running alongside Adder as she slid along the roofs, Ladybug jumped high, aiming for the amber brown body below. Hitting it with a bit of a kick to her landing, she didn't buffer the snake like she hoped. Adder hissed loudly, jerking and twisting, nearly bucking Ladybug off. She grabbed for the coarse scales, clutching the rims as she tried to stay on.

She might've stayed on, if Chat hadn't come out of nowhere, slamming his claws into her back and shoving her down on the akuma body. Pressing down after her, he hissed in her ear, "Looks like I caught myself a little bug."

Ladybug gritted her teeth, twisting around to glare at him.

Chat grinned back, one claw moving for an earring.

Unfortunately for Chat, Adder was unaware that her accomplice was on her back.

With a mighty jerk, the snake bucked off the two miraculous users, earning loud squeals from them both as they were suddenly airborne. A few seconds after they hit the roof, Ladybug jumped up and was tearing off. With a hiss, Chat pursued as Adder turned after her. Racing after her on all fours, Chat pounced, grinning as she squeaked in surprised. Hitting a worn roof hard, they both yelped as that roof collapsed under them, dropping them down into a dark attic.

"Good going  _Chat_ ," Ladybug grumbled with a wince. She got up slowly, trying to blink the dust from her eyes.

She just heard the hiss of sliced air and ducked down, letting those claws fly over her head.

"You couldn't give me a  _minute_?!" she stressed, slamming her fist into Chat's stomach and shoving him away. She felt more than saw him stumble back, only the flare of his eyes glowing the darkness told her where he was.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "This is war, Ladybug; there should be no rest for the wicked."

"I think it's debatable on whose the wicked one here," she returned. She spared a fast glance to the gaping roof when she heard near buildings rattle and shake.

Adder was coming.

And Ladybug was cornered.

Her mind flew into motion, trying to plan out an escape.

A shard of wood was kicked aside as Chat charged, and Ladybug acted, plan set.

Ducking under his swipe, she popped up, startling the black cat as she appeared in his personal space. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him down with her to the floor, their noses bumping as she clung to him tightly. Chat was stiff and frozen over her, claws digging into the wood with his surprise. His green eyes were comically wide, his ears perked to attention. She could faintly feel the twitch of his nose against hers, his hot breath tickling her lips.

She expected the smell of leather.

She didn't expect the scent of expensive cologne, or the smell of freshly made new clothes; hosted in stores she dreamed of selling her designs in.

A dark shadow fell over the hole in the roof, and Ladybug smiled.

"Thanks Minou," she purred out, immediately withdrawing her grip on his shoulders.

Chat only blinked at her dumbly for a minute before something hot and slick wrapped around his torso. With a loud mew, Chat was reeled up into the waiting jaws of Adder.

Hefting her legs high, Ladybug slammed the heel of her boots into the weary floor, forcing out a hole big enough for her and slid down it before Adder was aware she had the wrong miraculous.

The building shook as Adder moved, roaring loudly. Ladybug dropped her transformation just as she hopped out, pressing against the wall in slight alarm as she watched the huge snake slide over her head, continuing the hunt for her.

Marinette held her breath, trying to will her beating heart still.

But Adder didn't notice her.

Didn't spare a glance down into that alley as she slid away, hissing and rumbling.

Marinette crept out into the street, grimacing as she eyed after the snake.

This was a really frustrating akuma.

Sounds of displeasure drew her ears, and Marinette looked up to see Chat sitting on a roof, his face contorted as he jerked his hands about, trying to fling off the akuma's saliva that coated over him.

She almost felt sorry.

Almost.

Turning to glare at the building he fell into, his green eyes caught hers, and Marinette stiffened when they met.

For a moment, she was scared.

She appeared around akumas before, she knows Chat has seen her there untransformed a few times.

But this was the second time that he saw and recognized her around an akuma attack.

Would he make the connection?

Would he realize who she was?

Thankfully not.

His face went red and he turned away, bouncing after the akuma.

Marinette sighed heavily, slumping against the wall. "That was close," she murmured.

Tikki hummed in agreement in her purse, peeking out as peering up at Marinette. Quietly she asked, "Cookies please?"

* * *

 

"I figured out that my senses are heightened," Adrien bid as he sat down near the still kwami. "But I didn't realize how much more sensitive my nose was."

Plagg didn't move an inch, not acknowledging him in the slightest. Even as Adrien set some mozzarella down beside him. The black kwami didn't even turn to it. Adrien continued, unbothered. "She smelled like sugar, and sweets, and spices... Kinda? Like chocolate, and vanilla, and sugar, and flour, and butter, and bread, and..." he trailed, eyeing the kwami.

Plagg wouldn't even look at him.

Adrien slid the cheese closer.

Plagg still didn't move.

"She also smelled like flowers," he piped in.

Still nothing.

He opened his mouth to ask, only to close it after a second, grimacing. Plagg wouldn't answer anyway. The kwami just refused to acknowledge or work with him. He wouldn't even eat around him.

Nooroo would quiver before Père, but even he would eat around his master.

Sighing, Adrien got up and left the kwami alone, knowing he'd only start eating when he was sure Adrien was gone.

It was a waste of breath to ask the kwami. Ask him why that smell clung to his nose, even when detransformed and his senses largely weaker. Why did he want to bury himself in that smell, why he wanted to let a purr bubble out of his chest, and why his fingers twitch to curl and knead.

Plagg wouldn't answer him.

But maybe there was another that could.

Approaching the door to his office, Adrien paused beside it, listening.

He didn't hear his father in it.

Boldly, he cracked the door open, meeting the wide nervous eyes of the butterfly kwami. One his father always kept far and separated from the brooch. He only came for Nooroo when it was time to hunt for promising akumas.

For now, no Père in sight.

"Y-young master," Nooroo hastily greeted, rubbing his little paws together and withdrawing deeper into the room, sinking towards the desk.

Trying to offer the kwami a reassuring smile, Adrien greeted, "Hey Nooroo."

"I-i-is there som-something I can he-help with?"

"Yes please," Adrien bid, taking the seat across the desk. "Plagg probably wouldn't help-"

"P-Plagg's always been a di-difficult kwami to work with," Nooroo cuts in. "I-I've known many chosen that had m-many complaints about him."

"He talked to them?"

"Th-they always grumbled that he doesn't shut up."

Curiously Adrien tilts his head at the fact. Plagg a chatterbox. He couldn't see it. Not with how he was right now. "He doesn't talk to me," Adrien murmured.

Nooroo sat quietly across from him, not offering an answer.

"Can you help me?" Adrien asked, causing the kwami to jerk in surprise.

"I-I can try young master!"

"Why am I attracted to Ladybug?" he flat out asked.

Nooroo blinked at him.

"N-Not romantically!" Adrien quickly reassures, "I'm not in love with her! I..."

"Want to be close to her," Nooroo finished for him, a rare, small smile on his lips. He peered up at Adrien knowingly. Sort of like how his mother used too, when she knew something he didn't, something he was going to find out soon.

Eyeing the kwami strangely, he confirmed, "Yeah."

That was a good way of summing it up.

Far better than wanting to press at her side and rub against her.

"It's an adopted second nature," Nooroo explained.

Adrien blinked at the little creature. "Second nature?" he echoed.

"The ladybug and black cat miraculous are tied together," Nooroo explained, "they balance each other and users are always drawn to each other because of this. You want to be near her because your miraculous wants to be near ladybug. It's far more prominent with you fighting against her."

"I-is it the same for her?" Adrien asked.

Tilting his head, Nooroo confirmed, "It would be, if she insists on viewing you as an enemy like you do with her. If it's a thought you cling too, that urge you feel to be near her is your miraculous rebelling against you, and trying to shape you."

"Sh-shape me?!" The miraculous was shaping him?! He turned to the pale ring on his finger in alarm, eyeing it. Shaking, he plucked it off his finger, twisting it about as he stared at it. "Could, could it turn me against Père?"

Nooroo didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Adrien dropped the ring, leaning far away like it was some poisonous creature.

No longer timid, Nooroo stared at him, eyes knowing and aware. "Plagg is still around," he told Adrien. "You still want it."

"Not if it's going to turn me against Père!" Adrie proclaimed. He wanted to help him! Help get Ladybug's earrings, help him bring her back! He couldn't do that if the miraculous swayed his view, brought him to devious red heroine's side. He would not become her cat, licking after her boots!

How would his father even react?

Would he tell him to put the miraculous away and leave it all to him?

Would he still want Chat Noir fighting at his side?

Nooroo eyed him and calmly warns, "Confusion bodes ill to the mind and body. You'll exhaust yourself."

"What do you expect when you tell me that?!" Adrien snapped, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair. What did the kwami think he'd feel hearing that his miraculous may brainwash him into turning against his father?

To helping Ladybug?

Ladybug who would not listen.

Ladybug who swore to never willingly give up her earrings.

That she would fight to keep them to herself.

Ladybug that sparked a frustration in him that made him want to lash out.

Ladybug who was now compelling his miraculous to rebel and brainwash him.

"I expected the hardship," Nooroo voices, drawing Adrein's attention to the little creature. He could read the kwami's expression as it stared at him. He couldn't tell the emotions or thoughts the little being had as it spoke. "The miraculous are items that are meant to be used for  _good_. They're not meant for personal gain. Personal  _growth_ , yes. But not gain. Especially not at the expense of others. To use a miraculous as such, a punishment always comes. None know what, and it's never the same each time around." Nooroo tilted his head, eyeing the wide eyed blond. "Maybe this is yours."

* * *

 

If Plagg was like Nooroo, he was fine with not talking to the kwami.

The little butterfly god just left Adrien confused, scared, and very miffed.

And very agitated with his miraculous. He kept glaring down at the pale ring on his finger, leery of how much it could shape him. It was a frightening thought. This little magical item had the power to turn him against his own family.

All because it wanted to be close to ladybug's; to help her.

And it sounded like there was very little he could do to avoid the outcome.

 _"Very few fight against that bond between miraculouses,"_ Nooroo told him,  _"for the very, very few successful... it's not ideal."_

The best he could take from that, work with Ladybug or die.

It brought a shaky resolution to him. They needed to get those earrings. They needed to get them fast. Just before the miraculous did brainwash, just before the possibility arose that he and his father could end up on opposing sides.

Would either of them be able to make it loosing another family member?

...Would Adrien even end up caring if the miraculous warped his view?

The possibility scared him.

Adrien jerked when a squeak drew his ears, catching sight of a smaller body surging towards the hard ground, arms out stretched to catch themselves. He moved on instinct, drawing back and catching them, letting them fall into his chest, his arms framing around them.

The girl he caught was breathing in a startled panic, trembling lightly in his grip. Adrien instinctively tightened his grip, his head bending down to nuzzle the top of her head.

He stopped himself before he made contact, his mind screaming.

What was that?!

Why did he want to do that?!

To a stranger no less...

A stranger that smelled familiar.

That smelled of sweets and flowers and home and...

She stood up in his grip, staring up at him with wide light blue eyes that he's seen before.

_Her._

The civilian that threw an akuma into the Seine and tore off with the possessed item.

The civilian he saw in the shadow of Adder's body, wide eyed as she stared up at him.

Again his mind flitted to Ladybug before he shoved it away. They weren't the same people. He was sure of it.

Naturally his lips curled up, grinning down at her. "You ok?" he asked, giving her arms a light squeeze.

Blinking in surprise, she flashed him a relieved smile. "Yeah thanks. Wasn't looking forward to hitting the ground again." She straightened in his grip, withdrawing her hands from his chest and taking the pleasing pressure away.

He released her, but didn't draw away. "Again?" he echoed, eyes locked on her.

She gave a sheepish nod, tugging at one of her pigtails. "Got two left feet," she admitted, then beamed at him once more. "Thanks again!" And just like that, she slid around him and continued on her way. Adrien followed after her, his eyes locked on her being. He snapped out of it when he felt Plagg move in his jacket pocket.

Alarmed, he cracked it open, for once meeting the slanted green eyes of the kwami.

Plagg spared him a blink, before twisting around and burying his face in the pocket, tired of looking up at the blond.

Sighing, Adrien let the jacket fall to his body, and continued his way. Rounding a corner, he came to his destination.

"Adrihoney!"

And his objective.

Grinning, all he could get out was, "Hey Chlo-" before he was tackled by the giggly blonde.

And nearly shoved her away.

Fire flared up in his nose from the strength of her perfume, and it took all his willpower not to shove her to the ground. Struggling to keep his grip light, he withdrew from her, forcing a smile and closing his eyes to hide the water gathering up in them. Too strong too strongtoostrongtoostrong...

"How are you?" he forced out pleasantly, slowly easing her away so he could breath easier.

That was too much.

His nose wasn't this sensitive before...

His smile twitched to stiffness as the reason clicked in his head.

The miraculous.

His damn miraculous.

"I've been great, Adrikins," Chloe reassured, thankfully unaware of him. Gripping his wrists, she dragged him to the closest table, admitting, "but it's been sooo annoying. I can't tell you how many akumas have come after me lately!"

 _You do cause them,_ Adrien thinks silently, breathing in deeply now that there was a bit of distance between them.

That was too much.

"That must be hard," he offered, leaning back and turning his head just so he could breath in the fragrance of near bread.

It reminded him of Ladybug.

And the princess that could flip him.

And she lived in a bakery. He wondered if the food there was good.

"It has been," Chloe sniffed, then brightened, leaning forward and gushing, "but my best friend keeps coming to save me thankfully!"

"...Best friend?" Did she mean Sabrina? Recalling the many attacks for Chloe, he couldn't recall too many times that Sabrina saved her.

"Ladybug!" Chloe gushed out, bouncing in her seat as she cooed over the red heroine.

Adrien's mood immediately turned sour. "You really like Ladybug?" he asked, keeping his voice light and neutral.

Ladybug.

The city loved Ladybug.

His only friend of the past loved Ladybug.

Hell even his miraculous loved Ladybug.

_LadybugLadybugLadybugLadybug-_

"Of course! She's amazing, and saved my life so many times! We're like, best friends Adrien! Oooh! Maybe I can introduce you sometime! Would you like that?"

Thanking a waiter that brought them water, Adrien downed his, reveling in the icy sensation of cold water going down his throat. Bringing the glass down and licking his lips, he said, "Sounds like a great idea."

It could be.

She'd have her defense lowered for a civilian.

He could make a grab for the earrings then.

He just wasn't in the mood to see her now.

* * *

 

He did not know why he was back here.

He shouldn't be.

This place held no purpose to him.

This person was of no importance to him.

They were nothing.

They didn't help him in his goal.

Yet here he was, on her balcony, sitting in her bright pink and white lounge chair and just staring out into Paris, doing nothing productive in the break his father provided.

What does one do with free time?

He's already had a nap, found a nice warm patch in his room.

He's already raced along the roofs of Paris, partly hoping that he would catch sight of the lady in red. Partly just to be on the move and to have something to do.

And he had stopped when he spotted that familiar bakery, with a nice artistically designed balcony, and an open lounge chair that was waiting to be sat in.

This was a poor idea.

He shouldn't be here.

But he just sunk deeper into the comfortable chair. He breathed in the familiar, pleasing scents of sweets and breads. And enjoyed the cool breeze kissed at his cheeks.

This is a really nice spot.

It was quiet.

Smelled nice.

And visually interesting to look at.

It felt safe.

A bit like... home.

It felt like a home.

He let out a big yawn, stretching out as far as he could and sinking down the lounge chair, his boots kissing the floor of the balcony. This was really nice.

Maybe he should have his naps here.

Before he could get resettled to sleep, Chat jumped when the trapdoor beside the lounge chair burst open. He turned his wide eyes to Princess as she flopped her upper body out, proclaiming with a loud whine, "I'm tired!" For a minute she laid still, half her body on the floor, the other half hanging freely in the room below. Then she started to wiggle and squirm on the floor, using her arms to help haul her out.

Chat leaned back, watching the display before him, amusement bubbling off him in waves.

Successfully, she flopped onto her back, her whole body here and lying in the sun. Just like a cat, she stretched out with a happy hum. She dropped her stretch with a happy sigh, then absently repeats to the air, "I'm tired."

"So I heard," he returned. Stupidly, but he just couldn't help himself.

Even more so at her reaction. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up, hitting her head on the table above.

Chat exploded, claws coming to rest on his stomach.

She gritted her teeth, rubbing her head and glaring at him with watering eyes. "Chat Noir," she growled.

"Princess," he returned with a big grin. "Missed me?"

He had to hand it to Princess, she could be real fast when she wanted to be. He didn't have time to react or get away when she grabbed her spray water and fired, hitting him right in the head.

He jerked in the lounge chair, nearly toppling it in his need to get away.

Clamoring up the railing and shaking his head to rid the water, he sent her a pout.

She shot him a dark glare. "What are you doing here," she growled.

He shrugged, wincing as water slid down his brow. "I was bored," he said, adjusting his crouch so that he was sitting on the railing. Grinning, he leaned forward and promised, "I missed you."

She fired at him again, and Chat ducked out of range.

Flatly, she stated, "I don't want a cat."

"I didn't ask if you did."

Growling, she crawled out from under the table and got up. She quickly reclaimed her lounge chair, gripping her spray bottle tightly as she glared at him.

He just grinned back, enjoying the sight of the steam rolling off of her. "You are cute," he comments, tail flicking up, coy and playful.

"What do you want Chat?" she demanded.

His smile dropped, and he turned and stared absently at the Parisian horizon. What did he want? He stared long enough for her frown to drop, raising a brow in slight curious, concern for the black cat. "Chat?" she asked.

"I don't know," he confessed, turning to her. "I don't know."

He left before she could comment, ignoring her odd stare after him.

What did he want?

He wanted her back, and his family whole.

He didn't want to wake up one day fighting against his father, being Ladybug's loyal shadow.

He wanted his empty life filled.

What did he want with  _her_?

He didn't know.

* * *

 

It was in the dark of night when Plagg rose up into the room. He turned his bright, narrowed eyes down to the bed, where the blond chosen slept, oblivious to the little being. He floated closer, glaring down. There was the ring. Right below him, laying on the floor. His chosen has been too scared to sleep with it on, set that he was going to wake up brainwashed one morning.

Not that it actually worked like that.

The mere thought left the kwami scoffing.

If it did, he'd already be her shadow, helping her bring down this threat.

It was a foolish move.

So easy it would be.

So easy to grab it and disappear. He could return to the Guardian, wait for a more promising Black Cat. If they were lucky, one could be found soon.

Plagg floated down, his paw coming to rest right on the pale ring when a nervous voice called, "Are you sure?"

Plagg paused, turning to the butterfly kwami, watching him from the door; a big frown on his face. Nooroo left the room. Plagg glanced at the ring, then floated after Nooroo, hovering with him in the hallway. "Are you sure?" Nooroo repeated, once they were out of earshot.

Plagg didn't answer. He crossed his arms stubbornly and glared down the hall.

"Is there another promising Black Cat out there?" Nooroo pressed.

Plagg's whiskers twitched.

Nooroo sighed, drooping a little. "I'm not too sure if that's a good idea then."

"Oh and this is?" Plagg finally snaps, rounding on the soft spoken god.

Nooroo didn't flinch at the growl, but did frown. "If there was another Black Cat, I say go all the way. But there isn't, and Ladybug-"

"Ladybugs have been on their own before."

"But it' not ideal!"

"Bug's been  _lucky_ so far Nooroo," Plagg snapped, baring his teeth as he jerked closer. Nooroo drew away, wary. " _Luck_ runs  _out_. It always does."

"That's what Black Cat is for," Nooroo reasoned.

"Not  _this_ Black Cat."

"Are you so sure?" Nooroo asked. "That this Cat would ignore his call?"

Plagg wrinkled his face at the kwami.

Nooroo offered a small smile. "He's not a malicious boy, not by heart. But he is frustrated, and lost, and desperate. He needs  _guidance_ Plagg. You should do what we're meant too."

Plagg turned away in displeasure.

"He is a child," Nooroo reminded, "still young. He still looks to his father, he still gets scared, he's still unsure. He's just following what his father thinks is best." Plagg didn't reply. "Tikki would be sad that you allowed him the same fate as those corrupted."

"Why do you think I was trying to take the ring?!"

"Would that help him?"

"It would help  _Ladybug_. That's who I'm more worried about! That luck is gong to run dry soon Nooroo! She doesn't need Chat Noir  _and_ an akuma on her!"

Nooroo clasped his paws together, thoughtful. "I'm not so sure," he comments, ignoring Plagg's vocal groan. He jumped when Plagg gave him a hard poke in the chest.

"You need a reality check! Your nature is blinding you Nooroo!"

"As is yours," Nooroo chided gently, rubbing the spot. "It's not impossible Plagg."

"So is the chance of him taking those earrings."

Nooroo frowned at him.

Plagg returned.

Both gave a start when they heard a shuffle in the room behind them, before it went quiet again.

"It's not impossible," Nooroo repeated, "and he is still a child. A hopeful, scared, desperate child. He's not like the others."

"I know."

Nooroo smiled encouragingly.

Plagg grimaced. "Kit's got one chance." He cuts in before the butterfly could pipe in, "I'm getting impatient Nooroo. I don't like this. I never like this. He's got one chance. Or me and that ring are gone."

Nooroo droops as the agitated black god flew back into the room. That could've gone better if Tikki was here, she always did a better job at handling Plagg than any other kwami. Drifting closer, Nooroo peeked into the room, eyeing the young sleeping chosen, oblivious to the test laid out before him.

Nooroo hopes he chooses the right choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun tidbit! Adder was originally an akuma that was going to appear in Trouble in White, which was originally more of an Enemy AU set up like this. Only Chat Blanc didn't work with Hawk Moth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.

Adrien woke drearily, eyes heavy as he squinted at the morning light washing over him. Giving a groaning hum, he made a large shift in his bed, flopping over to the edge to escape the light and simply hanging a little off the bed's rim as he tried to settle into a light doze.

Silence sang in the morning, keeping the air still and hushed.

With his eyes shut tight, he tried to fall back asleep.

He knew from the list he checked last night, he had nothing to do this day. He had nothing to do for the next few days, Père holding true to giving him a break. Sleep would be ideal in spending this morning. After getting his miraculous, he's especially grown fond of the idea of sleep. It was worse on warm, sunny days. So many nice sunny spots that he winds up finding, both here and all around Paris.

It took so much effort not to just drop to the hall floor and lay in that beam of light.

Only he'd have no explanation to offer Nathalie or any other of the staff if they found him napping on the floor.

It was his best bet to just nap in bed.

Like this morning.

He should just sleep some more.

Sleep was great.

Only the silence was too loud in his ears, the bed felt too warm, the morning light too bright, and his tired mind was already buzzing with activity. Sighing loudly, he cracked his eyes open, catching sight of the still, pale ring laying on the floor.

Eyeing it for a moment, he reached for it and slipped it onto his finger.

It fit snugly, the metal strap wrapping around his finger felt warm and right.

He rubbed his thumb over the smooth texture, mind absent.

He felt no urge to slip out and find Ladybug and go against his father's cause. At least, not yet.

There was nothing yet that seemed like the ring was manipulating him.

He was still here.

He was still fighting at his father's side.

Still fighting against her.

There was a shift across the room and Adrien looked up, catching sight of Plagg moving around for once, nosing his stuff and tossing some papers and pens and pencils to the floor below.

More of his quiet rebellion and displeasure towards Adrien.

The blond sighed, flopping onto his back and letting the kwami do as he pleased. He would clean that up later.

Adrien squinted and grimaced as the morning light shined on his face. "Uuugh," he voiced aloud, like he could tempt some sympathy. From who or what, he didn't know.

He could feel Plagg's glare from across the room.

Not letting it get to him, he called, "Good morning."

The kwami dove for the trash bin.

Adrien pursed his lips after him and rolled to his side, pulling his pillow close and nuzzling it, trying to tempt himself back to sleep.

Only for his mind to buzz on, anxious to be up and active.

He released another sigh.

His cell chirped in the room, brightening as it beckoned him.

He stared at it from where it lay across the room, watching it release another impatient chirp, calling him over.

With vocal groans, he slid out and stumbled over to it. Unlocking it, he blinked sleepily at the coming train of messages. All from Chloe, demanding that he drop by the hotel and keep her company. Evidently her friend Sabrina was occupied and couldn't be there to amuse her. Rubbing his face and trying to wipe sleep away, he called to Plagg, "Ready to head out?"

The kwami didn't answer him, like always.

* * *

Sunglasses that represent Paris.

Sunglasses that represent Paris...

Where could she find a pair of sunglasses that best represented Paris on such short notice? Humming aloud as she pondered this, Marinette slipped out of the hotel, trying to think of a solution that would satisfy the newly arrived rockstar.

The first pair she had found a frantic rush didn't appeal to Jagged Stone, and she had been sent out to find a better pair.

But she couldn't think of anywhere that had what he wanted.

Or what exactly he wanted...

Sunglasses that represented Paris.

What sort of glasses would those be?

Especially since it was looking very unlikely that she would find them in time-

Marinette released a started squeak when her nose slammed right into a firm chest, and sent her teetering back. Hands grabbed her shoulders and kept her steady. Rubbing her nose, she looked up, blinking at the startled handsome blond that stared down at her. Marinette blinked, surprised and a little awed by his appearance. Till his green eyes glinted and he offered her the cheekiest grin she's ever seen. "Careful," he warned, "else I'd think you're falling for me." He finished with a wink.

Marinette stared up at him.

He grinned down at her.

"Pardon?" she voiced, raising a brow at him.

The handsome boy faltered. "You keep falling around me?" he offered.

She blinked at him in confusion. She did? "Have we met?" she asked slowly, eyeing him oddly.

"Yeah! We met," he paused and winced, "once before..."

She raised a higher brow. "Ok," she said, "well, uh, thanks?"

He opened his mouth to reply, only for them both to cringe when there was a shrill call from inside. "ADRIKINS GET IN HERE!"

Marinette grimaced.

"Adrikins" frowned.

"Well thanks," she rushed out, hurrying past him, having no interest in interacting with a friend or boyfriend of Chloe's.

And he flirted with her too... She stuck her tongue out in a distaste full gag. Thankfully Chloe was stuck manning the front desk, and should be stuck there, and she free to wander the city!

And try to find some sunglasses for Jagged Stone...

"Come on," she mutters, "think Mari, think..."

Her purse cracked open. "Do you need a cookie?" Tikki calls.

"No," Marinette said, "I need an idea..." She glances down at the sunglasses in her hand, the rejected pair that the rockstar didn't want. She pulled them out, considering them.

Tikki grins down below, blue eyes shining. "You have an idea?" Tikki buzzed.

"I have an idea," Marinette said, racing home to build this.

* * *

Adrien was regretting so much.

Why did he come? He knew, _he knew_ , this wasn't going to be fun. It was never fun with Chloe.

Was he so bored that he was willing to suffer?

It took all his will to not just get up and leave. Her perfume was still too strong for his nose, even when he sat three feet from her, his nose ached and Adrien wanted to sneeze. And she was entirely oblivious to his discomfort. She just prattled on and on about this latest accessory she wanted, oh let him be clear; one she wanted _him_ to buy her.

He sighed aloud, sparing a glance to the hotel doors.

He's damn sure if he got up and chased after Princess, he'd be having a better time.

His nose certainly wouldn't suffer.

Adrien pouted when he thought about her.

She didn't remember him.

Didn't even seem to know him.

Adrien Agreste.

The friendlier of his two faces. The one that's actually loved by people.

She didn't remember or know him.

He was a little bugged.

Bugged and intrigued.

How could she not recognize him? His face was _everywhere_! He wanted to jump up and stick his nose in this more, learn more about how she didn't know him-

"Adrikins are you listening?" Chloe sharply demanded, drawing Adrien back. He gave a confirming hum, watching the hotel doors out of sheer boredom. Content that he was, she prattled on about why the whatever piece she was talking about would go so well with her outfit and how soon he should purchase that for her.

Apparently it was expected to be very soon.

Adrien released a loud sigh, one that fell deaf to Chloe ears.

Maybe he should just jump up and hunt down Princess. Or go Chat Noir and stir up some trouble. Or... or he should suit up and help that very obvious akuma that just came into the hotel.

"Oh boy," he muttered, straightening up as the grinning akuma didn't even spare them a glance.

Which Chloe took much offense towards. "Hey!" she called out sharply, coming around to confront him and ignoring Adrien's hiss after her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded as the akuma turned to her.

Did she not see that was an akuma?!

Adrien lightly rests his forehead on his palm. He tried to warn her... Well, she'll probably be back later with Ladybug's usual success.

As the akuma shot Chloe, Adrien stood up, ready to get to business when the akuma turned to him, ready to shoot him into oblivion. Adrien raised a brow at him. "Really?" he asked. "You're going to shoot me?"

The butterfly symbol flared over the akuma's face, and he dropped his hand with a grimace. "Suit up," he ordered.

Adrien raised a higher brow at him.

Ok.

Snippy akuma today. This was going to be _fun_.

Slipping away in a camera less corner, Adrien called for the transformation and hurried out, finding that the akuma had left him behind.

Well _great_ , he was definitely looking to working with this akuma. Grumbling under his breath, he hurried after him, following his nose to guide him after the akuma. It took him to one of the higher levels of the hotel, and Chat prowled slowly after him. He wondered what this akuma's interest was. Who or what was he after? Just anyone? He certainly didn't seem picky about his victims.

Before he caught up to the akuma, Chat paused, ears twitching when he heard the hurried pound of feet coming his way. He turned around, ready to face the charger.

They came in a faster blur than he was ready for, slamming into his chest and nearly toppling back to their rear.

Chat instinctively grabbed their wrist, holding them steady and blinking down at his attacker.

A very familiar and miffed Princess.

Chat grinned.

Even more so to the factor that she didn't notice him yet.

"Seriously," she muttered, straightening up with a huff and glancing worriedly down at her bag. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention and-"

"It's alright, _Purrincess_ ," he purred out, "it just shows that you just can't stay away from me."

He grinned at how she stiffened, slowly turning her gaze up to him.

"Hello," he chirped.

He laughed at how she jerked back, eyeing him wildly. "Ch-Chat Noir?!" she exclaimed.

"The one and only!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Business Princess," he said. Sparing her a glance, he waved her away. "You should probably go, less you get shot."

"How considerate of you," she notes lowly, frowning.

"I'd hate to see my Princess in trouble."

She shoots him a dark look, but followed his suggestion and hurried away; though Chat did hear her grumble about when she became "his".

Chat purred, tail flicking about. She was so cute.

Turning, he hurried after the akuma, sniffing as he tried to track him. He found him in one room, with someone else.

Slipping in and ready to help him, Chat stiffened when he saw just _who_ the akuma was after.

_"Jagged Stone?!"_ Chat yelped out, drawing the two men's attention to him.

"Yes!" the akuma snapped, rounding on the nervous rockstar. "He needs to pay!"

"But it's Jagged Stone!" Chat snapped. His favorite rockstar! The most amazing man ever! Was he crazy?! Why was he after him?!

Growling at him, he drew near the rockstar as Jagged scrambled back, the akuma promising, "I'll keep you trapped forev-"

A red yo yo whipped past him and wrapped around the rockstar. Before any of them could move, Jagged reeled past them, knocking the akuma to the floor. Chat whipped around, just in time to see the rockstar stop by Ladybug's feet. With a loud squeak, he scrambled away and hid under a table while Ladybug crouched, ready for them both.

"You're going to regret that," the akuma growled, shooting at her.

Ladybug darted to the side, racing up the walls and avoiding the wild shots the akuma fired. Chat followed Jagged's example and pressed against the wall, trying not to get hit. Ladybug dropped down, ready to throw her weapon back, only to shout in surprise when her hand got shot.

Chat tensed instinctively, eyes locking on her as she held up her arm in horror.

Her hand was fuzzy and blurred.

Cackling, the akuma charged, ready to shoot again.

Scrambling, Ladybug grabbed a cart and shoved it his way, tripping the akuma and trapping him.

Ladybug quickly checked her hand, panicking slightly when her hand went through it.

She looked up sharply when she caught movement in the corner of her eye, catching Chat slowly stalking to her, eyes locked on her hand.

Turning, she ran away, grabbing Jagged and taking him with her as she fled.

Chat trailed after them, grimacing.

"You idiot!"

He jumped, turning to see the akuma scrambling up, scowling. "You let them get away!"

"You _shot_ her," Chat growled. "Her, her hand-"

"I would've gotten her if you helped!" the akuma snapped, jabbing at his chest.

Chat bore his teeth, his pupils thinning as he released a warning growl.

The akuma drew away, a little surprised, before he grimaced down at the cat. "You're supposed to help me," the akuma warned.

"We're supposed to get the earrings, _not_ hurt her."

The akuma scowled at him. "You know," he voiced, "I apologize to Hawk Moth, but I think it'd be best that I do this on my own..."

Chat wrinkled his nose at him.

And stiffened when the akuma reached for his helmet with an evil smile. "And I think _Chat Noir_ would be a great addition to my collection."

* * *

Ladybug huffed, absently rubbing at her wrist. While freaky and inconvenient, it didn't hurt. Though she constantly felt a sharp prickling sensation on her arm. Like she had given her funny bone a very hard jab and it has yet to go away. Grimacing, she slipped into the victim's room, stopping to blink at all the posters and pictures of Jagged Stone he had up.

"Oh boy," she mumbles, creeping in and taking it all in slowly.

He wasn't kidding that this guy was a creep.

Oh boy.

Oh boy oh boy oh boy.

She was looking forward to getting this akuma over with.

Still rubbing her arm, she was about to continue on, only to stop when she saw movement on the wall. Stopping, she spared a glance at the white frames on the walls, gasping when she saw people in them.

People that had been shot.

"Y-you all ok?" she asked, bending down to look at them all, frowning.

Some stared at her, some reached out, calling for her. Wincing, she reassured, "I'll get you out, just hold on."

She stopped when she caught sight of black cat. "Chat Noir?" she proclaimed, gaping in surprise at him.

All she got was a bitter glare from the cat.

She leant closer, just, entirely baffled that _he_ was here. "What do you do to get in here?" she asked teasingly.

Chat stubbornly turned his back to her, like not acknowledging her would make her go away. Evidently it did. Her compact chimed loudly, drawing her attention away from the sulking cat to see that Pixelator has just released a threat. "Oh boy," she muttered. To the trapped and scared civilians, she called, "Don't worry, I'll get you all out!"

To Chat, she teasingly bids, "Later Kitty!"

He regretfully knows that he has her to thank for getting out of that.

* * *

"What to do now," she mutters as she walks out of the hotel, grimacing.

Unlike what the producer had said, evidently Jagged had wanted something _different_ than an album design similar to XY.

Something that matched his flare more.

But what...

"Something cool and dramatic," she decided, trying to come up with a plan. A big mix of colors, something that would flare out... An idea forming in her head, Marinette took the cd cover out, considering it.

Maybe-

"Hey!"

She gave a start, looking up to see _Chloe's friend_ waving to her as he stepped out of a limo.

She pursed her lips at him.

He faltered a little, smiling awkwardly while his hand slowed to a froze. He peered back, a little unsure.

Eyeing him warily, she gave a slow wave back, earning a beam from the blond. Just as he took a step towards her, Marinette was shoved to the ground with a loud squawk as Chloe rushed out, shouting, "Adrikins!"

Marinette heard a tired and strained, "Chloe," before a scuffle of feet went by her as the two disappeared inside, leaving her to lay moodily on the ground, fuming over the blonde.

A throat cleared up and Marinette glanced up to see the doorman scowling down at her. "You're blocking the door," he said, waving her away.

Muttering a Chinese curse she remembers her Maman muttering once a blue moon, Marinette got up, grabbed the thrown rejected album, and stomped away, intent on returning home and just focusing on her work. Not before letting loose some steam before she got there. "I hate rich people," she mutters angrily.

Her purse snaps open, Tikki shooting her a disappointed look. "No you don't," she lectures, "and hate is a strong word."

"It's a strong emotion."

"Marinette."

Marinette slumped, whining, "She's so ridiculous!"

"I know. But Marinette," Tikki starts, "you shouldn't let every jerk get to you. As a miraculous wielder, you cannot let hate and frustration guide you or cloud your judgement."

"I know," the dark haired girl huffed.

Tikki offers her a proud smile, "You're doing good, despite your frustrations. You still protect her, even if she irks you."

"I'm not heartless," Marinette mumbles.

"I know. And I'm glad for it."

Before Marinette could reply, strong arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her up _high_ into the air.

Before she could let out a squawk of alarm, green flames exploded just where she was previously.

And destroying that rejected cd cover.

They landed a little ways, closer to the walling buildings as Chat's familiar purr rumbled over her head. "Careful Princess, we don't want you roasted." Ignoring the cat, she shot a wild look up to the akuma that she was facing today.

A dragon.

A freaking dragon.

A dragon that looked familiar...?

Chat shuffled behind her, leaning forward as he rested one arm on her shoulder. "What?" he presses, raising a brow down at her, "No thank you for your dashing knight? Who came rushing to your rescue? Who-"

"Dragon!" she crows, wildly waving at the pinkish purple beast in the sky, shooting green flames about. "There's a _dragon_ flying around _Paris_!"

Blinking, he cracked a greatly amused smile. " _This_ startles you? I'd thought you'd be used to it now."

She shoved him, growling.

Chat jabs humorously, "That's very unlady like."

Rolling her eyes, she was about to demand what was going on, only to falter when she caught sight of a dark figure coming out of the hotel. A _rockstar_ to be exact.

Well that explained why the dragon was so familiar.

"Jagged Stone!" she screeched, jerking her arms at him. "You akumatized _Jagged Stone_?!"

"Yes!" Chat proclaimed excitedly, jumping around like a child on Christmas, his tail flailing wildly behind him. "I'm working with my favorite musician! Isn't this awesome?!"

"You made him a villain!" she stressed.

Leaning forward, he declared, "A pretty awesome one." Grabbing her, he drew her close, pointing, "Look at this amazing power he has!"

She watched as Jagged Stone made a big swing at his guitar, shooting a colorful blast of waves at people.

Marinette tensed, expecting the worst only the people, animals, and items that were hit were... were... headbanging?!

"Headbanging," she muttered, gaping at the akuma's power.

"Isn't it pawesome?!" Chat crowed, his whole body twitching as he cackled in glee.

"It's, it's something," she agreed, still struggling to take this in. What... what sort of power was that?

"Hey!"

Both looked to see that the villain had turned to them, glaring. Pointing at Chat, he shouted, "Stop chatting with your girlfriend and get your tail over here! We're going to get XY!"

She felt Chat tense beside her, muttering, "Going to hear about that later." But he moved away, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to it before she could even think to jerk back. "Till later Princess! If you get hit! Have fun with it! Rock on!" he calls to her, giving her a quick wink before turning and dashing off, shouting, "Wait for me Guitar Villain! I wanna ride the dragon!"

"G-Guitar Villain?" she repeats, gaping. "Seriously? _Seriously?!_ "

Was Hawk Moth running out of ideas?

Did _Chat_ name this akuma?

"Marinette," Tikki pipes, peeking up from her bag.

"Right, right," she mutters, summoning the transformation. At least she knew what _Guitar Villain's_ objective was.

That should save her some time... if she could beat a dragon.

* * *

She was not expecting to see Chat again so soon.

The latest she expected to see him next was the next akuma attack.

Not the very next day, when she just got home from school. Having been swarmed at school for working with Jagged Stone and designing his latest album cover, she was ready for a well deserved nap, only to find green eyes staring at her from her loft window, impatiently waiting for her. He made that clear with how he persistently scratched at it, silently pressing her to come up.

Pursing her lips, she considered ignoring the cat. But he'd probably scratch up her trapdoor... sighing she headed up and demanded, "What do you want?"

Chat sat back on his haunches, tail twitching excitedly. His whole being seemed to be wiggling and vibrating in excited, nervous glee.

...She could almost hear purring?

"Are you purring?" she echoed, leaning closer as she tried to hear better.

Shaking his head, Chat stiffly held out a small item to her, awkwardly stating, "Signature."

She blinked at him, raising a brow and slowly took the album case.

She was surprised to see that it was the one she designed for Jagged Stone. It was still weird to think that Chat listened to music like everyone else, that Jagged Stone was his favorite. Raising a brow at it, she tiredly said, "Well, I suppose to could ask him for a signature. I do owe for saving my neck back there and-"

She jumped at the claw that lightly poked her forehead.

She looked up, meeting Chat's coy smile and was that a light blush on his cheeks?

"I want _your_ signature," he said.

She blinked at him dumbly. "What?"

" _You_ designed the album cover. I want your signature on it."

"O-oh," she squeaked. "Um, gimme a minute." Album in hand, she dropped into her room, grabbing a pen and scrawling her name over the cover.

Jittery, she rushed back up, offering the album to Chat.

He took it delicately, looking over her signature. He grinned, mumbling, "Marinette."

She blinked, a little surprised to hear her name from him.

He looked up, meeting her surprised gaze. With a grin, he said, "It's nice to finally know my Princess' name."

Marinette tensed.

Chat gave her a salute, turned and darted away, leaving her cringing in her trapdoor.

Tikki floated up, munching on a cookie. Swallowing, she bid, "That was very nice of you."

Marinette babbled, "W-what did I just do?!"

* * *

"What's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

Adrien winced at the sharpness of Père tone. Pursing his lips, he simply stated, "Nothing. That's just something the akuma assumed. There's nothing going on, Père."

He could almost feel the raised brow of his father. "You did seem familiar with her."

"We've met a few times."

"While you were Chat Noir?"

Adrien chuckled dryly. "It's a bit weird. She isn't really scared of me..."

His father turned, eyeing him oddly.

Adrien peered back, trying not to shrink.

Père implored, "Be cautious."

"I don't really have anything to fear from her-"

"And she isn't unnerved by you." His father's gaze turned sharp. "You can't control those who don't fear you."

"...I don't exactly want to control her."

"Adrien," he said sharply. "We have a goal. This could be dangerous."

"She won't get in the way."

"You can tell me in full confidence that she isn't a distraction?"

Adrien glared at the desk, grimacing. Père continued, "You should stop seeing her. We have a mission and she'll be a distraction and threat and-"

"I'll be careful," Adrien cuts in.

Père looks at him sharply.

Adrien met his gaze boldly, warily stating, "I'm going to continue seeing her."

"Adrien-"

"She won't be a distraction. She's, she's the closest I have as a _friend_. Am I not allowed to make friends?"

"I'm not letting you use that ring to make friends."

"Oh yes," Adrien huffed, leaning back in his seat with a scowl. "I obviously have other means of making friends."

Père glared down at him.

Adrien glared down at the desk.

Sighing, Père declared, "Friends would be a distraction, Adrien. They are fleeting."

"...I'd like to learn that myself," Adrien said, getting up and leaving. Père pursed his lips as he stared at his son's fleeting back.

Beside him on the desk, Nooroo fidgeted. "M-Master?" the kwami stuttered, flinching when those sharp eyes turned down towards him. "It-it's not a horrible i-idea. Hi-him making friends? Um, we, we could use this to our, our advantage."

"...How?"

* * *

Stomping into his room, Adrien gave a hasty, angry kick at a basket ball he had left near his door. It bounced uselessly away, rolling to a lazy stop near his windows. Breathing hard as he glared at it, he turned sharply to meet Plagg's slanted eyes.

Adrien demanded, "Is it really too much to ask?!"

He stomped into his room, grabbing that basket ball and angrily threw it at the hoop.

It made the shot.

Perfectly.

Growling, he grabbed it and threw it at the rim, watching in satisfaction as it bounced off and flew half way through the room. Rounding on the black kwami once more, Adrien continued, "Is it really too much to ask for a friend? Someone, outside _Chloe_ , to just hang out with?! Someone that doesn't care about my status? Someone that doesn't care who I am and isn't intimidated in anyway?! And just... talk?!"

He stomped over to that ball, grabbing it roughly.

"I do good work," Adrien declared, "I work hard to help him how I can, to fight against Lady Luck herself, to get those damn earrings so we can get her back. And I want her back! I do! But I'm still just, just running around on my own! The akumas? They don't care! They don't make good company! They don't want to listen or chat or just... hang out! Merde, one even shot me and nearly deleted me with everyone else!"

He threw the basket ball back at the hoop, watching it bounce off and rattle the hoop sharply.

"Is it..." he breathed hard, shoulders shaking as he dug his nails into his palm. "Is it really too much to ask? She, she won't be a distraction. I won't let her be. But is it really too much, I just, I just can't hang out with someone? Befriend them?"

Turning, he met Plagg's slanted eyes, the little god as quiet as ever.

Sighing and slumping down to sit on the floor, Adrien said, "You don't even care, do you?"

He didn't see that bit of cheese thrown at him.

He jolted in surprise, catching that small block before it fell to the floor. He looked at Plagg in surprise, watching the kwami as he floated up. For the first time in the year he got him, the little god spoke. "I like camembert." Not waiting for Adrien to reply, Plagg dove into the trash bin, hidden from sight.

Sitting there for a moment, just soaking in the wonder that his kwami actually _talked_ to him, Adrien allowed a small, relieved smile.

What said Plagg wasn't exactly nice or pleasant.

And he threw cheese at Adrien's head.

But for some strange reason, he found he was in a better mood for it.

Getting up and tossing the cheese into the waste bin with the kwami, ignoring the quiet growl that came from it, Adrien went to his desk, picking up the signed album. _Marinette_ flared over the cover beautifully and Adrien took a minute to trace the curving lines, smiling softly at the little heart dotted over the i.

Marinette.

He liked the name.

Cracking it open, he slid it into his computer to play, pausing for a moment to consider the list, he chose the softest song on the cd.

The tribute Jagged Stone made for Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just see the limit to Adrien's patience? Sometime? Have him snap at someone or just blow it out in general? I feel a lot of frustration and disappointment piling up on him and he's going to snap and we're all going to be scared and sorry and just want to hug Sunshine Child. (I was so hopeful we'd get to see the limit to his patience with Lila in Volpina and have that as a rare Adrien centered ep and have him cause her but sadly no, child is too sweet). Maybe season 2? 
> 
> Guitar Villain still has to be one of my fav eps from s1. It was so ridiculous and fun. AND IT HAD A DRAGON. I'm so weak to dragons.
> 
> So, since I have no full plan for this outside a slow burning romance, any akuma requests? OCs or ideas can be included along with show akumas, I'll see if I can write them out. Only other akumas I have right now that're upcoming for sure are Dark Cupid and Volpina; I'm open to hear some other suggestions.
> 
> Akumas that have for sure happened: Bubbler, Lady Wifi, Pharaoh, Mr Pigeon, Evillustrator, Climatika, Pixelator, and Guitar Villain. Very likely I won't write for these. 
> 
> So, if you have any akumas you want to see, from the show or your own idea; feel free to share and I'll see if I can write them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention. Marichat, Enemy AU.

She should not get used to seeing Chat Noir on her balcony. She should mind that he was here, sitting in her lounge like he owned it (he didn't). She should really stress that he just can't hang here whenever he wants under the risk that _Alya_ may find him and then _she_ would never hear the end of it because Mari, _there is a villain in your lounge chair what is going on..._

Heaven forbid if he's ever discovered.

"Cookie for your thought?" the bane of her existence called, eyes locked on the plate of cookies she had, and the tired grimace on her face.

Cookies she was going to share with Tikki.

Evidently not tonight.

She made a dark face at him. "Why are you here?" she groaned out, setting the cookies on her table and leaning against the railing.

He shrugged, uncaring. "I'm a cat," he said simply. "I come and go as I please." Eyes locked on the cookies, Chat made a grabbing motion, then looked to her expectantly.

Marinette narrowed er eyes at him.

"Cookie," he demanded.

"I'm not getting you a cookie," she huffs.

His pupils grew big as he looked at her, slumping in his seat. She raised a brow at him, skeptical. "Are you... are you using the kitten eyes on me?"

"I cannot conform or deny."

"They are right there."

"I'm comfy."

"Spoiled cat," she grumbles.

He grinned, looking very amused by the claim before shrugging. "I suppose I can't argue there," he confesses, getting up to grab a cookie. Marinette took the chance to reclaim her chair, earning a dark pout from the cat.

"It is my lounge chair," she reasons.

He scoffs and grumbles at that, but doesn't pressure her out. Instead he settles on the railing, inhaling the cookie he grabbed. Sparing her a slight glance, he asks, "What's up?"

"Hm?"

"You seem a bit miffed."

"There is a cat that keeps coming back... and for some reason I'm feeding him."

"Aw Princess, you know you like me."

Evidently. She liked him enough to let him hang here. Pursing her lips, she skimmed over his form. She kinda wanted to make him... Instead of replying, she retorts, "And you like me, for some strange reason."

He snatches another cookie. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he quotes, "you are very enjoyable to be around. It's not often I come across a citizen who can flip an akuma... and me."

Her lips twitched up.

Chat beamed.

Smile dropping, she turned to eye the skyline of Paris, take in the soft glow of the lights, the sounds of a busy night. "Chat."

He hummed in response, licking his fingers.

"Why... why do you..."

He paused, blinking at her.

She met his gaze, leery. "You don't have-"

"I'm trying to bring someone back home," he told her, pushing off the railing and grabbing another cookie. Instead of going back, he came by the lounge chair. Marinette made room as he sat down beside her, taking an impatient bite of his cookie. "Someone important to me had... disappeared. With the ladybug and black cat miraculous, there's a chance she can come back home."

She fiddles with the hem of her shirt, very aware of her earrings. "There's no other way?"

"I'm sure there probably is," he murmurs, "but those two items, they would be the most secure. That, that's the power of a god Marientte. Creation and destruction," he held up his hand, eyeing the black ring, the glow of the green paw print on it. "Not even the sky would be the limit."

She eyed the ring. "All you want to do is bring this person back?"

"It's all _I_ want to do."

She reaches for his cookie, breaks off a piece, and chews on it.

Chat took bite, eyeing the ring on his finger. Licking his lips, he quietly asks, "What would you do?"

Marinette stills.

"What do you want? What would you use the earrings and ring for?"

"I..." Marinette stuttered, frowning, "I don't know?"

"You could probably have and do anything you want!" Chat points out.

"I know," Marientte said, "but what I want... I don't want to reach what I want with the powers of a god. I, there's nothing that I really want. I, I don't even know what I'd do..." Probably take one or both to somewhere safe. Turn to Tikki for advice.

She glanced at the ring on Chat's finger.

She wondered what his kwami would think and say.

She confesses, "I, I really don't want power." Meeting his curious green eyes, she adds, "That, it sounds like a lot of responsibility. A scary lot."

"It would be," he agreed, twisting the ring on his gloved finger. "I can get that. I really don't want the power either, I, I just want to see her come back home."

Watching as he drooped and frowned, his eyes dimming with his exhaustion and sorrow; Marinette's heart went out to the cat. Sighing softly and moving against her better judgement, she reached for him slowly. Chat tensed at her movement, green eyes flickering to her coming wrist before moving to her face, skeptical. Slowly, her hand settled in his hair, leaving the two to stiffen slightly at the contact.

Neither moved, as if afraid that the tiniest twitch would startle the other.

Marinette was surprised at how soft Chat's hair was, easily curling around her fingers and lovely to the touch. Glancing at his blown wide pupils, she slowly, but bravely, sunk her fingers into the sun golden fluff on his head.

The instant her nails lightly scraped his scalp, Chat reacted. He slumped against her, purring loudly as he leaned down, giving her better access.

 _This was so weird,_ Marinette notes, unable to stop herself as she skimmed her fingers through his hair, absently scratching certain spots. Chat just seemed encouraging, purring deeply as he pressed and rolled his head about, helping her find the best spots for her to pet.

By the time midnight rolled the moon high into the air, Marinette's fingers were lazy in their caress, and near still in her dozing state; not at all minding the weight of the cat blanketing her, purring continuously in his sleeping bliss.

While the two dozed away, Tikki contently nibbled on the left over cookies, eyes gleaming happily at the sight of the two chosens.

Things were really starting to look up for them.

* * *

Marinette wasn't paying attention as she drew. Her eyes didn't see and her mind drifted, mulling over nothing. She just let the pencil glide and skim over the once blank sheet and stained it in charcoal. She let it shape and grow, darkening for definition, going light when she wasn't sure on certain lines. Slowly the image bloomed over the page, firm, defined, and confident.

With a slight narrow of her eyes, Marinette guided the pencil to the head, skimming light lines on the bush of hair, shading certain parts for shadows and highlights. Dropping down, she started to retrace the curves, darkening the areas for shadows, adding small details now that she had the basic down.

"...Why are you drawing Chat Noir?" Alya's curious and sharp tone cut in, startling Marinette.

"Wha?" she croaked, jerking up in her seat and blinking down at her paper.

She stiffened when she saw the truth of Alya's words.

She drew Chat Noir.

She did an amazingly detailed drawing of the cat, his eyes gleaming mischievously, a coy toothy grin on his face, he was crouched in a ready fight pose, his fingers spread and ready to go.

She could not believe she drew him.

"U-uh..." was all Marinette could emit, staring down at the paper in flustered bafflement. "I, I uh..."

Alya raised a brow, eyeing her oddly. "Why did you draw Chat Noir?"

"I... I appreciate his style?" she offered sheepishly, grinning awkwardly at her best friend. Alya narrowed her eyes. Marinette defended, "His suit is cool! I, I like it..."

Alya rolled her eyes, and smiled tiredly. "I guess I can't argue. He does have a cool design, and as a fashion designer, you really can't help yourself huh?"

Marinette chuckled weakly, nodding.

"Chat Noir?"

Marinette jerked, looking up to see Lila squinting down at her drawing, raising a brow. Marinette bit her lips, not offering a response. Alya offered instead, "He's got style, for a villain."

Lila just frowned, humming absently before walking by and heading for her seat in the back.

"I still can't understand why you don't like Lila," Alya murmurs softly, "she's pretty nice, and does want to be friends with you."

"Yeah," Marinette sighed, tucking the drawing away before anyone else saw it. Chloe would be a nightmare.

"Girl," Alya pressed.

Marinette gave her a helpless glance, before looking away. "She just... rubs me wrong."

_She's a liar._

Alya frowned, sparing a fast glance towards Lila. "Has she done anything to you?"

_She lied to everyone._

"Well, no," Marinette confessed. "She just..." She sighed aloud.

"You should give her a chance," Alya gently coaxes. "I'm sure it's just a silly feeling."

Marinette had a tight smile. "You might be right."

"Sp-speaking of a si-silly." Both girls looked forward, eyeing the sheepish Nino as he slid into is seat before them, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh, I got a project I, I need to do in biology... would you, you mind coming with me to the z-zoo, Marinette?"

Marinette shrugged. "Sure. For M. Howsworth, right?"

"Ye-yeah!"

She flashed the flustered boy a smile. "I need to go anyway. So yeah! It'll be fun!" As Marinette turned to fully hide that drawing away, she missed the big thumbs up Alya gave the blushing Nino. The dark haired girl hoped Chat would never see the drawing.

She didn't think she'd hear the end of it.

* * *

This was _just_ supposed to be an easy visit to the zoo. Do a report on the new panther.

And yet...

It was very awkward?

Marinette stood before the panther, staring into the light green eyes of the large black cat that stared back at her, nose twitching slightly. Beside her, Nino shuffled on his feet, barely observing the big cat or reading up on her. It seemed like doing the project was the last thing on his mind. He seemed more interested in muttering to himself and giving her tight smiles.

Eyeing him oddly as he leaned away with a finger pressed to his ear, she asks, "You ok?"

Nino practically jumps, whipping around to her, red faced and stuttering. "Ye-yeah! Ok! You're gre-I mean! I'm great!"

Marinette raises a high brow. "You sure you can do this today Nino?"

"Y-yes!" he said eagerly.

Frowning, Marinette turned back to the panther, eyeing the blue sheen gleaming off the dark coat. "Did I do something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Lately you seem kinda nervous..." she trailed.

"Oh! Uh, nononononono! It's, it's not, uhhhhow about that panther?!"

Blinking oddly at the change of subject, she offered a tight smile as she agreed. "She is a beautiful cat."

"Yeah, she's gorgeous."

Both turned to see a familiar blond boy walk up, eyes locked on Marinette, and sparing only a fast, curious glance to Nino. His green eyes narrowed slightly before turning back to her, charming smile in place. Marinette pursed her lips at him, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Work," the blond answered, his gaze sliding over to Nino. "What are you doing here?"

Before Marinette could explain that she was on a school project, Nino interjects hastily, "A date."

The blond raised a high brow shoulders hunching up. It reminded her of a startled cat. "A date?" he repeats stiffly.

Marinette whips to Nino, raising her own dark brow. "We're on a what?!"

"Study date!" Nino quickly corrects.

Marinette stared at Nino oddly while the blond narrowed his eyes. Nino blushed and walked off, muttering under his breath, hand flying to his ear. "So," the blond started, turning to her, "just a study... date?" He seemed to force out the word.

Meeting is curious eyes, she said, "To my knowledge." Waving to the big cat, "Just here to cover her for school." Marinette frowns as she notices the big cat having her slanted eyes locked on the boy. It seemed like she was a little... leery? Why would a panther be nervous of him? Turning to the blond, she asks, "So... you work here?"

The blond chuckled. "Photoshoot."

"Photoshoot?"

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" He looked and sounded a bit offended.

Marinette shrugged.

"I'm Adrien Agreste..." he rolled his hand, like that could jog up the memory.

She considers him, rolling the name around. Agreste she knew. "The Papillon Fashion line?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm the top model!"

"Cool!" Marinette proclaimed, "It'a one of my favorite lines."

"Yet you don't know me," he sighed, dramatic and drooping.

Blinking at him in surprise, she snorts, lips curling up. "Sorry, but I don't pay attention to models, I look at the clothes." Leaning forward and overlooking him, earning a slight flustered blush from Adrien, she comments, "You do look familiar. And that does look like Gabriel's work, a coming spring fashion?"

"I, I," he stutters, leaning back a little. He jumped a little when she reached for the light jacket he wore. She froze, realizing that she was leaning into his space and making him uncomfortable. She quickly withdrew, uttering an apology.

Before Adrien could reassure that it was ok, a voice called out, "Marinette!"

They turned, seeing Nino come back with a determined frown. He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Lets go see the giraffe!"

Marinette droops. "Not the panther?" She was looking forward to working on the panther...

And it totally had nothing to do with a certain cat.

She was just a beautiful big cat.

Nino shrugged sheepishly. "Well, we need go consider all our options, right?" He spared a nervous glance at Adrien. "We can come back to the panther if nothing else catches our eye."

"Ok," she sighs. Giving Adrien a departing wave, she hurried to Nino's side, letting him pull her along as they left to explore.

Behind them, Adrien pursed his lips in agitation.

At the distant call of Nathalie, he turned and went back to work.

* * *

It didn't get better.

She and Nino just slowly walked around, eyeing every animal they saw, scrambling for some sort of topic to share between them. It was getting to a point where Marinette just wanted to go back to the panther and do her report on the beauty and head home. But anytime she tried to suggest going back and just wrap this trip up, Nino jumped to another animal, or changed the subject.

She was getting a bit miffed.

"How about that new Jagged Stone album, huh?" Nino voiced.

"It's great," she said with a small shrug, sparing a glance at one angry man sitting on a near bench.

She tensed. "Nino."

"Didn't he write one song for Ladybug?"

"Nino."

"That's pretty wicked since he was able to put that together in such a short tim-"

"Nino we need to go."

There it was.

The black butterfly.

Before Nino could speak, Marinette hurried to his side, grabbed is wrist and pulled him away, just as the butterfly landed on the man's bracelet, encasing him in black bubbles. A roar filled the air as a black panther stepped out of the black mass, purple eyes turning to them.

"Shit," Marinette muttered.

Screaming in alarm, Nino tore away, leaving Marinette to stumble after him as he scrambled off. The clicks of claws tickled her ears and Marinette hurried after him, daring to glance back at the akuma. The panther was on her heels, purple eyes locked on her.

Tensing, she was just about to jump over it and let the big cat dash away from under her; only to be tackled by a familiar black figure. The panther spared them a glare before racing off. Marinette grimaced after him, making no fuss as Chat held her close, claws wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks Chat," she sighed. Hopefully she could wrap this up soon...

Only Chat didn't let her go.

His grip tightened slightly. He released a mocking hiss, "You're boyfriend abandoned you."

"He is not my boyfriend," she grumbled, shoving him back and shooting him a sharp look. "And that's not your business." Chat's tail gave an agitated twitch as he lightly scowled down at her.

How did he even know she came here with Nino?

Before either could speak, twin familiar screams reached her ears. Marinette stiffened.

Alya and Nino.

"I gotta go," she rushed out, speeding away for a hiding spot.

She had to save her friends.

* * *

Adrien laid out on is bed, fuming.

What was up with the girls in his life just... constantly riling him up?

Marinette with that boy that was _obviously_ interested in her.

And Ladybug giving him a heart attack by jumping into a dinosaur's mouth. Of course she made it out ok and fine and not a scratch on her and that stupid cocky grin on her face and...

But the image of her jumping into those wide, opening jaws still flashed before his eyes.

He still had yet to get past that.

And then Marinette had walked off with her friends, laughing and blushing and teasing as they shuffled and snickered with her. It left him wishful and lonely.

"Girls are exhausting," he muttered to his pillow.

There was a snort on his desk from where Plagg was inhaling the camembert he got him. Turning to the kwami, he asked, "You're old right?"

Plagg shoots him a dark look.

"You have any... girl advice?"

The kwami eyes him for a minute, considering. "Stick to cheese," the kwami declared.

"Cheese," Adrien repeats.

"Can't go wrong with cheese."

Huffing, Adrien got up and sulked to his window. Staring out absently, he thought about slipping out, and going for a run on the rooftops. Only to snap to attention when he saw a flash of blue on the street.

There was the boy that was with Marinette.

Holding hand with another girl, a redhead that he's seen quite a few times hanging around akuma battles.

Adrien blinked at the couple, watching them walk along, watching the conversation flow far better. "He sure lost interest fast," Adrien murmured aloud.

"That's a good thing, right?" Plagg comments, bored.

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed.

He jumped at a loud rattle behind him, twisting to see that Plagg had shoved his pens to the floor. "Plagg!"

* * *

Marinette kinda notes that, if it wasn't some issue with Chloe, akumas related to love seemed pretty... common. There was always some love issue going on in Paris, and some days, Hawk Moth wasn't picky about what issue to focus on.

Though, she does wonder if he ever gets tired of focusing on love problems.

This had to be her third love related akuma case.

And maybe the most annoying.

Aphrodeedee, from what Marinette could understand, was born from a woman's frustration that her partner wasn't giving her as much romantic attention as she desired. With powers blessed upon her through Hawk Moth she... she made sure no one was going to feel unloved.

Bearing a seashell that was her likely possessed item, whenever she blew into it, pink bubbles flew out and if they hit anyone, the victim rushed to the closest person they were attracted too and locked them up in a kiss.

And, Marinette has grimly discovered, those kisses could go far...

The only ones that were safe, were couples that were already bestowing the desired attention onto their partner.

There weren't too many though since no one relaxed enough to kiss during an akuma attack.

Trying to ignore the growth of couples, Marinette trailed after Aphrodeedee, grimacing at the blonde woman's back. "Feel the love," the akuma sung out, "for you deserve to be loved!"

Never mind the awkward issues to work through after this.

"Careful," Tikki pipes from her purse.

"Just got to get a little closer," she murmurs, crouching low and creeping closer to Aphrodeedee. Chat wasn't here yet, if she could catch the akuma by surprise, she could could break that shell and snag the butterf-

"No!" one guy cried, dashing past Aphrodeede and racing right past Marinette.

And the akuma turned after him, her eyes locking on the crouched dark haired girl sneaking behind her.

"Oh great," Marinette mutters.

Bringing the shell to her lips, Aphrodeedee blew, sending out the pink bubbles to drift towards her.

Thinking fast, Marinette raced back, scrambling and dancing down the street as she dodged the bubbles, able to duck low enough to miss them all.

There was a rushing pound of feet coming at her.

Marinette looked back to see the boy from before, coming straight for her, pink glowing eyes locked on her lips.

"Nope!" Marinette declared, turning tail and fleeing before the guy could get a hold of her.

"Be loved!" Aphrodeedee called after her.

Ducking into a narrow street, Marinette worked on loosing the guy. She parkoured over fences, dodged around him and tripped him, and was even desperate enough to try and jump for the fire escape that was six feet over her head.

Only for the guy to have caught her with a great leap.

Gritting her teeth when her back roughly hit the ground, Marinette instantly started to kick and struggle against his weight, trying to push the boy away as he struggled to get above her, pink rimmed eyes still locked on her lips. "Love..." he whispered.

"Flattered," Marinette grits out, "but no!" With a mighty kick, she dislodged him, only for him to dive back to her.

Before he could reach, black claws dug into the man's shoulder and ripped him off her, a growl spiking the air. Marinette scrambled back as Chat pushed the victim away, baring his teeth, pupils narrowed thin.

"She said no," Chat grits out.

"Love," was all the guy could utter, reaching for her.

Chat growled. With a great leap, he grabbed the guy and dumped him on the other side of a fence. There the boy locked gaze with a girl who had also been hit, her eyes a matching pink. With an eager cry, they ran for each other, eager to get lost in one another.

Wrinkling his nose, Chat dropped down, offering a hand to Marinette. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'll be better," she said, letting him pull her up, trying not to react as she felt Tikki twitch and rustle in her purse. The akuma must be coming. There wasn't enough time for her to hide... Se looked to Chat, an idea sparking in her head. "Actually you came at a good time. I need your help."

"Help?" he repeated, raising a brow down at the princess. His ear twitched, hearing the akuma draw near, still singing her song. Grinning cheekily, he asked, "Does Purrincess want me to hide her away?"

"No," she said, "she wants you to go with the flow. Can you?"

"Cats _are_ very flexible Prin-"

She grabbed his bell, cutting him off as she pulled him close. "Good," she said with a confident grin that had him stiffening. Before Chat could move, Marinette captured his lips. A squeaking mew popped out of his throat and Chat flailed before his claws awkwardly grabbed her forearms, still mindful of the points and the damage they could do. For a few minutes they stood stiff and still, awkward from the rush of contact.

Hearing the akuma's contemplative hum, Marinette pushed against the cat, rolling her lips and lightly nipping the edge of his bottom lip. A groan bubbled out of the cat and he reacted. His eyes fell closed in pleasure, a deep purr bubbling out of him as he pushed back, head tilting for better access. Marinette didn't plan for the tingling sensation to course through her, feel the heat of his near body, the heavy sigh brushing her cheek.

Getting lost in the sensation, her other hand slowly came up, cupping his jaw and lightly running her thumb over the curve of his chin, earning an even louder purr from the cat.

When he pushed, she followed Chat's silent instruction, walking back till her back found the wall, leaning against it as his claws slid up to cup her cheeks and angle her head better, nipping and sucking on her lip, jumping slightly when she nipped back.

He licked her lips, huskily murmuring, "Marinette." She met his eyes, hazy with desire. It made her knees weak and a warmth flared in her stomach and her cheeks flashed red.

She sucked in a groaning breath when he lightly nips her bottom lip, before his tongue came to soothe the bite.

He jolted when her tongue skimmed his when she tried to lick her lips.

There was a jab at her side, her purse bouncing slightly and trying to draw the girl's attention away.

With a soft hum, Marinette pushed against the bell, meeting the half lidded gaze of Chat, breathing a little hard from the intimacy. When he moved down to catch her lips again, she pressed a finger against his lips, fluttering at the damp warmth coated over them. She managed out, "Thanks Chaton." And hurried away before he could grab her.

Or before she could grab him and pull him down again.

Ignoring the slightly teasing, slightly chiding look from the kwami, Marinette called for the transformation, ready to dive at Aphrodeedee again.

She was unable to help but lick her lips when she caught sight of the dazed Chat Noir hopping in to help, remembering the soft warmth and tingle of his touch.

She was starting to wonder if she really should have just hidden away.

She wouldn't be dealing with this fluttering sensation then.

* * *

"-rien... Drien... _Adrien!_ "

He jerked up with a start, blinking wildly as he met Nathalie's concerned and baffled gaze. "Ye-yeah?" he rushed out, cheeks pink.

She gave him an odd look. "You alright?" she asked him slowly.

"Y-yeah..."

"...You don't sound too sure. Is there something you need to talk abou-"

"No!" Adrien said sharply. Then winced at her odd stare. He hurried out, "No. Just, uh, tired?"

She raised a high, skeptical brow. "But your schedule has been so light..."

Adrien shrugged, looking away from her skepticism. Before she could comment, Adrien simply hurried away. Rushing to his room, he closed the door behind him, heart pounding. Turning to his room, he tensed when he saw the Jagged Stone album cover, with _her_ name scrawled over it. The remembrance of soft, warm lips ghosted over his, and he could remember the smell of sweets and vanilla and flowers drifting into his nose. Making a squeaking sound, he flopped to his bed, burying himself into it and trying to muffle the memory of the kiss.

He couldn't believe she kissed him.

Well, he could, he was devilishly handsome but...

 _He was Chat Noir_.

A feared villain of Paris.

_Yet she kissed him._

Mindful, it was to evade an akuma but...

Wouldn't a quick kiss have been enough?

How did it wind up dragged out to... to...

The remembrance was almost too much for him. The softness pf her lips, the little sound she made when he caught her off guard. The slight taste of cookies tickling the tip of his tongue, and how he almost willed the transformation away just to feel her warm cheeks beneath his palm and...

Giving off a sound that was between a groan and meow, Adrien rolled off his bed, dragging his pillow with him and trying to muffle the sound against the plushness. Plagg stared at him from the desk, far from impressed.

"You want to talk about it?"

Adrien jerked up, meeting the grinning Nooroo, purple eyes bright as he stared down at the flustered teen.

"W-what?" Adrien croaked, entirely red faced.

"Do yo want to talk about it?" Nooroo repeated, wiggling from where he sat on the bed and looking far too excited.

"Talk about what?" Adrien rushed out.

Plagg scoffed from where he sat on the desk.

Nooroo blinked at the child, then rolled his eyes. "Your feelings!" the kwami declared, waving his little arms. "I could feel you being so flustered and jumpy from the other side of the manor!" Leaning forward, the little purple god asked, "Did something happen?"

"N-no!" Adrien sharply rushed out.

Plagg unhelpfully voices, "He got kissed by a girl."

Nooroo released a happy gasp.

"Plagg!" Adrien exploded, rounding on the kwami, aghast.

"Oh how wonderful!" Nooroo proclaims, wings beating rapidly as he floated up into the air and squirmed.

Adrien stuttered and blushed, watching the butterfly kwami flutter and spin.

Plagg just rolls his eyes and dives for the waste bin.

"It's ok child," Nooroo coos, dropping down and resting on Adrien's knee. With an encouraging smile, he said, "You humans typically always make things more complicated than they really are."

"But I, that kiss, I, I don't think it was supposed t-to be-"

"Talk it out," Nooroo said simply.

"T- _talk?!_ " Adrien chokes.

"Adrien," Nooroo bids, "as the butterfly miraculous, my power resolves around change. And change is often tied to someone emotional state. Change starts with you, with your feelings on the matter, and what you do with it. I can confirm that the most successful changes done to an unsteady relationship have communication. You need to talk to her, figure this situation out."

Adrien stared down at the kwami, then looked away, blushing as he recalled the gleam of light sky blue eyes, the freckles dotted over her nose, and the boldness of her smile as she grabbed the bell on his neck and pulled him down...

Adrien hunched up, face going tomato red.

Nooroo just smiled, looking amused and pleased.

* * *

Despite Nooroo's suggestion, Adrien did not go back to Marinette.

He downright avoided her. If he was out and about and saw her, his face would go a shame less red and he would flee the scene. Partly from embarrassment, partly to resist the temptation to go down, scoop her up, and slip away to a more private area to enjoy those soft lips and the sweet honey smell of her scent and the easing heat of her body and...

Adrien quickly decided that it would just be entirely unieal if he met up with her again.

At least, not till he sorted out his emotions on this matter, and got better control over himself.

It wasn't very... gentlemanly to want to kidnap someone and kiss them silly. No matter how pleasing and addicting the sensation was. Nooroo was right that they did need to talk first.

And there was the detail that his father would be proven right.

That Marinette was a distraction as he feared. That his son has wound up more focused on the dark haired girl than their mission. What's worse was that Adrien... he didn't feel any shame for it. He wanted to be near her, he wanted to kiss her, press at her side, bury his nose in his hair and just... purr away and soak in the mirth that came with her presence.

...It left him wondering if his miraculous was even still trying to manipulate him to Ladybug's side.

It didn't seem so, at least, not as bad as before. When they got close in a fight, her scent didn't brush his mind for him to remember and contemplate. He wasn't as consciously aware of the heat of her touch.

Adrien just wasn't sure what to think on the matter.

He knew one thing, and he told Plagg so, "We need to get those earrings." The sooner they got them, the sooner she would be back home, and the sooner he could come to her side, with no objections from his father, no mission to hold over his head.

He wondered why he thought Plagg would be supportive.

It was probably because he started talking to him more.

It was quite the rude awakening when the little black god angrily through a wad of paper at Adrien's face and then dove for his waste bin. Moodily, Adrien returned the favor by dumping a pile of wadded paper on the kwami, earning a dark rumble in response.

Intent on leaving the kwami buried under light paper, Adrien opened the door to his room and jerked in surprise when he saw his father on the other side, Nooroo seated on his shoulder. "P-Père?" he greeted nervously.

"Adrien," his father greeted back.

Nooroo offered him an encouraging smile.

"C-can I help you?" Adrien asked, running his nail along the rim of the door, trying to manage the jittery energy coursing through him.

"Yes," Père stated, nodding for his room. Adrien quickly let him in. "Nooroo has brought to my attention an... opportunity. One that would help us both."

"Yeah?"

"He has proposed how ideal it would be for you to go to school."

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he stared up at his father.

"You'll have your chance to socialize, and it would be opportunistic for your future." Meeting his wide gaze, Père clarified, "But you will have a job there."

"Ladybug," Adrien breathed.

"We know she goes to school, and which school she goes to." Nodding to his son, Père states, "I want you to search the student body for her. Get close, steal away her earrings." He walked towards the window. "If brute force won't work, cleverness will." He met Adrien's green eyes. "Can you do it?"

Meeting his father frosty gaze, Adrien nodded. "I can."

It'll all get better after they get the earrings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> By edendaphne!  
> http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/150810282190/part-1-of-2-i-made-it-2-parts-instead-of-3-i-got  
> http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/150810409240/part-2-of-a-scene-from-imthepunchlord-s-fanfic


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.

Mistakes were made.

There was no way around the fact.

Mistakes were made.

Marinette grimaced down at the white page, twirling her pencil between her fingers. Tikki perches on her head, waiting for the girl to move. Near them sat a pigeon, eyeing the plate of cookies set on the table. When it hopped over, it jumped when Marinette's voice cut in, "Don't even think about it Jacques."

Those were her stress cookies.

She was going to get to them... eventually. When she was ready.

Tikki lightly scolds, "Don't take your frustration out on Jacques."

Marinette just huffs. "He's a gluttonous pigeon that won't leave." It was bad enough with just him. Now she had a cat that likes hanging around... though he has yet to drop by since that kiss.

"He's a handsome bird," Tikki reasons, floating down to the plate and tearing a piece of cookie off, offering it to the bird.

Jacques made a happy coo, snatching up the crumb eagerly.

"A bird I didn't ask for," Marinette grumbled.

Just like the cat she didn't ask for.

A cat she kissed...

Face going red, she slapped her sketchbook against her face, groaning into it.

Blinking at her chosen, Tikki took a small bite of a cookie, before tearing off another piece and offering it to the pigeon. "Don't stress about it," she advised.

"I kissed him," Marinette told the paper.

"And he kissed back," Tikki observes.

"Tikki!" Marinette hisses, rounding on her with flustered cheeks. "That, that wasn't supposed to happen! That kiss... it... it..." Marinette couldn't finish her sentence, face going red. Tikki just smiled, looking amused and just patiently waiting for her chosen to collect herself.

When she calmed down, Tikki asks, "Is it really so bad?"

Marinette stutters. She squeaks out, "Complications! Complicated!"

Tikki tilts her head.

"I... that kiss with Chat, it, it wasn't supposed to... well."

"But it did. You two got into it enough that you forgot the akuma."

Marinette choke out a squeak, utterly embarrassed.

Tikki smiles. She reassures, "It's ok. Affections are complicated and invigorating. Personally I think it's a step in the right direction!" One of many.

Marinette weakly responds, "But Chat, he's..."

"People change," Tikki bids. Picking up a cookie, she carried it over to Marinette. "And you can help speed up that change." Setting it on her page, she floated up and nuzzled her chosen's nose. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

"You seem confident in that," Marinette comments, picking up the cookie and nibbling on it.

Tikki giggled. "If you're as old as me, you can make likely predictions. Time has a way of repeating itself."

"So this has happened before?" Marinette asked.

"You're not the first Ladybug to go through this." Glancing out towards the rooftops, she adds, "And there have been Cats that have gone through what you're going through too."

"Happy endings?" Marinette guessed.

"...The balance is always sorted out in the end."

Marinette gives the kwami a sharp look. Tikki didn't give an explanation. "You kwamis can be frustrating, you know?" Especially when they're vague.

Tikki giggles. "Sometimes you humans can be too."

"You don't need to tell me," Marinette said, earning another giggle from the kwami. She let the topic die down, taking another bite of her cookie. With a flicker of inspiration, Marinette started to sketch, cookie hanging out of her mouth.

Tikki smiles at her chosen. Floating up, she sat next to Jacques, grabbing her own cookie and started to nibble away.

* * *

"You look tired."

Marinette stills. Then looks up.

Lila leans on her table across from her, smiling charmingly. Marinette returns it tightly. "A bit," Marinette said. She turned back down to her sketchbook, gliding the pencil down, shaping the skirt.

"Been staying up late designing?" Lila guessed.

"Yeah."

Lila chuckles. "I bet you'll be quite the little designer."

Marinette nods.

"You know, if you want, I bet I could get a word in for you, to Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette pauses, sparing a glance at the girl skeptically.

Lila grinned, olive eyes gleaming. "He's designed some clothes for me you know. I get along very well with him and his family. Especially his son. I modeled with him once." Lila turns away, eyeing her nails, looking pleased.

"I don't think I've ever seen that." She may not pay much attention to models, but she doesn't think she's ever seen Papillon fashions on Lila. Thinking of Adrien, she could recall quite a few outfits that he's worn.

She can't remember ever seeing Lila wear something in a fashion magazine.

Lila pauses, turning her eyes to her.

Licking her lips, Marinette puts out, "I don't think I've ever seen any clothes worn by you."

"It was a private shoot," Lila states, "only two pictures were made. One framed in the Agreste manor, and one for me."

Marinette raised a brow.

"Anyway," Lila brushes off, "if you want, I'm sure I could reach out to Monsieur Agreste, maybe he would take you under his wings. Maybe you would work under him. Maybe you'd even get to meet his son!"

Marinette hums, nodding slowly.

Eyes slanting, Lila lightly adds, "That is, if he notices you."

Marinette glances up.

Lila smiles.

"Is there something you want?" Marinette asks.

"Nothing, just wanted to chat with the class president!" Lila said. "You like keeping good relations with everyone, right?"

"I try," Marientte said, "especially with those that are reasonable."

Lila hums, olive eyes gliding over her. Lila offered, "I did want to warn you." Her smile dropped, she turned to send a wary gaze around the room. Marinette eyed her patiently, waiting. Leaning forward, Lila whispered, "I think Chloe is spreading rumors about you."

"About me?" Marinette echoes, a touch of concern in her voice.

It was a fact she wasn't surprised to hear.

Though Chloe spreading rumors of her now?

For what purpose?

"I think she's bitter about her loss to you, about you being class president? Just, just be careful Marinette." Lila offers a hopeful smile.

Marinette returns it, half heared. "Thanks..."

* * *

This was just a week of constant mistakes, Marinette decided.

First she kissed Chat.

And probably made things weird with how she hasn't seen him for a while.

She _shouldn't_ miss him, but she kinda did?

And she just... she made it weird. With that damn kiss.

And now, and now this.

When she joined Max in encouraging Kim to confess, she should've checked. She should have stopped to see who he was confessing too.

But she didn't.

And now there was an angry cupid flying around spreading hate and hunting Chloe. A Chloe that was clinging to her. Clinging to _Marinette_.

Not Ladybug.

"Chloe!" Marinette grounds out, trying to shove the blonde off her.

Sabrina hovered unhelpfully close, buffering Marinette's struggle to get free.

"He is your friend!" Chloe snaps, not letting go. She squealed when Dark Cupid's shadow flashed over them, she jerked them both behind a flower stand, blue eyes locked on the red and black figure.

"A friend whose _mad_ at me," Marinette grumbles, trying to squirm free, wincing at her throbbing elbow that hit the stand's rim.

Really, if she knew just _who_ Kim was confessing too, she would have told him no. Saved them all the trouble. Or... she shoots Chloe a dark look. "You know you didn't _have_ to do that."

Chloe shoots her a glare. "It was funny!"

"It wasn't worth this!" Marinette snaps, jerking when Sabrina pushed her from behind. Rounding on her, she snapped, "Seriously?!"

"Don't be rude," Sabrina snaps back.

"Well sorry, but its a _truth_."

Chloe made an offended gasp.

"Chloe," she grits out, glaring at the blonde, "we wouldn't be in this if you just said, 'no Kim, I don't like you like that.' Not take a picture of him at his lowest and send it to everyone!"

Chloe sticks her nose up. "It was hilarious," she insisted.

"It wasn't-"

"Ha haa!" Dark Cupid appeared, bow pointed down to the three girls and shooting a wild shot before flying off.

Marinette reacted, jumping out of the way and carrying Chloe with her with the blonde still refusing to let go of her.

Leaving Sabrina to get hit.

Lips coated black, the redhead turned to them, giving Chloe darkest evil eye Marinette's ever seen. "You know what's really funny, Chloe?" Sabrina leered. "You covered in soil, being saved by _Marinette_."

"What's offensive about that?!" Marinette demanded, while Chloe released a horrified gasp.

Pulling out her cell and snapping a photo, Sabrina walked off. By a chime of her cell, Marinette knew Sabrina had sent the picture to everyone in school.

Chloe gaped at her, watching the pleased girl prowl away.

Marinette sighed tiredly.

"D-did she just?!" Chloe stuttered.

"Probably," Marinette sighed, standing up and unintentionally dragging Chloe with her. Looking down, she met Tikki's frowning stare. _I know_ , she mouthed to the kwami.

She'd like to see Tikki try and get away from Chloe.

Tugging at her arm, she asked the blonde, "Can you let me go now?"

Chloe rounds on her, snarling, "Are you crazy?! You're my shield against those arrows!"

Marinette raises a very high brow at her.

Rolling her eyes at Marinette's stupidity, she waved to the sky. "There's an akuma flying around spreading _hate_ , _Marinette_. And everyone _loves me_ , expect you. You get hit, you won't do anything to me since you already dislike me."

Marinette gapes at the blond. "Are you serious?!" she proclaims.

"You know," a voice comes behind them, startling the two girls, "from what I've seen these past few months, I think _anyone_ could replace her."

They turned, seeing a stiff, cheeky Chat Noir grinning at them.

"Chat Noir!" Chloe shrieks. She shoves Marinette at the cat and flees, screaming, "He's going to ruin my hair!"

Marinette stands stiff against Chat's chest, very, very, very aware of the firm warmth beneath her palms. The rise and dip of it as he breathed, that hot breath tickling her bangs, and the weight of his gaze peering down at her. His claws were lightly resting on her shoulders, curving around her frame. She dare look up, seeing his eyes flick up to meet her gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He was staring at her lips.

Her cheeks went pink at the memory of the kiss.

She took a step back, quickly putting her hands behind her back. "Hi!" she greeted awkwardly.

He cleared he throat, looking away as he returned, "Hi."

She felt Tikki nudge her side from inside the purse, silently reminding her the issue at hand. Licking her lips, Marinette lightly teases, "So, another love related akuma?"

He snorts, his tail giving quite a flick. "I don't decide the akumas," he scolds with no real bite. "I kind of wish I did."

"Oh?" she prompts.

"I'd choose something cooler, and more fun. Like... an anime related akuma."

She snorts back, trying her muffle her giggles. "You like anime," she repeats, unsurprised.

"I do," he said, grinning. "Do you?"

"I enjoy a little," she reveals. "Mostly just romantic comedies though." There was another sharp nudge at her side. "Anyway! I uh, better go hide! Kim kinda has it out for me..." She spares a glance at the sky, searching for the akuma. If she was lucky, he was still going after Chloe.

"Oh yes!" Chat hastily agrees. Reaching up and rubbing is neck, he awkwardly offers, "Shall this knight escort you to a hiding spot, Princess?"

Tikki buzzed in her purse.

Marinette should say no. She should reassure that she'd be fine, send him off so she can transform. And yet, she found herself smiling and saying, "Sure."

Chat smiled.

Marinette could feel her purse jerk at her side.

With a wave of his claws, he beckoned her down the empty street before them.

* * *

Marinette was very sure she was going to get quite the scolding for this when it was all over. Probably just another mistake to add to her week.

But at this moment she didn't care.

She wasn't even sure if she could remove the grin plastered over her lips. Chat shared it, holding up his claws as he listed off with a tap to each finger, "So Kuragehime, Ouran High School Host, Monthly Girls Nozaki-kun, Noragami, and..."

"Akatsuki no Yona," she puts in.

Humming, Chat said, "I'll have to remember that one. Those are all the animes you like?"

"The ones I was willing to dabble in. I like cartoons a bit more."

He snorts, "You do have quite the list."

"They're good!" she insists.

"Ok, ok," he eased, rolling off their names, making sure he had them down. "Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Avatar the Last Airbender, Over the Garden Wall, and... The Amazing World of Gumball?"

"The Loud House is pretty cute too. And Be Cool Scooby Doo is actually funny. And Danny Phantom is an old favorite."

"I'll check those out sometime," he promises. Cheekily, his tail whips around and lightly taps her calf. Shooting him a look, she nudges her shoulder against his, earning a chuckle from the cat. Only for his smile to drop when he catches her gaze. His eyes flickered down to her lips, cheeks flushing pink as he gives his lips a quick lick.

Marinette quickly looked away, blushing a little.

Clearing his throat, he awkwardly voices, "So uh... we, we going to..."

He winces as his voice trails, mentally scrambling for the word.

She offers, "Talk?"

Chat jumps for it. "Yes! Talk. About that, the uh..."

"Kiss?"

A strangled mew came out of his throat.

Marinetre echoed his flustered state with a big flinch. "We-well, first off, I, I'm sorry for kinda bombing that on you," she babbled, tugging her hair. "I, I shouldn't hav-"

He rubbing the back of his neck, he cuts in. "I, I didn't really mind. It was, sudden but uh..." Chat's face went pink, and the cat was unable to finish his sentence. Marinette chuckled a little, finding his flustered state cute.

Something she never thought she'd associate with Chat.

The cat was being cute.

And flustered.

And this, this was just so weird.

They were enemies. Or at least, he considered _L_ _adybug_ to be an enemy.

Even before... whatever this was, Chat was just an annoyance along with every akuma. She didn't think she'd be able to hang with him, share cookies, talk, be comfortable enough to touch, and... much less get comfortable enough to kiss.

But she had.

She kissed Chat Noir.

He kissed her back.

He doesn't know that she's Ladybug and this... this whole thing was a mess.

"Marinette?"

She gave a start, turning to him.

Chat stared down at her, frowning slightly. "You ok?"

"Fine!" she rushed out, waving his worries away. "Just... it's kinda confusing."

He chuckled dryly, looking away. "A bit." Clearing his throat, he turned to her, starting, "Marinette."

She paused, glancing. Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze, roving over her, settling on her lips before glancing up to her eyes. She licked her lips, drawing his eyes back down. He gulped. "I..."

His ear twitched and Chat jerked forward, wrapping around her protectively. Just as she saw Dark Cupid fly over, snarling out, "He had enough of your affections!"

The arrow hit Chat before Marinette could move them.

Dark Cupid flew off, cackling.

Chat held her tight, hissing into her ear.

"Chat?" she asked, barely aware of Tikki buzzing frantically in her purse.

"M-Marinette, I, I li, lo..." he managed out, his voice strained as e shuddered. Suddenly his grip on her tightened uncomfortably, claws lightly digging into her shoulders. "I loathe you," he growls, drawing back enough to show twisted black painted lips, and the thinning of his pupils.

That was a snarl she knew more.

With a smile, she returns with full honesty, "I like you too Chat. I didn't think I would, but I do."

Chat stiffened, surprised.

She took advantage of his surprise and kicked his feet out from under him. She took off as Chat scrambled up, pursuing her, snarling, "I don't like you! And hearing that you like me fills me with rage!"

Chat pounced and Marinette ducks under him, hearing the hiss of his claws slicing air. "I'm going to make you a scratching post!" he cried, skidding to a halt and diving at her, slashing wildly.

Marinette jerked and danced around his swipes. In a moment of opportune, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over once more before tearing off. She ducked into an alley, and after a moment of hesitation, hid out of sight behind a pile of boxes.

Chat raced after her, stopping at the entrance to scour around for her, nose twitching as he tried to sniff her out.

Marinette didn't move, watching him prowl through the gaps of boxes she squeezed herself behind Chat.

She heard the pound of wings and the crunch of boots on the road. "Chat Noir," Dark Cupid called, coming into view with a smug smile on his lips. "Now that you-" He jerked back when Chat threw a wild slash at him.

Hissing, Chat snarled, "I'm not working with you. Never."

The akuma looked surprised, the butterfly symbol flaring over his features.

"I hate Hawk Moth," Chat continued then charged, ready to tear up the cupid. "I'll never work with him again!"

Dark Cupid flew away, muttering a curse as he escaped the enraged wielder. Chat pursued him, snarling and swiping.

Alone, Marinette slowly drew out from her hiding spot, pursing her lips as she stared after the two.

Tikki popped, pursing her lips as she eyeballed her chosen.

"I know," Marinette sighed, not looking down to meet that scolding gaze. "I, it was... an opportunity?" she offered, sheepish.

"There'll be other opportunities," Tikki gently scolds. "But let's take care of that akuma." She narrowed her eyes. "You owe me your best chocolate chip cookies for this stress."

With a weak chuckle, Marinette agreed.

* * *

Ladybug flew about, barrel rolling onto a Parisian roof. Straightening up, she sought for Dark Cupid, ready to end this drama. Faintly she could hear all the fights breaking out over Paris. Dark Cupid's work was everywhere. But no Dark Cupid...

She tensed when she heard the click of boots on tiles, coming up behind her. "Chat Noir," she greeted, crouching as she turned to face him.

Chat stood a little ways behind her, black lips pursed into a small scowl as he gave her a stink eye. "Ladybug," he returned.

Tense seconds ticked by as they gazed at one another, waiting.

But neither moved.

Ladybug didn't go at him.

He didn't charge at her.

He didn't even slip into an aggressive stance.

He... he almost looked bored?

When his ear gave a slight twitch, Ladybug faltered out of her crouch. "You're not going to come at me?" she asked, eyeing him oddly.

His lips pulled back, showing his teeth. "No." Looking away, his tail gave an agitated slash behind him, twisting and curling about. "I, _Ladybug_... I have a proposition for you."

She raised a brow at him.

He drew near, tail twisting around his feet. He stopped a few feet from her, still not dropping into an aggressive stance. Ladybug didn't quite know how to react to this Chat.

"I hate Hawk Moth. I want to do nothing more than piss him off." With a tight, unfriendly smile, he asked, "And what would piss Hawk Moth off most?"

Blinking, she guessed, "Me?"

Chat's smile grew, green eyes glinting. "Working with you," he confirms with a slight purr in his tone.

Ladybug completely dropped her stance, _not_ expecting this at all. She pointed at herself, repeating dumbly, "You want to work with me?"

"Yes."

"Just to piss off Hawk Moth?"

"Obviously."

Probably not what Tikki had in mind, but she'd take it. "Alright," she said, setting her hands on her hips. "I'm up for pissing off Hawk Moth." Drawing near, she offered her hand to him, her eyes flicking towards those black coated lips before ripping to his green eyes. His lips twisted before he lightly took her hand, meeting her gaze. She asked, "Do you know what the possessed item is?"

"No." Chat dropped her hand, drawing away and glaring down into the streets.

"I think it's a little brooch," Ladybug offered, coming to stand at his side and joining him in peering down. "Looking for someone?"

"Marinette," he growled, jerking her gaze to him.

"Why?"

"I hate that I don't know where she is."

Humming as she shifted beside him, she clasped her yo yo, starting to spin it as she sought for Dark Cupid. "I'm sure you'll find her after Dark Cupid is taken care of."

He hummed in agreement.

Ladybug threw her yo yo and swooped away.

Chat followed, a dark shadow behind her.

She had to fight her fierce instincts to speed away and hide.

Not today.

Not right now.

* * *

Dark Cupid was harder than she thought, even with Chat now fighting with her, this fight.

The akuma was infuriated to see Chat Noir at her side, and got far more aggressive.

And he wasn't opposed to getting outside help.

While Chat had scared him into the sky above, Ladybug was scrambled with her fans that came piling on, infuriated and bitter.

"Tell me who you are!" Alya snarled, gripping the red heroine's shoulders. "Why do you keep secrets?! You shouldn't keep secrets!"

With a great twist, she lodged Alya off and jumped away, wincing as the fans followed her in an angry swarm. No matter where she went, she couldn't get a grasp of her surroundings, couldn't get a break, and much less rush in to help Chat Noir with Dark Cupid.

Quickly jumping up to higher ground, she summoned, "Lucky Charm!"

A bottle of soap fell into her hands.

She squints down at the charm, then looks around the area, trying to figure out how this could help her get away from these fans.

Her eyes settled on a fire hydrant.

Perfect.

With a few great leaps, she dropped near it and turned the wheel. Water shot out, licking the street below and rushing towards the fans that came tearing to her, all eyes locked on her. With a coy grin, Ladybug ripped the cap off and dunk all the soap into that stream, watching it froth and bubble.

She watched, satisfied as civilians slipped and tripped in the wet, slippery street.

Only at the cost of time.

Her earrings beeped their warning, and Ladybug fled away.

Dropping into an alley, she willed the transformation to drop, catching Tikki before the kwami hit the ground. Cracking her purse open and checking, Marinette grinned when she saw that she still had some cookies in there for her. "Eat up," she beckons, gently setting Tikki in there.

The little god presses against her hand, tiredly waving to her. "Marinette," she calls.

The dark haired girl pauses, sparing a fast glance to the streets before meeting Tikki's gaze.

"Love can break all magical binds," the god tells her tiredly.

Marinette blinks down at her. "What?"

But Tikki didn't elaborate. Giving Marinette an encouraging smile, she dropped back into the purse to attack the cookie supply. "Tikki?" Marinette calls after her, only the little god didn't respond.

"Love breaks all magical binds?" she repeats in confusion.

What did that have to do with anything?

She jumps at a sounding rattle above, and looks up to see Chat sitting up with a wince, Dark Cupid diving by with a furious cry. Clasped tightly in his hand was his strap. Marinette gasped excitedly. Chat had managed to break it!

Dark Cupid was going to have a harder time shooting now!

Chat moved to go after him, only to jerk to a stop when he caught sight of her.

Marinette tensed.

The blond's face twisted up, furious and savage.

Marinette sighed and tore off.

With a loud snarl, Chat dropped after her and pursued. When she felt him dive for her, she tried to feign under him once more. Only for Chat to catch on, jerking to pursue, and catching her off guard as he encased her once more. They fell hard to ground and rolled. When they stopped, Chat saddled her, smirking down at her as he learned forward. "Uncomfortable?" he asked, lightly tracing a claw over her cheek.

Marinette snips back, "I can think of more uncomfortable situations."

His expression darkens as he draws near, hissing. "Then I can make this more uncomfortable. I'll ruin it all! I'll tear your hair to shreds, I'll scratch up your freckles, and," he raised a claw hovering it over her eye. He grinned, letting her catch the silent threat.

Wincing a little, Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, glaring.

He tilts his head. "Not scared?" he asks lightly. He draws near, his nose brushing against her own. "Come on _Princess_ ," he sneers, "tremble for me."

Her glares up at him, her gaze flickering to the black sneering lips.

_Love breaks all magical binds..._

She was crazy.

She had to be crazy.

Sucking in a nervous breath, she asks, "You cats can go with the flow, right?"

He blinked at her. Then snorts. "We're flexible," he said. "Of course I can."

He jerks when she cups his jaw. She implores, "Then don't be afraid to follow my lead." And before he can rip away, she hauls him down, slamming his lips against hers.

They both sat stiff and still, frozen with surprise; before Chat's body slumped forward, a deep purr rumbling out of him as he melts onto her. Marinette shuddered as he presses and rolls against her, blowing hot breath over her cheek, while his hair fell forward, tickling her forehead. When she drops her hold on his face, he draws away, sharing a gasp with her.

He blinks dazedly down at her, before straightening, looking confused. "What? What's going..." he trailed, eyes widening when he saw the position they were in. With a yowl, he jumps up, hastily apologizing.

"It's alright," Marinette eased, rubbing her arms with a slight wince. "It's alright. You didn't hurt me."

"B-but I... I..." Chat twisted his fingers about, cheeks going red as he recalled the situation. "I'm so sorry that, that was just so ungentlemanly of me and I, I don't even-"

Marinette pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's alright," she repeats. "It was just the spell, you did _not_ hurt me, and the kiss brought you bac-"

"Kiss?!" Chat cuts in, looking very alarmed and confused. "We kissed?"

She blinks. "You don't remember?"

"No?"

They both jerked when they heard a snarl above, seeing Dark Cupid haul out an arrow, aiming down towards them.

Chat grabbed her and tore off, racing away before the arrow could hit them.

He didn't stop till they reached her terrace, and popping open her trapdoor, he dropped her down on her bed. Pointing down, he ordered, "Stay there." And was gone.

Marinette raises a brow after him.

Tikki pops out of the purse, stretching. "Well I'm ready if you are."

"Convenient," Marinette notes, giving her head a light tap.

Tikki smiles. "It was an opportunity."

* * *

Adrien tightly gripped his bag strap, eyeing the building he's prowled around so many times, he knows its in and out better than any new student should. Most of the people he's worked with came here.

Ladybug was here.

Straightening, Adrien murmurs, "The objective is to find her."

Ladybug first.

Friends later.

...Though he supposes if he could manage the two, great!

Maybe, it'd be _better_ that way!

If he had a lot of friends, Ladybug wouldn't be as suspicious...

He jumps when he feels Plagg shift in his shirt pocket. Cracking it open, he meets the slanted green eyes, silently pressing him to get a move on.

Offering him a sheepish smile, Adrien did as he bid, walking into the school, a little excited to see students hanging around, talking with one another. The atmosphere was so different when they weren't running around panicking!

It was pleasant.

He could happily get used to it.

A muted purr rumbled out of him.

He was actually at a school!

Attending school!

It felt so right and natural to be here!

It took all his will not to burst with energy. He was so giddy and excited he wanted to race and jump around.

But that wasn't a very human thing to do, it'd be weird, draw the wrong attention to him and... _Ladybug would totally realize it was him and he could risk that._

Not that it would matter if he found her _first_.

And he should be able too. Living with another miraculous user, he knows that there is barely any physical change to the wielder. His father didn't seem changed that much. Well, mostly. He had a silver mask covering his features so no real change that Adrien could see. And the most change Adrien goes through was eyes and hair.

Ladybug shouldn't go through much or any change.

She should be largely the same.

He _should_ be able to pick her out easily.

But, as he looked through the female students, he knew immediately that none of them were Ladybug. Some of their hair was far darker than Ladybug's. Some were too short or too long. Wrong build. Too short. Too tall. Wrong eyes. No freckles.

He thought he would easily spot her in this crowd but, evidently not.

Ladybug was here though.

They learned that she attended here, that she had a history book that was only used here.

But where could she be?

Wouldn't he be able to pick her out?

Frowning, slightly frustrated that he wasn't able to find her immediately, he worked up the steps slowly to his first class. He tapped his pocket where Plagg was, quietly asking, "Why can't I find Ladybug?"

The kwami shifted, but didn't answer.

"Plagg come on," he pressed. "You just _started_ talking to me."

"Maybe she's not hear yet," came a vague answer.

"But school's about to start!" he proclaimed.

There was a jab at his chest.

Sighing, Adrien reasoned to himself, "Maybe she's already in class." It was a good sized school. And there was no guarantee that he does wind up in the same classes as her. He'd just have to be patient. It was going to be a long semester, there was a chance he'd come across Ladybug sometime.

Coming to what would be his first class of the day, Adrien paused, suddenly nervous.

This was it.

_This was it!_

There was another jab at his chest and Adrien grasped the doorknob and turned, coming into the room.

Eyes all rounded on him and Adrien froze.

He had an instinctive urge to turn tail and speed away.

A throat cleared and he turned his timid gaze to the teacher, a redheaded woman. She offered him a kind smile. "You must be-"

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe suddenly shouted, hopping out of her seat and tackling him. Adrien cringed at the perfume that assaulted his nose.

"C-Chloe," he managed out, voice tight as his nose sharply ached. _Too much, too much, too much..._

She drew away, blue eyes bright; Adrien forced a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Père finally let me attend!" he said, genuinely happy to share the information.

"Oh wonderful!" Chloe gushes, clapping her hands and bouncing in her spot. Turning around, she pointed to Sabrina. "Move here, now! Adrihoney, you'll sit next to m-"

"That won't be necessary!" Adrien quickly cuts in, hurriedly setting his bag on the close desk, in front of the empty seat. Partly because he doesn't want to force the redhead to move, partly because he didn't think he would make it if he sat next to Chloe the rest of the year. He didn't think his nose would make it.

He looked to his seatmate and tensed when he saw it was the boy that had taken Marinette out on the "study date".

He had to bite his lip hard to mute the urge to growl at him.

He wasn't with her.

He could make this work.

Besides, better him than Chloe.

At the boy's wary look, Adrien offered a tight smile.

He could make this work.

"Alright," the teacher calls, "everyone to your seats."

Chloe didn't leave his side. Looking at him expectantly, she asked, "You'll have lunch with me today, right?"

"Uh maybe?" he said, easing his bag further on the desk, waiting for Chloe to leave so he could slip into his seat.

Only before she moved, Adrien stiffened when he heard a familiar rush of feet, drawing Chloe's attention to him. A small body slammed into his back and Adrien twisted around, instinctively and naturally catching a pale thin wrist, and hauling the girl up to her feet.

Familiar sky blue eyes blinked at him in surprise.

Adrien gaped down at her.

Marinette was in his class.

_Marinette was here._

_She was in the same school as Ladybug._

_Ladybug and Marinette were both here._

His mission just got a lot harder...

Thankfully Marinette was able to snap him out of his shock. Boldly she asked, "What are you doing here?"

While Chloe hissed _"rude"_ , Adrien grinned down at her. "Why hi," he teases.

Blushing and pursing her lips, she quietly returned, "Hi."

Before Adrien can answer her question, the teacher cleared her throat. "Seats," she beckons.

Chloe huffed and prowled off.

Marinette drew away from his grip and went around him, rushing to a seat directly behind him. Adrien followed her, seating himself and a little mystified.

She sat behind him.

His mission just got a lot harder...

So caught up in his tense wonder, he didn't notice all the curious, baffled, and plotting eyes locked on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched Mime recently and Marinette had introduced a random pigeon named Jacques. I wanted Jacques to appear in at least one fic.
> 
> I almost didn't have them kiss in Dark Cupid, but I'm weak.
> 
> Don't mind me, building up to Volpina (I'm eager to try another rewrite on it).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, updates are probably going to slow down with classes picking up.

* * *

The instant the teacher turned away, Alya pounced, prompting in Marinette's ear. "How do you know him?!"

Marinette shrugged and made an 'I-don't-know' noise. "I bumped into him a few times," she said. Shooting Alya a look, she stressed, "We're pretty much strangers." She was not to get any ideas.

Not that Alya was going to be swayed.

"You look friendlier than that," Alya points out, eagerly leaning into Marinette's space as she eyed the blond. "Especially on _his_ end."

Marinette purses her lips.

Alya nudged her shoulder, grinning, "I think he likes you."

"Seems so."

Eyeing the teacher to make sure she wouldn't be heard, Alya pressed. "You do know I mean like-like, right? Interested?"

Marinette didn't answer, sparing a fast glance at this blond that kinda keeps popping up in her life. She really wonders why was he at her school? And now, in the middle of the semester?

Marinette frowns at his head.

What was up with this kid?

Alya gives her an odd look. Marinette meets it tiredly. With a frown, Alya asked, "He's not another Lila, is he?"

Marinette moves to reply, an instant,"No," on her tongue; only to falter.

Technically, she had no reason to say no, that this wasn't another Lila.

She didn't know him that well.

He was a friend of Chloe.

Whenever she met him his green eyes were practically shining with mischief and plots, it left her a little leery. Curious and intrigued, but also leery.

And now seeing him pop up here, in the middle of the semester?

It was... curious.

She didn't find it to be a good curious.

And yet, he didn't rub her wrong like Lila did. Even before Marinette picked up on her lies.

Sighing, she just shook her head and focused on the lesson.

She'll figure it out soon enough.

Just... just keep an eye on him.

Something was off.

That was for sure.

What, she didn't know yet, but something was certainly off.

* * *

Who knew it would be so hard to sit in class and ignore the hammering factor that _she was right behind him._

It was hard.

He so desperately wanted to twist around, chat with her, and preen at this discovery.

Only he was also left cringing, because she was there and he had learned that she was a distraction, just as his father knew she'd be. More likely he'd be paying attention to her than Ladybug. That could not happen.

He shouldn't let it happen.

_Ladybug was priority._

He just had to remember that. Focus on the mission. The sooner the objective was met, the sooner he wouldn't have to stress about being distracted by her. Even if it was really tempting to press into her space.

Sighing quietly, Adrien glared at the board, barely listening to the teacher as she lectured.

He was quick to learn that this was a topic that he already knew.

Père had him ahead of the learning curve with his homeschooling.

Something he could make use of...

What better way to check out the student body and the most promising candidates, than offering to be a free tutor?

It's a friendly offer, students would trust him, and he'd get a chance to observe them, to see if they were Ladybug. Added bonus of making friends.

His thoughts flickered to the girl behind him.

Yes, it was a good idea and opportunity.

The bell rang out above them and the teacher called out their homework. Adrien turned to the girl behind him, only to find her already walking past him, looping arms with the redhead that sat beside her, and talking with his seatmate. All three slipped out together, oblivious to Adrien staring after them, feeling a little dishearten. He jumped a little when nails clung to his shoulder. Chloe eagerly leaned into his space, asking, "Shall I show you around, Adrikins?"

Leaning away slightly, and trying to buffer the wrinkling of his nose, Adrien declined.

He already had a fair idea of the school's layout, having joined akumas in chasing Ladybug around.

Before Chloe could try and pressure him into agreeing, he quickly drew away from her, partly heading to his next class, partly to look over more students, a certain dark haired girl on the mind.

He almost didn't know who.

* * *

He was happy to find that he practically had every class with her. Only one class on his schedule did he not have her.

He was sad to find that no one jumped out at him to be Ladybug.

It was the same issues as before.

Either they had the wrong hair, eye, and skin color; or their dark hair was just too dark, too long, too short, the wrong shade of blue, their skin didn't have that soft peach pearl color, and no freckles.

He didn't let it get to him though.

It was just the first day.

And all miraculouses use a glamour.

It was going to take more than a day to peel it away, to discover Ladybug.

He just had to be patient, observant, and focused.

So when Gorilla arrived to pick him, Adrien was grinning as he slipped into the limo. Gorilla peeked at him in the review mirror, humming questionably. Adrien beamed all the brightly, excitedly telling him, "It was great! There were so many students! And most of the stuff I know, but I could..." while Adrien excitedly talked about his day and plans, Gorilla smiled and drove home.

Reaching it, Adrien hurried out with a fast thanks, burst into his house, and almost slammed into Père. Nooroo floated off Gabriel's shoulder just in case, smiling down at the boy, purple eyes bright and pleased.

Raising a pale, almost silver brow, Père notes aloud, "You seem lively."

Wiggling in spot, Adrien gushed, "It was so cool, Père! And it's so weird seeing students not, well, running around and being scared! And-"

"Ladybug," Père gently prompts, a slight pleased smile on his lips.

Adrien falters, wincing. "I... I couldn't find her today."

Humming, Gabriel nods. "It's is to be expected. She is very devious. And the miraculous do have a protective glamour, and will make changes to our appearances to help hide them. I'd expect it'd take a while longer." A silent, _not too long_ , hung in the air between them.

"Hopefully," Adrien agrees.

The two blonds stood silently across each other, Adrien grinning, Gabriel peering, looking him over. Awkwardly, Gabriel asked, "Was it a good first day?"

"It was!" Adrien gushed out, "and I had the most amazing idea Père!"

While the two walked off down a hall, Adrien discussing his plan with his father, Plagg zoomed towards Nooroo's side, grimacing as they left the humans alone. "Well," he said, "I don't miss hiding away all the time, that's for sure."

Nooroo nods, not really paying attention. Clasping his paws together, the butterfly kwami gushes, "He's so happy." Turning to Plagg, he rushes, "Gabriel was so worried and fretful throughout the day, he wanted to be here to greet Adrien when he got back."

"How nice of him," Plagg huffs, bored and hungry. He floated off towards the kitchen, eager for a snack.

Nooroo followed, excitedly asking, "How was Ladybug? And Tikki? Do they have a healthy school environment? Are they doing well?"

Plagg gives him an unimpressed look, before dicing into the fridge, carrying out Camembert. "They're both fine. They're in school, it's school. It's as healthy as it's going to be."

Sparing a glance to the kitchen door, Nooroo dropped down beside Plagg, quietly asking, "How close is he?"

Plagg raises a brow, then grunts.

Nooroo droops, sighing. Of course he was close to Ladybg. Frowning, he utters, "We'll have to be ready."

Plagg hums in bored agreement, popping open the container and starting to chow down. Nooroo peered out the window, nervously optimistic.

Chances were slim that he would discover her.

But he was in a near constant close quarters now.

And Ladybug's luck was bound to run out sometime.

Their best hope was that the sweet boy has been swayed.

* * *

Despite his optimism, Adrien's first week went slowly.

Slow in finding Ladybug, slow in making friends.

Latter part was mostly Chloe's fault, and his own fame.

The only ones to really approach him were fans, fans that got old fast. They only wanted pictures with him, signed autographs, and a chance to get popular quick. He did find a small irony that the girl who was Climatika was a big fan of his. She had not liked him as Chat, and had blown him away half the time refusing to work with him. It was amusingly ironic to see her gushing over him.

And then there was Chloe.

Constantly scaring away others, specifically potential Ladybugs.

Or got into fights with them, turning them away from Adrien more and more...

It was real annoying.

But he was managing it.

The closest he's found was a sweet girl named Mireille, only her eyes and skin tone were wrong, and no freckles.

And a girl whose name he wasn't able to catch, but she was close. A similar shade of peach pearl skin, freckles, dark hair kept in pigtails, about the right height; though eyes might've been a bit too dark but miraculouses did change hair and eyes.

But she was proven to be not be Ladybug when she had tripped down the stairs and hurt her leg, and through her humiliation and pain, became the akuma Paralyzer, freezing people in place and leaving them unable to move.

A fight he wasn't able to join due to getting hit before he could transform.

It was actually quite embarrassing.

Paralyzer had another way of keeping people from moving, having a violent beam to work with her, sending unfortunate students and teachers flying back and bruising themselves.

A wild shot had been sent his way, and just who had to swoop in and save him?

Ladybug.

Immobile, he couldn't escape from that coming angry ray, and could do nothing as familiar, firm, warm arms wrapped around his being and spirited him away. He had just registered the sweet smell of her scent when she stopped on a higher floor and gently leaned him against the wall. Adrien stared at her gleaming earrings, right there, inches from him, and Ladybug had her guard down; if he wasn't immobilized, he could've taken them. He could've gotten away before she even mlved.

"Ladybug," he managed out, his voice hoarse and frustrated.

She looked up, flashed him a friendly smile. "I'll have this taken care of soon," she reassured, giving his shoulder a squeeze before jumping away to deal with Paralyzer, leaving Adrien to fume. And be very consciously aware of the lingering heat of her hand.

It was so embarrassing...

"You look quite pensive."

Adrien gave a start, looking up to seeing a girl lean across from him with a friendly smile, her olive eyes gleaming with excited glee. With a smaller smile, Adrien confirmed, "A bit."

Grinning, she slid her seat closer to him, leaning further into his space than Adrien would like. His nose twitched, the blond trying hard not to wrinkle it on front of her. But that was too strong a smell of pumpkin spice... "Lila Rossi," she introduces, "it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Adrien Agreste."

"Hi," he greeted, sliding away from her for personal space.

She persistently followed and he fought a sigh, not hiding his frown as she leaned into his space one more.

Evidently Chloe wasn't enough...

"So how are you enjoying the school?" she asked.

"Fine," he said.

"You know I'm pretty new too," she declared, wrapping her arms around his elbow and tugging him close. Adrien cringed slightly and drew away, turning to his bag and pretending to reach for a book. Only to pause when his eyes met familiar blue eyes.

Marinette stood across from them, a small frown on her lips as she eyed them curiously.

Adrien perked, wondering in slight excitement if she was jealous.

Only for Marinette to turn away in disinterest, disappearing among the shelves. Adrien stared after her, pouting. Behind him, in a tight tone, Lila notes, "You like Marinette?"

Adrien stiffened, then turned to her sheepishly with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's cute," he offered.

He blinked at the narrow of Lila's eyes, bordering a glare at him for his interest.

Adrien narrowed his eyes back, metaphoric hackles raising back.

Then Lila relaxed and smiled broadly. "I'm good friends with her!" she declared, "Maybe I can help you get to know her better."

He burst out laughing at that, hand on his side. At Lila's surprised and offended look, he tried to reassure, "Thanks, but I got it covered... we know each other pretty well." His cheeks went pink at the facts. They really did know each other pretty well. He knew pink was her favorite color, she enjoyed designing skirts most, she liked gardening, and could not live without chocolate chip cookies. It was silly how they were constantly around her one way or another. She declared to be a true hamster fan, nut he knew in reality she was a secret cat fan. He's seen bits of her doodles.

She's been fond of drawing black cat lately.

He could purr.

And she knew him pretty well. Knew that he was a huge anime fan, knew his favorite color was blue, that he liked his croissants extra buttery, that he liked being free and running around. His favorite hobby was fencing. And his favorite spots to be scratched.

And he liked to cuddle.

And she did too.

They were the best cuddle buddies ever.

Even if she didn't know it was _him_ , she knew him well, just as he knew her.

Giddy, he all but jumped out of his seat and hurried after her, eager to be near her after trying to resist for a near wwek. He did not see the furious olive eyes staring after him.

Sniffing, he caught the barest hint of her scent and followed the trail of sweets. He found her reaching for a book, making soft angry noises as she tried to get it out. At best she could only touch the bottom of the spine. With an amused smile, he drew near, asking, "Need help?"

She jumped, looking up to see him. "Hi," she said, surprised.

Turning to the shelf, he easily pulled the book out for her, offering it to her.

"Thank you."

"A little extra physics reading?" he asked, eyeing the cover.

She hugged it to her chest, "Yeah, trying to get a little more in, the book we have for class don't... offer too many explanations," she said sheepishly.

Adrien grinned. "I'm great at physics, if you need a tutor..." he tempts.

"I may take you up on that. Not the best at physics."

Before Adrien could boast about his favorite subject and how good he was at it, screams filled the library. Jumping the two went to a shelf's edge, peeking around to see what the latest trouble was.

He caught sight of Lila on the ground, trying to tug a piece of paper off her mouth, looking very frustrated and upset. The other students were in similar situation, unable to get the paper off their mouths.

Before them stood the akuma, muttering under her breath.

Adrien managed to catch the name Librarian before huffing. Of course, his father just _had_ to send out an akuma _now_. Just as Adrien was getting his groove on and so close to impressing Marinette. Turning to her, he was just about to tell her to run and hide, only to blink when he found her gone.

Oh, she was quick.

Hidden away already, he called for his transformation and slipped towards the akuma, grinning cheeikly. "So," he greets, "I hear we'll be checking out a Ladybug toda-"

 _"SILENCE!_ " Librarian snarled, slapping a piece of paper over Chat's mouth, muffling him.

Oh maman that hurt.

* * *

"I didn't know you knew Adrien."

Marinette gives a slight start at Lila's furious tone.

Sighing tiredly, she turned to the Italian, frowning. "It matters?" she asked.

"You made me a fool!" Lila seethe, stomping down the steps to glare down at Marinette. "You, you let me-"

" _I_ made you a fool?" Marinette cuts in sharply, raising a dark brow. " _I_ didn't make you lie, Lila."

"I'm humiliated!"

"It's your own damn fault," Marinette grits out, slamming her sketchbook closed. She stood up, not tearing her eyes away from the olive glare. Lila's gaze narrowed sharply, ready to fight. Only for Marinette to huff back. Ripping her gaze away, she stomped passed the furious Italian, not in the mood to get in a fight because the girl was upset that she was caught in her lies. She ignored the glares burning at her back.

"That could've been handled better," Tikki pipes up, popping the purse open to peer up at Marinette in slight disappointment.

"I know," the dark haired girl grits out.

The kwami stays quiet, letting the girl quietly fume as she stomps on.

"You know," Marinette sudden voices, jerking her hands about, "sometimes, sometimes I'm sick and tired of being the reasonable one. It takes two to tango! It's not asking much for someone else to be reasonable! You know?"

Tikki made an agreeable hum.

"I, I don't want to bother if she's going to be childish like that! Getting upset that she got caught? It's her own fault for starting it! She can't pin that on me!"

"She shouldn't," Tikki gently agrees. "And I'm glad you left before an argument can break out, but Ladybug does have to be responsible. Childishly snapping back isn't being very responsible."

"I'm fifteen," Marinette grumbles, "most adults don't think I can be responsible."

"You are very mature," Tikki reassures. "Just try to keep at it."

"I'm human."

"I know. Learn from this, there's always a better ways to handle people like that." Glancing around, the kwami boldly floated out, nuzzling Marinette's cheek. "And sometimes, people like that just aren't worth getting upset over." Drawing away, the little god gently bids, "Don't let Lila ruin your day."

"I'll try."

Tikki smiles.

Only, despite this, Marinette's mood didn't improve the remainder of the day.

Sourness clung to her like goo, and from the corner of her eye, she saw similarity with Lila, shooting her displeased glares from the back each and every classroom. She wouldn't answer Alya or Nino when they asked what was up, she just scowled down at her paper, moodily drawing and trying to forget the encouter today like Tikki suggested.

Only her likes came out bold and dark, dark enough to stain the page if she tried to erase it.

Seeing the aggressively done lines didn't improve her mood in the slightest.

When she came home to a busy bakery and a busy Papa, he spared a moment to pull her into a hug, pressing a prickly kiss to her brow, and gave her a plate of croissants. Taking it up to her room, she went immediately to her balcony and sat in her lounge chair, and ignored Tikki knowing eyes, staring after her. Taking an angry bite of her croissant, she glared out at the Parisian roofs, miffed and tired.

"Who ruffled you up?"

She spared a glance to across her terrace, seeing Chat perched on the railing, eyeing her with a frown.

She didn't say, instead she just offered him a buttery croissant.

Eyeing her curiously, he accepted it, taking an eager bite.

"It's just dumb," she said with a tired sigh, leaning back in her lounge chair. At his curious look, she insisted, "It is dumb, Chat. It's, I'll get over it." She needed too.

Shrugging he plopped down beside her, and nudged her hand with his head, beckoning her to pet his head.

She caved, tangling her fingers in his hair and waving through the soft strands. She focused on them, the soft leather of his ears, and the pleased purrs coming off the of the cat boy.

By the time the sun was setting, her mood was far better than before.

* * *

Adrien stood a little outside the class, watching them group up and chat, getting ready for the school picture. They all seemed pretty hyped with their friends, except for one dark haired girl with purple highlights, she wasn't looking to excited, despite her friend in pink trying to perk her up.

Adrien eyed her knowingly, already predicting who the next akuma will be.

Just needed the right catalyst.

But he almost didn't want it.

First school photo.

He should enjoy it, no akuma to ruin it.

Will Père think the same?

Unlikely.

Adrien sighed. If he was lucky, an akuma would happen post picture, and maybe he would be standing close to Marinette.

"You nervous?"

Speaking up the beauty. Turning to her with a light snort, Adrien said, "In front of a camera? Nah." Looking over to his usual photographer, watching him work, he said, "I'm more excited. This is my first school picture."

"It's not really that amazing," Marinette said, turning to watch the man work as well. "Typically the school takes the chance to get a little extra money. We want a good, framed photo, we got to pay a bit of a sum."

He'd be willing.

Before he could reply, Marinette suddenly shoved forward. Reacting instantly, Adrien grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and helping her balance on her feet. Eyeing her shocked, relieved eyes, he whipped around, hissing, "Chloe?!"

Chloe ignored him, sliding her arm around his neck and declaring, "You'll stand next to me this picture, right Adrihoney?"

Rolling her eyes, Marinette drew away, leaving him to handle Chloe while she went up to the dark haired girl and the blonde beside her, evidently trying to brighten up the gloomy girl.

"We'll see," he said, gently withdrawing from Chloe. "It's up to the photographer."

"No it's no," Chloe said.

"It is," he stressed.

When the photographer waved them over, choosing who comes first, Adrien gave Chloe a shrug, and went to his place. After a bit of adjustment and shuffling about, particularity with Ivan, and a few complaints from Chloe; everyone was settled for the photo. And Adrien was pleased to find that he was behind Marinette.

Only before the perfect picture could be taken, the photographer huffed to find a low battery.

The dark haired girl beside him sighed, and departed for the bathroom.

Seeing how they had a little time, Adrien leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of the bench. "Does it usually take this long?" he asks lightly.

She snorts, leaning back to peek up at him. "I guess you never took a picture with Chloe, have you?"

"Not really," he said. Then after a thought, he asks, "Do selfies count?"

She grins and shakes her head. She states, "She always makes it longer than it needs to be."

Before Adrien could comment, he was grabbed and pulled back, Chloe loudly declaring, "Now it's perfect!"

"Chloe!" Marinette hisses from the front. "That's Juleka's spot!"

Chloe glares down at her. "Well she's not here now, is she? We're on a time limit. We don't want the school to pay more than it has too, right?"

"Alright we ready?" the photographer called.

"Yes," the principle declared.

"Wait!" Marinette cried, reaching for the camera man, just as the clicks sounded in the air.

Adrien sighed loudly beside the beaming blonde.

That wasn't going to turn out pretty...

* * *

He called it.

He so called it.

And he should really learn to keep his mouth shut. Reflekta didn't appreciate his comment of, "Well I heard of being pretty in pink..."

And now he's like everyone else...

There was a perk.

Sneaking up on Ladybug.

The red heroine was crouched down, trying to pick out who the real akuma was.

And was completely unaware of him.

It sent a thrill through Chat.

_She was unaware of him._

With eager twitch of his fingers, Chat crept closer, mindful and careful with the heels. When he was close, he pounced. Wrapping his arms around the surprised heroine, he pulled her tightly against his chest, boastfully mocking, "Ladybug."

She stiffened in his arms, not struggling anymore.

He almost lax his hold in surprised.

Only to jerk in alarm when she asked, "Adrien?"

"C-Chat!" he choked out, "Chat Noir!"

How did she know Adrien? He hasn't really talked to that many people!

Did he know Ladybug?!

Laybug twisted in is rasp, trying to peek at him. Se raises a brow. "Why are you...?"

"N-none of your business!" he snaps, thankful he can't exactly blush in this body, with his face caked in heavy makeup.

Ladybug snorts. Jabbing the heel of her foot into Chat's shin, she easily flipped him over, looking down at him with an amused grin. Chat glares up at her. "Personally Chat," she voices, "I like your old set of claws better."

She flew away before he could respond, leaving the cat turned doll to gape after her. "W-wait!" Shaking his head, he scrambled up, trying to pursue her, only to trip over his heels. "Gosh darn these things," he mutters.

* * *

"Adrien!"

He stopped, quickly turning to Marinette as she ran up to him. "Yeah?" he asked, curious and excited.

"We're going to redo the picture!" she said, waving the students behind her. Most of them were giving her odd looks. "For Juleka, you want in?"

"Yes!" Adrien said quickly, his smile growing when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. His photographer flashed Adrien an encouraging smile, looking very happy to see the blond with other kids.

Ignoring the odd and wary looks from the classmates, the photographer shuffled them about, and Adrien was happy to find that he was next to Marinette once more.

Shots were snapped, and he could feel the beam coming off the dark haired girl.

Leaning over to Marinette, he softly told her, "This is really nice of you."

"I try," she said.

"...And thanks for including me," he adds. Especially since no one else seemed crazy about having him around. It touched him that she did bother to invite him.

She did like his civilian self.

"You look like you wanted to be included," she confessed. Meeting his surprised gaze, she asked, "You want to make friends right?" She waved to the group, grinning as they started a series of silly photos, all resolving around Juleka. "You got to start joining these things to make friends." Beaming at him, she declared, "Thought it'd be a great opportunity, you know?"

Adrien gaped at her, touched and overwhelmed and... she had noticed. Noticed that he wanted to reach out and connect to people and... he wanted to pull her into a tight hug, nuzzle her head and purr, lift her chin up and catch her lips in an infatuated kiss.

Only he couldn't.

Adrien and Marientte weren't close.

A sudden tackle of affection may do more harm than good.

"Final picture!" the photographer called.

"Let's do this!" A tall boy, Kim Adrien believes, calls out.

Marinette jumps in excitement. "Come on!" Marinette beckons, grabbing his wrist and dragging him closer to join the last shot.

He echoed is classmates eagerly as they all pointed to Juleka, earning a huge, watery beam from the quiet girl, looking like she's never been so loved before.

It was so touching and enlightening and he was actually apart of it and he had Marinette to thank.

If Adrien couldn't shower her in thankful affections, Chat certainly would tonight.

* * *

Adrien gave a slight start when he had gotten a text from is father, warning him to _'be ready'._

Ready for what?

He got his answer from a gurgle of angry groans behind him. Looking behind him, Adrien gave a start when he saw a group of people coming for him, sort of looking like zombies. And they were coming for him?

Why?!

And there in the center of them was a very obvious akuma.

His eyes were locked on Adrien, holding up a plain card menacingly. "Let's turn _you_ against him!" The akuma declared menacingly.

Adrien stared at him.

Didn't this akuma know he was an ally?!

The akuma threw the card at him, faster than Adrien was ready for. Before he could even dodged, a red blur dropped in front of him, a whir filling the air. The card bounced off the yo yo harmlessly as Ladybug straightened, glaring at the akuma. Adrien tensed behind her, breath caught in his throat.

Ladybug was here.

Ladybug was right here before him.

Turning around, Adrien jolted when sky blue eyes locked onto him. Before he could move, she grabbed him, through her yo yo out, and the two were airborne. Adrien's arms came around her tightly, eyes stinging slightly as the air whipped around him. Setting them down on a room, Ladybug made sure he was steady before withdrawing and peeking down to the streets below, grimacing.

"You should be fine up here," she declared, her back to him.

Heart pounding, Adrien stared at her, fingers twitching.

They were on a roof alone.

Ladybug's guard was down, her back to him.

He could get her miraculous before she even realized what was happening.

He could-

Plagg shifted in his pocket, pressing against his chest. He could feel hints of claws digging into his skin through the fabric. A silent dare for Adrien to try. Adrien relaxed and drew near, glancing down with her, though he did spare a glance at her ear, seeing the gleaming red earring with black spots.

It was right there.

In his reach.

He could bring his maman back...

Licking his lips, he tore his gaze down, watching the army of controlled civilians stalking down the street, the cackling akuma leading them. "What's going on?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "Your father pissed off a magician," she said, "Jackady is seeking revenge."

Adrien tensed.

What was Père thinking?!

Having one of his own akumas coming after him?!

It, it was... it was crazy!

Was he that desperate?!

Turning to him, Ladybug set a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Stay here," she bid with gentle strictness. "It'll be safe here."

Before she could leave, he pleads, "But Père-"

"I'll keep him safe," she reassures, her other hand finding his shoulder, her light blue eyes narrowed. "But you need to stay safe too, Adrien. And right now, safe is here." She waved to the roof, high above the attack.

"But," he started.

"I'll come back for you," she promises, withdrawing.

"Ladybug please," he pleads, grabbing her hands and giving them a nervous squeeze. His gaze flickered to her earrings before locking onto her eyes. "I'm worried about Père-"

"I'll keep him safe," she stresses, "but I need to go-"

A roar exploded out below, and they peeked down, seeing the crowd rushing into the building they were on. "Oh great," she mutters. Sighing, she reached for him, stating, "Ok, home we go." Adrien allowed her to wrap an arm around his torso, her hair slightly tickling his nose.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nods, and the two went zipping through the air.

* * *

Père looked surprised when Adrien and Ladybug slipped into his foyer. He spared a fast glance to Adrien, raising a pale brow, before turning to the red heroine, greeting, Ladybug, a pleasure."

"Monsieur Agreste," she hurriedly returned, coming up the steps to him, Adrien trailing behind her, wincing slightly.

Then narrows his eyes and voices a little tightly, "Are you aware of the situation, Père?"

Before Gabriel could respond, Ladybug cuts in, "You're under an akuma attack, both of you need to stay inside while I take care of it."

"Ladybug," Gabriel quickly voices, coming down the steps towards the superheroine, "I'd feel much safer if you were here with us."

"You'd be much safer if I'm out there taking care of-"

"The akuma doesn't know my home," Gabriel states, "My son and I do, we can take advantage of that."

"But-"

"Our home has a high tech security system," Adrien voices, coming up beside Ladybug and setting a hand on her shoulder. He offered an encouraging smile when she turned to him. "Wouldn't it be nice to have some help?"

He saw her flinch, felt the tension in her shoulders, the small grimace tugging at her lips.

It made Adrien subconscious, made him draw away sharply like she had burned him.

Plagg seemed to echoing, shifting anxiously in his pocket.

Whether it was for Adrien or Ladybug, he didn't know.

It reminded Adrien of what Nooroo told him, of Ladybug and Black Cat always being partners. Of always being a team. Working together.

He never stopped to consider if she wished and wanted them to be partners. Did she? Did she hide the hurt behind retorts and teases and eye rolls?

Why did it matter to him?

It shouldn't.

"We can help you Ladybug," Père voices. "We can set a trap for the akuma."

Ladybug grimaced as she eyed to two Agrestes. Then, gave a reluctant slow nod. "Alright," she agreed slowly, "let's catch the akuma."

Gabriel smiled down at her, pleased. Waving up the steps, he went up towards the main security controls, Ladybug shadowing him, listening as he told her about the system and how she could use it to her advantage.

Adrien trailed after them, frowning as he eyed the silver ring on his finger.

Didn't it stop trying to get him to Ladybug's side...?

He could've sworn it did...

* * *

Why did she agree to this?

Working with two civilians, willingly.

She could imagine Tikki having a buzzing fit once this was over.

She sighed, anxiously wandering around the room while Gabriel worked the controls, locking up the building. Adrien stood at his, lips pursed as he watched the windows lock up. It added to her nerves. It just made the home all the darker, even with the lights on.

Why did she agree to this?

She should be out there, looking over the situation, trying to find the akuma, handling it.

As far as she knows, it could be all taken care of by now.

But she was here, some reason agreeing to this.

Trying to distract herself, she glanced up at the wall, littered with portraits of Adrien, some of the best modeling shots she's seen, and some of Gabriel's best work. And some, just really good portraits of the boy.

"Amazing, isn't he?"

She gives a start, looking up to see Gabriel standing beside her, beaming as he stared up at the pictures.

She offered a weak smile, letting it grow warm as she looked up to the wall of portraits. "You love him a lot," she notes aloud.

"I would give the world to him," Gabriel confirmed.

"Most parents would," she agrees, chuckling a little.

"It's how you know they're a good parent," Gabriel bids, turning to eye her near earring. He reached for it, only to draw back when Ladybug sharply drew away, giving him an odd look. "Apologizes," he offered, "I've recently taken up making animal based jewelry, and those earrings looked nice..."

"I'm aware," Ladybug cuts in, "a good friend of mine, she, she doesn't really like that line of jewelry."

"A pity."

"Yeah," she agreed slowly.

Pointing to one picture, he eagerly boasts, "This is when he won his first fencing tournament, he was thirteen years old; and there he is at basketball, shooting a winning shot. And this was one of his first modeling shoots, already he was perfect at it, and-"

"P-Père?!" Adrien squeaked behind them, drawing the two to him.

Gabriel awkwardly clears his throat. "Right, Adrien, show Ladybug around, I'll keep a lookout." Going to the control panel, he handed his baffled son a small walkie talkie. Giving the two a nod, Adrien escorted Ladybug out and around the manor.

"S-sorry about that," Adrien uttered, red faced, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ladybug giggled. "It's ok," she said, grinning. "That's just what parents do."

"It is?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug echoed his surprise. "Yeah," she said, "my parents do it all the time, drives me up the wall. They're like the noisiest people in the world." Despite the complaint, there was a fond, amused smile on her lips, her light eyes gleaming with affection.

Adrien stared, a little put off and surprised. "You have parents?" he uttered.

She snorts, amusement tickling her gaze. "I do." Reaching for him, she grabbed his sleeve and gently pulled him along, bidding,"Come on, show me some exits we can use just in case."

Adrien allowed her to pull him along, trying to guide her as best he could, all the while he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that yes, Ladybug had parents, and had a family to come back to. It should be an obvious fact with how young she was, but, it was one he never thought of, one that never really clicked in his head.

She had parents of her own.

She had a family.

It made her very... human.

Adrien didn't know what to think or feel about this.

* * *

Adrien sighed, leaning heavily against his window.

That was a close call, the akuma had successfully broken, and even with Ladybug being there, they, they had...

Adrien couldn't even finish the thought.

It was... it was too close.

"Adrien."

The blond gave a start, whipping around to see Père standing there behind him. Adrien gave a hissing growl, snarling, "Don't do that! Don't do that ever again! That, you... you almost..." he shuddered, his voice breaking as the afternoon came back to him.

"I know," Père said gently, drawing near and pulling the upset boy into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, that was closer than I expected."

"I had to work with Ladybug," Adrien half babbled, half growled into the dress shirt. His arms lashed around his father, squeezing him back tightly. "I had too, to make sure that you, you-"

"I know. I won't be doing that again."

You better not," Adrien uttered, slumping against the older man, breathing shakily.

Gabriel didn't breathe another word, lightly resting his jaw on Adrien head, soaking in his son's presence, relieved for once that Ladybug did manage to save the day.

That was much closer than he had predicted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have more proud daddy Gabriel bragging about his son? There needs to be more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention. Marichat, Enemy AU.

Adrien frowned at his mirror, eyeing the ivory jacket, considering it with his black shirt. Maybe he should wear something else... But it wasn't a fancy event, something he should dress up for. And yet...

"I doubt she'll care," Plagg voices behind Adrien, yawning from where he sat, peering out the window.

Beside him Nooroo shushed him, before fluttering up, excitedly waving his arms around the boy. "Ignore him," the butterfly bid. "If you want to wear something different, go right ahead! There's strength in colors!" With a big beam, Nooroo states, "You can be pretty and scary! Letting all your enemies know not to mess with you! That you're a butterfly on a mission!"

Adrien snorts at that, turning to Nooroo. "What enemies?" he asks lightly.

Nooroo shrugged. "You never know. But you can say a lot with your colors and what you display."

"Just go with how you are," Plagg declared, "she's really not going to care. Plus, is this something you _really_ want to dress up for?"

Technically no.

Marinette had invited him to a gaming tournament this weekend, and the class was meeting up at the library to see who their two champions were. He's sure she invited him along just to watch the games, but if _she_ was one of the players...

A Chesire smile slid over his lips.

Good thing he's had a lot of practice.

Beside him Nooroo frowns, sensing the boy's selfish intents. He sighs and shakes his head. Floating near, he taps Adrien's shoulder, pleading, "Don't take it too far."

"Uh huh," Adrien said, deciding that what he was wearing was fine. Beckoning Plagg into his pocket, he hurried out, eager to get there and see the games.

And maybe have a team up with his Princess.

And have the chance to impress his classmates.

The Gorilla was waiting for him in the foyer, sharing a slight smile at the boy's excitement to get there. Opening the door for him, he beckoned Adrien out, letting him race ahead to the limo.

"Don't get your tail in a twist," Plagg lightly snips from Adrien's pocket as the blond slipped in, anxiously bouncing in his seat.

"It's my first time joining the class in an event Plagg!" he gushes, and his Princess was the one to invite him.

He didn't think she had liked him enough to.

But she did!

And when they stopped before the school, Adrien practically hopped out, shouting, "I'll text you when I need to be picked up!"

Racing towards the library, he slowed himself down. He breathed in, and blew out. Then straightening, he slipped in, trying not to show just how excited he was to be here. He did falter when majority of the class (minus Chloe and Sabrina), turned to him, odd looks on their faces. He offered a stiff smile and wave, frowning inwardly when he didn't see Marinette among them.

She was going to be here... right?

He slowly drew near, wincing a little when the boy that was Dark Cupid leaned close to the one that had been Stoneheart, asking in harsh whisper, "Who invited him?"

"Ah," M Damocles called, smiling encouragingly at the wary blond. "Adrien! I'm glad to see that you've decided to join us! You're just in time for the match between Max and Nathanael."

The two boys eyed him for a moment before turning to the screen.

Max selected MX-01, and Nathanael chose R2D3.

The announcer on the tv rang out, and the two little bots dove at each other.

Frowning slightly, Adrien barely watched, not feeling welcomed. Only to give a slight start when he felt a bump at his side. Turning, his eyes widened at the familiar grinning face peering up at him. "You made it!" Marinette noted happily. Adrien swpre his whole being just perked right up, brightening at the sight of her. A small scoff tickled his ears and he glanced over to see Lila giving the two an annoyed frown.

"I-I did!" he confirmed, grinning slightly and rubbing the back of his neck, as he turned back to Marinette. "Hi."

"Hi!"

" _You_ invited him?"

They looked over to see Dark Cupid giving Marinette an odd look.

"Yeah," Marinette said, sounding like she didn't think it was weird to invite Adrien at all, daring the boy to say otherwise. Adrien shoots Dark Cupid a light scowl. Dark Cupid echoes it. "He's not bad Kim," she reasons, rolling her eyes at the tall boy, and missing Adrien's preen.

Kim frowns, but before he could comment, Marinette's friend rushes to her side, cell in hand. Holding it up, she declares loudly, "Hey Marinette, one of our two future champions! How you feeling today? Ready to whoop some ass with the competition tonight?"

Marinette smiles, eyes gleaming with confidence. "You know it," she brags, puffing her chest out. "I'm hoping there's be some good competition tonight."

Kim snorts loudly, resting an arm on Marinette's head and leaning on her. "Like there'll be any with you and Max."

Pursing her lips in slight annoyance, Marinette lightly jabs him with her elbow. Her friend whipped her cell towards Kim. "Marinette and _Max_?" she purred, big smile on her lips, "Confident friend."

"Well but of course!" Kim proclaimed, hooking Marinette into a headlock, much to the girl's growing ire. And the near blond's slight annoyance.

"Marinette's like the king at gaming! She's going to be a for sure. Max has been prating for a few months now to get good! They're going to own some ass tonight!"

"Alya?" the headmaster called, turning all eyes to him. He frowns patiently. "Is this going up on the school website?"

"Uuuuh, yes?"

"Please refrain from having 'ass' in it."

Three of them chuckled sheepishly.

Satisfied, he turned towards the gamers, congratulating Max for his win.

Adrien turned to Marinette, asking, "You're going to be one of the two champions?"

"For sure," she said, easily slipping out from under Kim's arm.

Adrien raises a brow, intrigued and excited. "You're that good?"

She just smiles, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Competitiveness sparked in Adrien as he shared her smile. Before he could take it anywhere, the headmaster called out, "Alright, next up is Marinette and Max?"

Wiggling in excitement, Marinette eagerly came forward, plopping in the seat next to Max and accepting the controller. She immediately shushed him when he tried to explain the controls to her.

Leaning towards Kim, Alya asked, "You did tell Max how good Marinette is, right?"

"I did," he said with a sigh. "He's probably sticking to statistics."

"Statistics of what?" Adrien asked.

Eyeing him for a moment of consideration, Alya answers, "More boys play video games than girls."

He eyed her oddly. "And?" Adrien prompts.

"Most of the time, girls don't know what they're doing when playing." Nodding to the two, she states, "Max is about to get a rude awakening about that."

Kim winced beside Alya, watching the screen knowingly.

Humming, Adrien turned to watch eagerly.

He was a little surprised to see that she had chosen LB-03, the Ladybug inspired bot. He would have thought she'd use NAD03, the black cat inspired bot. Especially with her close affections of Chat Noir.

He pushed those thoughts away.

NAD03 was his main bot, it'd be for the best if she didn't use it.

No confusion when they played together.

Eyes on the screen, he watched Marinette total Max easily, grinning all the while as she tore him apart in a few hits. Adrien felt excitement bubble in him as she jumped up, doing a little victory dance as Max gapes at the screen. He was definitely excited to play against her. He watched them as the two came to stand by the headmaster, champions for the school. This had to be changed.

"Alright," the headmaster called. "Now unless anyone else wants to-"

"I do!"

Everybody turned to Adrien, watching the blond beam excitedly, eyes locked on Marinette. His gaze flickered to the headmaster. "I'd like a go."

"Very well," he agrees. "Max, you have a new opponent, the winner will work with Marinette."

Clearing his throat, Max nods and turns to the tv, frowning. Marinette offered her controller, wishing him good luck.

Wishing a black cat good luck, a funny thought.

Flashing her a thankful smile, he took her seat, sparing a competitive glance to Max.

The boy offered Adrien a tight smile.

Respective bots chosen, they charged each other. It took a bit longer than Marinette's match, but Adrien successfully totaled Max in the match, securing a place in the two representatives in the school.

And working with Marinette as her partner.

He could purr.

Max tensed beside him, a slow dark grimace growing on his features.

Not that Adrien noticed, turning towards Marinette with a pleased beam.

She shared it, eyes gleaming her congratulations. When M Damocles waved her near, and Adrien up, the two stood side by side, listening to the headmaster proclaim the two the champions for Collège Françoise Dupont. They were partners.

To Adrien, it felt right.

* * *

"I was thinking my home since it's close, but I'm open to going to your house, if that would work out better for you," Marintte said as the two slowly walked out of the school, leaving the giddy student body, excited at their chances of winning.

"I'm up for your house!" Adrien reassured.

"Alright," Marinette said, pulling out her cell, "then unless there's something you need to do, then I say we practice and hang till the tournament tonight."

Adrien was happy to say, "I'm free all day."

"Excellent, letting Maman and Papa know..." she trails as she sent the text, attention completely locked on the cell. She didn't see that she was walking straight towards a light pole. Adrien quickly grabbed her shoulder and guided her around it.

And Marinette was none the wiser.

"You ok with chocolate chip cookies and croissants?" she asks, then stiffens. Turning, she hurried out, "That is, is it ok for you to have them? We do have fruit! For snacks!"

"It's fine," Adrien reassured, gently pushing on Marinette's shoulder, guiding her past a crack in the sidewalk that would have surely tripped her.

And she was still so oblivious.

"Ok," she said, "just wanted to make sure." With a coy, flirtatious smile, she leaned closer, winking, "I won't tell the big man if you won't."

Adrien tripped, earning a startled squeal from the girl. "You ok?!"

"Fine!" he cried, red faced as he hurried up. "I'm fine!" At her stare, he rubbed his neck, chuckling sheepishly. She shared his awkward smile, then cleared her throat, waving him along.

"Right this way," she bid, nodding to the bakery.

A bakery he was finally going into.

Marinette guided him to the side door, slipping into a small blue foyer. Marinette led him up two flight of stairs, calling out to the door, "We're here!"

"Welcome home!" a voice returned.

"Hi Maman!" Marinette greeted, slipping in deeper into the apartment, letting Adrien slowly trail behind her. It was a room full of whites and soft pinks. He liked it. Comfy. Cozy. It was small. Big enough for just a few.

It was a bit strange to see.

Their den could fit into his bathroom easily!

"So your Adrien."

He turned, straightening up and smiling to greet Marinette's mother. Grey eyes slid over him, a warm gentle smile on her lips. She held up a plate piled high with cookies. It took all of Adrien's will not to drool at the sight of them. "I'm Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Cookie dear?" she offered.

"Yes please!" he said, accepting the cookie.

He took an eager bite, humming in delight at the delectable flavor.

"Maman," Marinette lightly scolds from the kitchen, "don't distract him with food. We got to practice for the game tonight."

"I know," she eased, but reached for Adrien, giving the blond a slight start when she cupped his cheek. "But you're so skinny."

"I am a model," Adrien offered.

She hummed in response, then shook her head, practically shoving the plate of cookies into his hand. "You could use a little more weight to you," she mothered.

"Is Papa going to be there tonight?" Marinette asked, coming up beside them, snatching a cookie off the plate.

"Of course. He plans on bringing snacks."

Marinette grinned. "Excellent."

"I hope everyone likes macaroons."

Adrien jumped at the voice behind him. Looking over, he blinked in surprise to see a large man looming behind him, peering down at Adrien with warm, curious green eyes. "So you're Adrien? I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng." The large man offered a hand to him. "You and Marinette going to kick butt tonight?" With a wink, he adds, "I can give you some tips."

"Won't need it," Marinette said, coming u and leaning on Adrien's shoulder, flustering the boy a little, sparing a cautious look at her big father.

He didn't look peeved or upset at all.

With a grin, Marinette confidently said, "He could give you a run for your money Papa."

"Uh," Adrien said.

Her father chuckles. He said with a smile, "We'll have to try sometime."

"I, I would like that," Adrien said quickly, lips curling up.

Parents that liked to play video games with kids. Practically unheard of to Adrien.

"Come by anytime then," Tom said, shooting Marinette a humorous smile. "Maybe you can help me beat her."

Marinette snorts at the prospect, then tugs Adrien upstairs to her room, declaring that they should start practicing. Adrien followed eagerly, balancing the plate of cookies. Like the den below, her room was pink, pink and full of so many different items, Adrien had to stop, taking into the visually interesting room. There was a vanity, a chaise, a dummy stand, a desk full of items, neatly and visually decorated, portraits and pictures hung up over it, and...

"Your bed is high up," Adrien notes, coming in to peer at the loft.

He liked that.

High places were great.

"It's a great spot," she said, going over to a corner and pilling out another chair. "Go ahead and set the cookies on the desk, you can leave your bag next to my vanity."

He did, and paused when he saw a black plush resting on her desk. Picking it up, a giddy spark went through him.

A Chat Noir doll.

She had made a Chat Noir doll!

Unable to stop the smile blooming over his lips, he turned to her, waving the little doll, asking, "Chat Noir?"

Marinette jumped, two controllers in hand, and turned to him with wide eyed. "I... I uh, I like his suit design!" she rushed out, cheek cutely turning pink. "It's... it's cool."

"I'm sure he'd be pretty flattered," he said, grinning down at the doll, pleased.

She clears her throat awkwardly as she blushed, looking away cutely. Adrien twitched, desiring so much to tilt her chin up, press against her lips. Just the mere thought had him licking his lips. They haven't kissed since Aphrodeedee. And Dark Cupid he couldn't remember. He wanted the sensation again, he wanted it detransformed, feel her skin beneath ungloved fingers, and no worry in the back of his mind of him scratching her with his claws.

It was torturous to be this close.

Torturous knowing he couldn't reach for her now.

Glancing at the doll in hand, he considered revealing himself. Show her that he was Chat.

She knew his reasons, she understood him.

And he was constantly drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

His grip tightened on the doll slightly.

He had to wait. As tempting as it was, he had to wait till she returned. He could reveal himself then, could be with her then, no more obligations or help needing to be provided.

He just had to get those earrings first.

His thoughts were broken when she plucked the doll from his hand, and tossed it to her bed above.

Turning to him with a tight smile, she waved to her computer, asking, "Shall we?"

* * *

On the loft, hidden from sight, Tikki watch the boy beam and blush over the Chat Noir doll, looking giddy at it's existence. She tilts her head about, antennas wiggling as she considered him.

He was a strange boy.

Something been off since he first appeared in Marinette's school.

She didn't know what exactly, but there was a slight... presence to him, something off, something inhuman.

It made her a little concerned.

Especially with his interest in her chosen.

"You plotting again, Sweets?"

Tikki jumps, eyes wide as she whipped around. Plagg sat a little behind her, eyeing the humans below, whsikers twitching. With a big gasp, Tikki cried, "Plagg!" and tackled the cat onto the bed.

"Hey, you're smothering me," he grumbles with no real bite, patting her head lightly.

Tikki sat up, demanding, "Are you and Nooroo ok?"

"Obviously."

"Since I have no way to contact you, I don't know that!"

Sighing, he sits up and eases, "We're both fine. And ready for this to be over. And to go back home."

Drawing away, Tikki peeks back down, asking, "So this boy is Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, and his father has Nooroo."

Her antennas twitch. "I see."

Plagg sat down beside her. "Nooroo's been handling this more positively than I have been."

"I can see why," Tikki bids, "the boy has potential." With a smile, she adds, "His heart is being swayed."

Plagg grunts.

Tikki turns to him. "You still doubt?"

"This is his _father_ Tikki, and their objective-"

"He hasn't gotten better?" Tikki interrupts.

Plagg goes quiet.

Tikki considers him, antennas twitching. "I don't know if she would take the ring. Even before this, she never really considered it." Despite being on the wrong side, this boy was chosen, and is her human's other half; it was an instinctive and unconscious want that things would be as they're meant too.

It would not be if Ladybug had taken the ring.

She would continue on being partnerless, even if a new promising Black Cat was found; they wouldn't be _her_ true counterpart.

Only this boy.

It'd be a lonely reality.

Turning to Plagg, she pats his arm. "You know there is no way to avoid the punishment," Tikki offers gently. Even if the ring was successfully taken, karma would come to him for his misuse, one way or another.

Plagg grunts, letting Tikki lean on, trying to comfort her counter.

Both sat still, watching the oblivious humans play their little game.

* * *

They were going to ace the tournament tonight. Adrien was sure.

Marinette was better at the game, leaving him scrambling to land a blow on him, but where she was largely speed and attack, he had defense and durability; able to last longer than Max.

"How'd you get so good?" he asked, leaning about in his seat, like that could help his bot get around faster.

"Papa," she said. "We play every Sunday. It's the thing we do together."

He falters a little, wincing when it lead him taking a heavy hit. "Together?"

"Yeah, Papa wasn't really good at sewing, but we both liked gaming, it's our bonding time." To him, she asked, "Do you and your father have a bonding time?"

"Uuuuuh, not really, no." He didn't think going after Ladybug counted as a father-son activity. At least, not a good one.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"It's ok," he said. "It's fine." He flinched when had gotten totaled. "I think I could use a little more luck though." Just in general. Be nice to have some luck in getting Ladybug.

Humming, Marinette looked him over, considering the blond.

He blinked at her, curious.

"I might have something for you," she said.

"You do?"

She scooted towards her drawers, pulling one open and bringing out a colorful bracelet of beads. He eyed it in interest, turning to her as she held it out to him. "This may help," she offered.

"It may?" he repeats, taking the little bracelet.

"It's my lucky charm," she explained, jolting Adrien at the familiar term. At his wide eyed look, she explained, "I... used to have the worst luck. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. And so, Maman and I made this, giving me a bit of good luck." With a smile, she said, "My luck's a lot better now. If you need it, you can have it."

Adrien reached for it, pausing when his hand touched hers.

He quickly took the charm, cheeks red.

"Th-thanks."

She smiled. Adrien returned it, looking over her, mesmerizing every detail he could catch. The little dimples on her cheeks, the glow of her light eyes, the little curve of her nose.

He jumped and flipped around when Tom popped in, holding a tray of quiche. "Lunch is ready," Tom called.

With a tight smile, Adrien nods, trying to calm the jittery pound of his heart.

* * *

Adrien hummed in delight as he bit into his quiche.

This was so good.

It was a must now.

He must stay in her life.

Not only was this cutie such great company, she came with good food.

"I think we're ready for tonight," Marinette said.

He hummed in agreement.

Then gave a start when his cell vibrated. He reached to pull it out, only to stop when the ground shook. Marinette tensed beside him. Slowly the two sat up, turning to the other with shared skepticism.

"Did you feel that?" Marinette asked.

"I, yeah."

Another big shake.

Adrien narrowed his eyes, glancing around.

An akuma was on the move.

"Marinette go inside," he said, crouching forward, ready to rush off.

"What about you?" she demanded, reaching for his wrist.

"Marin-"

**"There you two are!"**

Both jumped, twisting around to see a giant MX-01 glaring down at them. The green eye glowed.

Adrien reacted before the shot fired. He pulled Marinette up and jumped forward, making sure to cover her body with his as the akuma fired. Adrien jolted when there was a fast brush of lips. He jerked, chuckling sheepishly at the fast kiss, especially as Marinette blinked at him in surprise.

Then with a narrow of her eyes, she flipped them over; dodging another shot. Adrien jumped them both up, and tore off, dragging Marinette behind him as the akuma pursues, shooting persistently after them.

They separated at one big shot, staring at each other with wide eyes, before tearing off in separate ways.

The Gamer paused, roaring as his prey separated, then stalked after Marinette.

Ducking around a corner, Adrien transformed and tore off after them, arriving just in time to see Marinette trip, jerking back up with a scowl, hand flying to a scraped wrist.

Throwing his baton at the robot's metal head, he ducked under it as it turned to look for the attacker. Dropping in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her and tore off. Easily he scaled three floors in a single bound, and raced down the roofs, going faster than he ever has.

All the while Marinette clutched him tightly, face pressed against his shoulder.

Stopping on Chloe's balcony, he gently eased her down, teasingly stating, "We got to stop meeting like this."

With a tired roll of her eyes she agreed, "Yeah, we do."

Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him and pleading, "Chat, my friend Adrien-"

He chuckles, pulling her hand up for a kiss, partly hiding his pleased smile. "Such a kind hearted Princess I have," he tells her knuckles. Peering at her, he reassures, "I'll keep a look out for him."

* * *

It was not fair.

Ladybug got to be in a huge giant robot fight.

And Gamer refused to let Chat into his giant robot, leaving Adrien to simply watch this fight.

Would've been better if he had a snack at least...

Adrien sighed as he slipped into the stadium, where the tournament was going to be held. "Adrien!" Looking up, he smiled, perking up seeing Marinette rushing to him, Max following slowly. "Glad to see you're ok," she said.

"Glad to see _you're_ ok," he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Ehm..."

Adrien looked over, seeing the nervous Max standing a little behind Marinette. She turned to him with an encouraging smile. "Come on Max," she beckons.

Adrien blinked at the boy curiously as he approached, adjusting his glasses nervously. "I wanted to apologize," Max said, glancing up at Adrien. "I, I came after you rather pettily, it, it was not good sportsmanship."

Adrien was surprised. "I... it's ok," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... I kinda did snatch it from you..." And got in for the selfish reason to play with Marinette.

The boy offered him an awkward smile.

"Well," Marinette started, glancing back towards the stadium center, where the games were about to begin, she held her controller out to Max. "Better hurry out there."

Max and Adrien blinked in surprise.

"Marinette-"

"Having fun and testing your skills is more important than winning," she said, pushing her controller into Max's hands. "Knock them dead," she ordered. Max didn't need to be told twice, turning around and racing out towards the center, getting a loud cheer from Kim.

"You're not going to be in it?" Adrien asked, deflating.

"Max wanted to be in it more than me," she said with a shrug.

Adrien was tempted to lean over and nuzzle her. Since he couldn't do that, he offered his controller. Marinette glanced at it, then him, understanding gleaming in her eyes. She shook her head and pushed the controller back to him. "But Mari-"

Looking into his eyes, she said, "You need to be in it more than me."

Before he could reply, she sped away, joining her classmates.

He didn't get what she meant till school the next day.

Almost the whole class said good morning to him, with friendly smiles.

His desk mate Nino even tried to start a conversation.

And when Adrien turned to Marientte, surprised at this shift of attitude, she just had this pleased knowing smile on her lips.

* * *

Lila clutched the railing, praying she was out of sight of Howler as the large werewolf akuma snarled out.

M Howsworth snapped, fed up with the interruptions of Kim and Alix, planning some dumb bet that majority of her classmates wanted to go too.

Unfortunately for Lila, she hadn't been able to slip away, and was practically trapped on the second floor, impatiently waiting for Howler and Chat to leave, though the two were more focused on fighting than hunting for Ladybug, something about Howler hating cats.

Lila sighed, watching in disinterest as Chat was thrown against a wall.

When was Ladybug going to get here?

This was ridiculous.

A cry drew Lila's attention. She watched with wide eyes as Marientte charged at Howler's back, racing up it's back, and when the akuma turned to look back, she took the chance to wrap a cord around the wolf's mouth, closing it up tight.

Howler snarled past it, jerking about, trying to toss the girl off.

Marinette clutched the scruff tightly, trying to stay on while trying to keep that maw shut.

Chat jumped up, rushing near.

When the akuma flung her off, Lila was surprised to see Chat catch. With a cheeky scolding and a fond look, the cat pressed a light kiss to the bridge of Marinette's nose before carrying the girl away.

Ripping the cord off, the angry akuma went after, snarling.

Lila slowly rose up, staring after them, rolling what saw in her head.

Marinette was with Chat.

She was with a villain.

Lila narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"You should stay away from Marinette."

Adrien looks up in surprise, to see Lila sit across from him. She rest her chin on intertwined fingers, staring at him seriously.

He raised a brow at her, shoulders tensing. "Stay away?" he repeats, a growl lacing his tone. "Why?"

She snorts, sneering, "She isn't the sweet girl so many people think she is. She's an accomplice Adrien."

He raised a higher brow.

"I saw her with Chat Noir," she told him, looking like a cat that got a canary, "they're romantically involved."

Adrien tensed, surprised at the statement.

"To add to it," she bites, "she's leading you on too. Volpe femmina."

"L-leading me on?" he repeats, stuttering.

"You like her, and she knows this. She's being nice to you only to get close with your father. She doesn't like you Adrien, she's with _Chat_. She's just using you." She turned her nose up in the air, confident and sure of herself.

"That's a pretty hefty claim."

Lila gives a start at the cool tone. Looking over to Adrien, she blinks at the cold expression, his green eyes calculating and sharp. She unconsciously leaned away from him, wide eyed.

"Do you have any proof."

Lila gulped. "N-no. B-but I saw what I saw! She was with Chat! He kissed her, and carried her off! And why else does she spend time with you? You're convenient for an upcoming design student."

Adrien twitched.

He recalls that she didn't seem to like his relation with Marinette earlier.

A soft growl rumbles out of him.

Lila shrinks back instinctively, blinking at the sound.

"Marinette is not using me," Adrien states slowly, eyes locked on Lila. "She hasn't mentioned my father to me at all. Nor any interest in meeting him. And her being with Chat Noir?" He allows himself to snort. "Chat Noir doesn't care about anyone. He only cares about getting Ladybug. He wouldn't waste time with a civilian."

A lie, but Lila doesn't need to know.

And she doesn't need to go spreading rumors.

He stood up, gathering his things. "Don't waste my time with stupid lies."

He ignored her surprised star, watching him stall off. "B-but, but I saw... it, it's true..."

But Adrien already left.

Lila's hands curled into fists, her teeth clenched.

Why?

Why was he interested in her? One of the most popular boys in Paris shouldn't look to her, not to a girl that held herself over others, staring down on others like she knew better, was always right.

She wasn't.

And Lila saw what she saw.

Marinette was with Chat.

And her friendship with him had to be one of convenience.

Something dark fluttered in the field of her vision, but just as she looked, it was gone, black bubbles floating around her bracelet.

_"You need means of revealing your truths. I can provide, under one condition."_

"Anything," Lila breathed.

* * *

Muted growls rumbled out of Adrien as he prowled around the school.

How dare she.

How dare she try and ruin his relation with Marinette, spewing lies to his ears. If he was Chat, he would've surely hissed at her.

He could not believe her gall.

What drove it?

Pettiness?

Selfishness?

Jealousy?

His lips curled up, baring his teeth, and blowing out a rush of hot air.

He had no patience for such childishness.

He-

"Adrien! There you are!"

He stops, relaxing a little when he turns to see Marinette waving to him. With her charming smile, she drew near, stating, "I've been looking for you."

"Been in the library," he said, turning to her as she drew near. "Did you need something?"

"I do," she said, tugging on her hair, shy but hopeful smile on her lips. It made his knees weak. "I... we, we've become pretty good friends in such a short while," she said.

"I like to think so too," he said, smiling softly as he relaxed, forgetting about Lila.

Her smile seemed to grow, eyes shining warmly. "Then, friends do each other favors right?"

Adrien blinks, tilting his head to the side as he eyed her. "I would expect..."

"Well, it's been my dream to meet Gabriel Agreste, and, and I was hoping that-"

"Meet Père?" he uttered, raising a brow.

How curious that this is brought up not long after Lila claimed this.

But... Marinette's never showed any interest in seeing his father before. She may comment on what he's designed here and there, but meeting him?

Never brought it up.

"Yes! I want to meet him! Surely you can introduce us?" she leans forward, fluttering her eyelashes. Adrien leaned back, wary. Marinette didn't draw away. If anything, she drew closer. "Come on Adrien," she bid, "we're friends. Why, I even helped you _make_ more friends. Can't you do this small favor?"

He felt Plagg shift in his pocket, agitated.

Just as Adrien caught her scent.

Pumpkin spice.

Marinette never smelled like pumpkin spice.

This was an akuma.

And he had a good idea on who it was.

Someone eager to prove her point.

Adrien drew away, frowning as he said, "Sorry Marinette, but that's going to have to depend on Père."

"But-"

The whir of a yo yo rung through the air, and both stiffened. Looking up, they saw Ladybug swing into view, landing on an opposing railing. She turned her blue eyes to them, narrowing them darkly at "Marinette", before turning and rushing off.

"I gotta go," "Marinette" rushed out, racing away before Adrien could move.

Sighing, he summoned the transformation, eager to get this out of the way.

* * *

Marinette sighed, sweeping her hand through her bangs as she glared out at the Parisian roofs. She hated fast akumas. And Volpina was one of the fast ones.

Trying to catch this fox was like trying to catch smoke.

Speaking of smoke, the illusions didn't help.

And Volpina _loved_ making illusions.

Ladybug lost count how many times she wound up grabbing the wrong fox, bursting them into orange smoke the instant her yo yo touched them.

It was infuriating.

The only perk was in Chat.

Despite the akuma's demands and frustrations, the cat refused to help her.

All Ladybug got on the matter was that Chat didn't appreciate someone "trying to cause needless trouble".

She was a bit tempted to point out that he and Hawk Moth were doing that, but then Volpina had ducked out of view and Ladybug had to move before she lost the fox.

Only time Ladybug had snagged Volpina was when there was a curious explosion near her, and when Ladybug rushed to it, she found the frustrated fox trapped beneath bars. Bars that had a curious touch of rust on their tips.

"Have a cookie."

Marinette looked over at her kwami, holding up the large chocolate chip, patient smile on her lips. "It'll perk you right up," the kwami adds.

Marinette took it, but didn't bite it, not really hungry.

"Quite a hectic day," Tikki offers her.

Marinette hums.

Tikki tilts her head.

"Don't like that she was telling lies about me," Marinette said. "Especially to a friend of mine."

"I know," Tikki said, "but did it look like Adrien believed her?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think so," Tikki reassured. Leaning over, she saw Chat coming their way. Floating up, Tikki patted Marinette's cheek reassuringly before rushing away, diving into her room. Marinette stared after her, then looked out, spotting Chat hopping to her. When he landed on the railing, she offered, "Cookie?"

He took it, but didn't take a bit.

Marinette guessed he wasn't hungry either.

"What brings you out tonight?" she asks.

"A curiosity," he said, eyeing her lounge chair. Marinette scooted to the side and Chat plopped down beside her, pressing shoulder to shoulder, eyeing the cookie in his claws. "Are... are you friends with that Adrien boy because of his father?" Chat asked her softly.

Marinette blinked. "What brought this on?"

"The akuma mentioned it today," he said, "I... I was curious."

Marinette growls. " _That's_ what she was going on about?" Shaking her head, she said, "No. I didn't even know who his father was when I met Adrien. He was just that random, socially awkward rich kid. At most, I knew he was Chloe's friend and that's it."

Chat stutters, "S-socially awkward?"

She snorts, a fond smile on her lips. "He's not the smoothest fish in the sea."

"Well, I think he's pretty smooth," Chat grumbled. Then grinned, stating, "Though I guess I'm far smoother than him, huh?"

She hummed, contemplating it.

He nudged her. "Right Princess?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, I'm smooth!"

She laughs and startles her cat by pressing a kiss to his nose. "Sure," she agreed, cheeks pink as her eyes gleamed. "You're a pretty cool Kitty."

Red faced, Chat quickly gobbled up the cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, humoring my desire for Adrien to cause an(other) akuma... or two. And have more selfish moments. So Gamer! That had gotten quite a few requests, I hope it was satisfying! Especially since I kinda just reversed it, but it seems to work in this set up!
> 
> I still wish and prefer Adrien causing Volpina, I felt he had a more fitting set up to cause her than Marinette. Plus it could've been a great Adrien centered ep.
> 
> And you know what's a touch of detail I always appreciated? Marinette never leans into Adrien's space and makes him uncomfortable. It's typically him that comes into her's, and it's him that generally pulls her close. After seeing Chloe and Lila get in his personal space and ignore his discomfort; I really like the detail that Marinette doesn't do that. Could be just because of her crush keeping her from doing it, for she appears to be very touchy with people she likes, but I like she hasn't made him uncomfortable with personal space, especially since I'm not crazy about people getting in my bubble either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention. Marichat, Enemy AU.

Adrien could feel the excitement of the crowd, feeling it echo through him, giddy and thriving with energy. It was evidently one of the biggest events happening for their class, the chance of a lifetime, or so Alya called it.

A chance to have no more stupid challenges from Kim!

While Adrien might not have fully understood, having yet to see such a challenge from Kim set in action; he was eager to echo his classmates cheer and rush, even more so when Marinette unrolled a banner for such an event, holding it up with an excited Nino.

Before them, Max stood between Alix and Kim, laying out the rules of the race, and the costs of the loser, signaling the near start of the event. Wiggling where he stood, Adrien leaned over to Marinette, excitedly stating, "This is my first race ever!"

She chuckles beside him, dutifully holding up a banner as she beamed, sky blue eyes sparkling with jittery glee. "It's going to be something," she said, humor lacing her words. Leaning closer, she added with a whisper, "My bet's on Alix."

Adrien whole heartily agreed, the chances of outrunning a roller blader?

Slim.

Very slim.

 _He_ could as Chat Noir no problem. But just as Adrien?

Not even he was that confident.

He was eager to see how this tall French Vietnamese would manage it.

Would he even get close at all?

Kim seemed so sure that he could ace this. But it could just be overconfidence. Either way, Adrien was eager to see how this would play out. Even more so when Marinette leaned over and suggested, "Want drop by the bakery for snacks after this?"

"Yes," he said eagerly, brushing his shoulder against her, grinning at her giggle.

"Alright!" Max called, "Let this race-"

"Wait!" Alix called, coming out of her crouch and ignoring Kim's gripe. "Alya hold this for me," the pink haired girl instructed, handing a curious watch to the redhead.

"Wh-wha? But!"

Alix already went back to the starting and finish line, eyes set forward.

As Max brought his hand down to start it, Alya quickly shoved the watch into Marinette's hand, bidding, "Hold this."

Marinette stutters, "I, I'm not sure this is a good idea? Plus, I, banner-" The race went off and the surrounding crowd jumped, Nino echoing them, excitedly bouncing the banner with him. Just as the banner was jerked out of Marinette's hands, jerking the startled girl about enough that she dropped the watch, Adrie grabbed it quickly, offering the relieved girl a victorious smile.

"I got this," he reassured with a wink.

"You're a life saver," she bid with a chuckle, leaning his way and turning to watch the race, keeping a secure grip on the banner.

Watch secured in his grip, Adrien bounced with the others, watching in wonder as Alix spend by, moving fast enough that he could think she could give Chat Noir a run for his money. Maybe he would challenge her sometime...

He smirked as he watched Kim struggle to keep up.

This race was definitely in the bag.

Alix was just coming up on the last lap when Chloe leaned onto Adrien, demanding to see the pink haired girl's watch. Fighting off a growl, Adrien leaned away from the blonde's reaching, scolding, "Chloe no."

"But Adrihony," the girl pouted, stubbornly reaching for the watch.

"Chloe," Marinette hissed, cutting in sharply to glare at the rich girl, "please, this is Alix's. Maybe yo-"

_"CHLOE STOP!"_

Everyone jumped, whipping up to Ladybug above them, wide eyed.

And Chloe was startled enough to toss up the watch, right out of Adrien's surprised fingers, sending it into the street, right into Alix's path.

There was a resounding cringe through the students at it's shattering, wide eyes locked on the ruined watch, wincing at the roller blader's horror. Adrien knew then that he had to go, there was going to be an akuma running about in just a few seconds. He moved to shove Marinette away, order her to flee, only to find her gone, rushing up the steps towards Ladybug. Frowning at that, he turned back to Alix, watching the butterfly land on her roller blade, swallowing her up in black bubbles.

He turned at the rumble of wheels, watching as _another_ akuma rolled up to the changing Alix, a dark scowl on her features.

The bubbles faded, revealing the same akuma, peering up at her counter, stiff and furious.

"We're Timebreaker," the akuma declared, offering her hand to the just changed Alix. "We touch people, we get more time to go back and prevent this." Adrien tensed when they turned towards him, their eyes wild and savage.

Adrien took a step back from them, hands up peacefully.

The butterfly symbol flared over one face, his father no doubt trying to convince her not to touch him.

The other didn't get that warning, and dove towards him, teeth bared in a feral snarl as she reached for him.

Shit.

Adrien turned to run, only to blink at the red blur diving at him, snatching him up and tearing him away from the akuma's reach. They rolled into the grass, far from the twin akumas. Adrien tensed beside her when they rolled to a stop, eyes going to her earrings, again in his reach, before flicking his gaze to her eyes.

He gave a jolt at the pain there, the shine of furious tears.

With a tight squeeze at his shoulder and a shaky hiss, she ordered, "Run."

Leaping up, she tore after the akumas as they turned to hunt down new prey.

Adrien stared after her, shaken and unnerved.

What had... what had made her so sad...?

He gave a start when Plagg shifted against his pocket, and he jumped up, rushing to hide and transform. He was a little surprised when Plagg floated before him, warning, "Careful Kid."

"I will be," he reassured, offering a small smile to the kwami before summing the transformation.

Jumping out, he charged Ladybug, tackling her to the ground and accidentally tripping one of the two akumas.

When she turned and cast him a furious glare, he chuckled sheepishly.

Oops...

He mewed in surprise when Ladybug kicked him off with a surge of power, snarling, "Get out of here Chat!"

He blinks, rubbing his slightly bruised stomach as he eyed her. "Testy," he notes. "Who pushed your spots, Ladybug?"

She just scowled at him.

He dove at her and they danced around each other, Chat slashing at her, eyes locked on her miraculous. He was so close to getting it. Something was off with Ladybug, he could tell. She put up no fight against him, just settling for keeping out of his grasp and glaring at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

He'll see about that when he plucks those jewels from her ears.

One of the akumas dove at them, reaching for Ladybug, but she darted out of the way, and without thinking, Chat pursued, setting him right in Timebreaker's path.

He tensed, eyes wide when that dark glove was coming for him.

Hearing a sharp, "No!", Chat mewed in surprise when his wrist was grabbed and he was sharply pulled forward, dropping to the ground on top of Ladybug and tripping Timerbreaker once again. Cringing, Chat's wide gaze met Ladybug's furious eyes.

Hopping up and pulling Chat with her, she threw him aside, snarling, "Stay out of it!"

Chat grunts as he slides along the ground, huffing.

Very touchy today...

Seriously what was up?

What pushed her spots enough that she'd be spitting about like an angry cat? If anything, _he_ had more reason to have his hackles up. He was getting tired of her resistance.

"Look out Ladybug!"

Chat gave a start, gawking when another _Ladybug_ dove in, kicking one of the akumas away. They two stood in a crouch, standing back to back as they murmured to each other, planning together.

As the two summoned double Lucky Charm, Chat just sat and gaped at them.

He reached up, rubbed his eyes, then drew away to peer at them.

Still two Ladybugs, holding two different charms, and rushing off to defeat the akumas together.

Two Ladybugs.

Two.

That's it, he decided.

Chat's out.

He's done.

One Ladybug was bad enough.

He was not dealing with two today.

Sorry Père.

* * *

Dropping down on the balcony, Chat slowly prowled to the trapdoor, bone tired from today. He needed cookies. And attention. Attention he wasn't able to recieve after the akuma incident since Marinette had disappeared from him.

He could get it now.

But as he crouched down to knock, he drew away in surprise when the trapdoor flew up, revealing a very upset Marinette.

He blinked in surprise, staring at her furious, watering eyes.

"M-Marinette?" he stutters, reaching for her, "What, what's wrong?"

All he got from her was, "Stupid cat," before she dove at him, toppling the two to the terrace floor, Marinette angrily babbling into his chest as she lightly hits him. He sits stiffly for a moment, ears up in alarm, eyes wide and confused, watching her babble, listening to the shake in her wards and the sniffles coming out of her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, drawing the upset girl close and nuzzling her head, allowing a purr to rumble out of his chest so he could comfort and ease the girl.

She struggled against his hold, muttering darkly before slumping and burying her face into him, shaking.

Chat continued to rub his cheeks over her head, eyes closed as he waited for her to calm down. "What's wrong?" he asked, when all that was left were quivers and jittery hiccups. "Why am I a stupid cat?"

"N-Nightmare," she babbled into his chest, wrapping her arms back around him and squeezing tight.

He frowns. "You had a nightmare?"

"Y-you died."

Chat gives a start.

"T-Timebreaker touched you, you stupid cat you jumped in the way just as she was about to touch me! You, you were f-fading away in my-my arms."

He stiffens, peering at the top of her head with a slight grimace. He tightens his hold her on her, burying his nose into her hair and purring all the louder. "It's ok," he mumbles into her hair, "I'm here. I'm right here."

She just gives a stiff nod, her form shaking in his arms.

She draws away, her face pink, eyes puffy, lips swollen from where she bit it hard. His claws cup her cheek, wiping away the fat tears that smeared over her skin. "D-don't do that," she uttered, "don't ever do that."

He makes no promise to her.

He just tilts her head up and captures her damp, salty lips with a chaste kiss, never giving an answer to her demand.

* * *

"Hey Adrien!"

The blond gives a slight start, looking up to see Nino waving to him, grinning. Surprised, curious, and a little excited, he drew near, happily returning, "Hey Nino! What's up?"

"How good of an actor are you?" Nino asked.

"Uuuuuuuh... decent?"

Nino hummed, squinting at the blond.

Adrien peered back, expectant and curious.

"Well," Nino starts, rubbing his chin, "Alya and I are trying out recording a little movie, we need a male lead role."

Oh. How interesting.

He's never been asked to play in a male lead role before. Outside being main lead model. But that was modeling, not acting. Honestly Adrien had no idea how good an actor he'd be. Maybe decent enough. He was able to pretend that he and Marinette were only good friends, and able to control himself around her. Mostly.

Maybe he'd do a good enough job.

Adrien grinned encouragingly, mentally adding that this was a great opportunity to interact with more of his classmates. "I could try," he reassured, pulling his backpack strap a little higher on his shoulder. Only to then frowned, a little concerned. "...Whose the lead female...?" Adrien asked warily.

"Mylène Haprèle," Nino reassured.

Oh thank god.

Nino laughed at his visible relief. "Yeah, we didn't want Chloe as the lead. Mylène was suggested to be lead female instead. Ivan Beuel's, the big guy, he's going to be another actor in it, playing the monster."

Adrien hummed, rubbing his chin. A curious proposition. "Who else is going to be in on this?" he asked.

"Pretty much everyone is going to be involved in some way," Nino said, the two slowly slipping into the school. "You, Mylène, and Ivan are going to be the main actors, everyone else is pretty much support, camera, sound effects. Alya and I are the directors, Marinette will be costume designer and assistant."

Adrien perked at the mention of Marinette.

Nino blinked at him, then grinned, amber brown eyes gleaming humorously.

Adrien looked away, cheeks a little pink.

He was up for this.

He was totally up for this.

* * *

"I'm going to be staying after school today," Adrien informed his father, handing a chunk of Camembert to Plagg, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He didn't notice the silence on the other end, continuing easily, "I think it'll be a few hours at least before I'm home."

_"...What's so important that you have to stay late?"_

"A movie that my classmates are recording."

Adrien blinked at the silence on the phone. Licking his lips, he quickly said, "It's a good opportunity for me to observe students, see whose most likely to be Ladybug."

_"...Very well."_

Adrien beamed.

_"Just don't get distracted."_

"Of course," Adrien bid. The line was cut, and Adrien drew his cell away, frowning at it.

"He seems crankier than usual," Plagg comments, eyeing the phone lazily.

"He's been a bit off for a while," Adrien comments, frowning.

"Maybe the stress is getting to him?" Plagg offered, then pops the cheese into his mouth, humming delight as his tail curls.

Sparing the little cat a fond glance, Adrien notes, "You seem to have gotten friendlier."

Plagg spares him a glance, humming as he considers the boy. With a rare smile, the kwami agreed, "I suppose so."

With a big grin, Adrien opened his jacket open, letting the kwami zip in. Plagg settled and hidden away, Adrien rushed in, eager to work on this film. He found everyone cluttered about in the classroom, Alya and Nino were arguing, students were talking, Juleka was going around working on makeup, and Rose was dutifully offering refreshments.

It was so busy, Adrien had to stop for a moment, going to the side and waiting till he was called.

He found that's what best with these sort of things.

Wait till it was time for him to pose.

Acting shouldn't be too differently...

"How good are you at memorizing?"

Adrien gave a start, looking down to see that Marinette had crept up on him, frowning at the papers in her hand.

"Pretty good," he said.

"Memorize," she instructed, holding a few sheets out to him.

"As you wish," he bids with a wink. A wink that was missed as Marinette prowled off, muttering under her breath. Adrien pouts at the sheets in hand, skimming over his lines. Having friendly relations with her as Chat Noir made this platonic friendship difficult.

"A-are..."

Adrien blinks, turning down to his co-actor, earning a startled squeak from the small girl. "Hm?"

"I-sorry!" the girl squeaks, "I, I didn't think you would've beard me..."

He grins. "I have good ears."

She clears her throat and turns away, her hands shuffling about nervously. "Yo-you read, ready-"

"Oh honestly!" Chloe snarls out, making Adrien sigh while Mylène jumped. Glaring down at the timid girl, the blonde demands, "How can you be lead actress with that stutter?!"

Mylène shrinks beside him.

Adrien purses his lips at Chloe. Before he could respond, Marinette pipes up, "Mylène's one of the best actresses I know." Marinette spares them a tired glance. "She'll be fine after we get rolling."

I-I'm more used to miming though..." the sweet girl uttered with a big wince.

Marinette smiled encouragingly, coming over and giving the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "I've seen you do other theatrics. You'll be fine. Plus Adrien will be there to help, right?"

He jumps when Marinette rests her hand on his shoulder, heart skipping at the warmth of her palm sinking into his skin. With a slight blush on his cheeks he quickly stuttered out, "Ye-yes!"

With a big beam, she said, "See? It'll be fine." Giving Adrien an encouraging pat, Marinette slipped away, the blond sighing happily as he peered after her.

There was a slight giggle beside him and he turned to see Mylène giving him a timid smile, her brown eyes gleaming humorously. With a blush, Adrien quickly said, "Well let's rehearse!"

* * *

Acting was easy.

It was pretty much modelling with talking. Only, he didn't have to look so pretty all the time. Though that did little to stop him posing unconsciously every now and then... or a lot, with how many times Nino and Alya called out to him.

But it was nice.

And just as Marinette predicted, Mylène slipped into her role as soon as they got started, easily breathing life into her character and pulling Adrien along for the ride, feeling like he was a detective, that he was trying to escape from a monster that was hunting them.

It was fun.

Only there were small bumps in the road.

Like now.

Ivan popped out, doing the weakest roar Adrien's ever heard and Mylène squealed out and stumbled right into Adrien, ruining their third try in this act. As loud frustrated sighs erupted throughout the classroom, Ivan lifted up the mask, shooting Mylène a concerned look as Marinette drew near, frowning. Adrien steadied the trembling girl, frowning slightly.

"When are you going to figure out that's Ivan?" Chloe sneered out, nothing this this whole recording.

"Especially since this is our _third_ time," Nino stressed.

"I-I," Mylène stuttered, cheeks flushed and heavy with embarrassment.

"You're just really getting into it," Adrien offered, feeling sorry for the girl and giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "And we are supposed to be scared of the monster. Makes it more believable."

"But not so that it throws the whole scene out of whack!" Nino voices aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose. Beside him, Alya frowns heavily.

"How about a break?" Marinette offers, absently twirling a bit of loose hair around her finger, unintentionally drawing Adrien's eyes to it. He wanted to bat at it...

"How about we just get a new lead actress?" Chloe pipes in, peering at her nails and jerking Adrien back to reality. Oh please no!

Mylène shrunk down, wincing and hurried away. Sighing, Marinette urged Ivan after her, grimacing.

"Maybe we should work on a different scene?" Alya suggested, flipping through the papers.

"And get a new lead actress in," Chloe bids, hopping up and slinging her arm around Adrien, oblivious to his cringe and wrinkling nose. "Like me. And I say we do the kiss scene!"

"K-kiss scene?!" Adrien, Alya, and Marinette repeated.

Nino tugged his hat, sighing. "I added a kiss scene. Chloe suggested that it would add nice drama to the story."

The three stared at him.

Chloe grinned, turning Adrien to her as she said, "So let's go ahead and get that over with! We can get it done right now!" She jumped up, lips puckered for the blond. Adrien quickly leaned back, making a big face at her advances.

"Chloe..." he grits out.

"I thought the plan was that there _wasn't_ going to be anything romantic going on between the two?" Marinette demands, gently pushing Chloe down and giving Adrien a chance to get some distance from the blonde. She continued, ignoring Chloe's furious glare, "I thought we were aiming to break that trope!"

"I thought so too," Alya adds, turning to lightly scowl at Nino. "I can't believe you changed the script without me!"

"It adds to the drama!" Nino reasons.

Adrien voiced, "Do the two even have decent enough development to kiss?"

"It matters?" Nino asked.

Well it mattered to Adrien. How was he expected to get into the romance if there was no development for it?

"Whatever," Chloe huffs, jerking Adrien close. "Let's get this kiss scene out of the way."

"Hold up!" Marinette rushed, "Mylène isn't back ye-"

Ivan slipped in, meeting Marinette's expectant and hopeful stare. He shook his head. "She's not ready to be back yet..."

"She probably doesn't want the lead role," Chloe persists.

Marinette smears a hand over her face, groaning.

With a calculating frown, Alya's gaze flickered to the noirette, then Adrien and slyly suggests, "How about Marinette takes lead?"

Marinette tenses, Adrien perks, and Chloe squawks.

"M-Marinette?" Chloe huffs, waving to the crow haired girl. "She, she doesn't-"

"She knows the script pretty well," Alya cuts in. "She and Adrien are on good terms and pretty comfortable with each other." She turned to Nino, grinning. "I think she'd be a real good replacement for Mylène."

"Alya," Marinette warns.

"What about me?!" Chloe snaps.

Rolling her eyes, Alya demands, "Do you even know the rest of the script?" Chloe didn't answer. "Then maybe you should just go. You're not helping anyway."

The blonde huffs. "Come on Sabrina," she beckons, "I don't have to put up with this."

"No you don't," the redhead dutifully agrees, trailing after Sabrina like an eager puppy.

With her gone, Adrien leapt for the opportunity. "Well then," he chimes, pulling Marinette close and shooting her a suave look. "Shall we get that scene out of the way?"

Marinette squeaks in surprise, cheeks tinting the lightest pink, adding to her beauty and just tempting him to drop down and catch her lips even more. "Um," she utters, "I, Mylène, uh, well, I think," scrambling, with her cheeks getting redder and redder under his pleased, hungry stare, Marinette rushes out, "LetmelookforMylènefirst!" Then ripped away from Adrien tore out of the room.

Blinking, Adrien droops with a pout and heavy sigh.

So close.

"Well," Nino voices, "if Marinette would be up for it, I'd be up for her being the lead actress." Sparing a glance at Adrien, and quickly meeting Alya's eyes, he agreed, "I'd be up to getting the kiss scene out of the way."

* * *

Marinette wasn't able to find Mylène and no one else knew the script as well as her, so the dark haired girl reluctantly agreed to the role. And to kiss Adrien Agreste. With a tight smile, she tried to push back the mental presence of her black cat, focusing on the reciting the lines, trying to bring just as much life to her character as Adrien did with his. And when he reached for her, she reacted how she should.

She turned to his familiar touch, letting him lift up her chin, meeting the slanting green eyes and the warm, loving smile gliding over his lips.

It was an expression Chat himself often adopted when he came to kiss her, to soak in the lovesick mood with her.

For a few seconds, she thought she was about to kiss Chat, and for this, she could pretend this was him.

But there was no black mask covering those cheeks, no green sclera that glowed in the night. The hair was too perfect, and there were no twitching ears curved down towards her.

This wasn't Chat, despite how familiar and similar Adrien's reach for her was.

Even if he faintly smelled of leather and cheese. Even if the chest curved familiarly under her palm, eagerly pressing against her fingers as he bent down for her, nose brushing against hers as he grinned, blowing warm breath on her lips and sparking a delightful tingle in her.

She almost drew away, so alarmed by this spark of retaliation to Adrien.

Only for her wide eyes to meet the slanted summer green hues, painted and lush with adoration. It drew the breath past her lips and her knees weak. "Marinette," she heard him whisper, his lips brushing against her-

A loud scream tore out, ripping the two away, heart pounding and startled.

Adrien pursed his lips, while Marinette frowned.

As everyone rushed out to check out that scream, she stayed behind.

"You ok Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating up to eye her chosen.

"Ye-yeah," Marinette uttered, half heartedly summoning the transformation. There was work to do.

* * *

Of course there was an akuma here now.

It seems like Père is set on making friend events hard for Adrien. Or maybe it was his way of making sure Adrien was searching, or maybe he thought it was a great opportunity for Adrien to find Ladybug. Either way, whatever his father's reasoning, Adrien was getting a bit fed up with such interruptions.

Especially since this one interrupted his kiss with Marinette.

Sighing, Adrien dropped one of his shoes, explaining his disappearance as he became Chat Noir. Scaling up to observe the students, watching them all huddle up, nervous and scared.

...He didn't like it.

He knew these faces now, they were his classmates, his friends; he didn't like seeing them scared.

They shouldn't be scared anymore.

Surely Père could send akumas elsewhere than here?

Chat perked when Ladybug appeared and tried to calm them and figure out the situation. He crouched low, observing them.

Ladybug had to be here after school to be here now, there was no way to get in.

So who was she?

Who was missing?

He narrowed his eyes, going through the mental list. Chloe... Sabrina... Alix... the akuma was Mylène, had to be. So who else...

...Marinette.

Chat tensed, eyes locking onto Ladybug.

There were similarities, similarities he noticed from his first glance at her but... surely there, there was... shaking his head, Chat got up and crept to the school's basement, heart pounding as his nerves grew. It was just a coincidence that Marinette was gone and Ladybug was taken. Just a coincidence how similar they looked. Mylène took Marinette while he was distracted. Yes. That was it. That's where she had gone.

But when he got down to the basement and called for her, everyone's voice rang out, pleading to be let out, everyone but Marientte.

She wasn't there.

* * *

"I've been considering," Père voices at the dinner table, sliding a newly signed piece of paper away. Nooroo spares his chosen a nervous glance before continuing eating his strawberry. On the other side, Adrien hums contemplatively, mind absent. Gabriel spares him a curious look before continuing. "Perhaps I should meet this girl you-"

"NO!"

Gabriel looks up in surprise, Adrien stood stiffly across from him, eyes wide, cheeks flaring pink at his father's surprised gaze. "Er, ah, no P-Père. We uh, we had a fight recently." Adrien looked away. "I... I don't want her over. Here. At all. Um."

Nooroo eyed the boy knowingly, pity shining in his purple eyes.

Gabriel hummed, eyeing his son for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Probably for the best. I've been ignoring your endeavors with her for the most part. If this'll be the rift between you two that leads you back to focusing, very well."

"Yeah," Adrien uttered, turning and leaving.

Gabriel didn't notice, attention back on his work.

Coming into his room, Adrien huffed, running a hand through his slick hair, grimacing.

Glancing to his waste bin, he went to it and pulled it out, meeting the lazy gaze of his kwami. "Plagg," he starts, licking his lips nervously. "What, what should I do?"

Plagg blinks at him, and scoffs. "You want the opinion and advice of a bias god?"

"I, well, uh..." Adrien fumbled, running a hand over his face. "I don't know!" he snapped. "I don't know! Marinette might be Ladybug and if she is I... that means... I'm her... she's..." He sat on his floor, groaning as he dug his fingers into scalp. "I don't know!"

Plagg peered at his human, contemplative. "I have a neutral approach," he offers.

Adrien looked up at him.

"Give up the ring," Plagg bids. "No Chat Noir fighting on either side."

"Th-that would still be going against Père!"

Plagg harrumphs. "He's not meant to have it."

"He needs it," Adrien stresses.

"Or so you two keep telling yourselves."

Glaring at the kwami, Adrien demands, "Are you saying we're pursuing a pointless mission?"

"Yep."

"I'm trying to get my maman back!" Adrien snapped.

Huffing, Plagg said, "You're not going to bring her back."

"When we get those earrings we'll have the power of god! We can bring her back!"

"The power of destruction and creation may give you the power of god, but you can't bring back the dead."

"We could!" Adrien insisted.

"You could create her, yes, defy her end; but do you really think it would be her?"

Adrien falters.

"You can create sure, make a warm body, a nice voice, make it seem like it's really her; but you can't recreate the soul Kid. That's something the earrings and ring can't do."

Adrien stares at Plagg, body going limp at the information. "You, you never mentioned this before," he utters weakly.

"Would you have listened to me? Believed me?" Plagg asked. Floating up, he said, "Sorry Kid. You want to know what to do? Get that butterfly miraculous away from him, or give up the ring. You're not going to bring her back." Plagg flies off, leaving the boy on the floor alone.

By the time Nooroo came to him, Adrien was leaning against the window, staring out into the night covered city.

The butterfly didn't breath a word to him, seating himself on Adrien's lap, rubbing the boy's knuckles soothingly. Not sparing him a glance, Adrien quietly asked, "Is... is it true?"

Nooroo peers up at him.

"We... we can't bring her back? She's, she's gone forever?"

"...You can't recreate a soul," Nooroo gently echoes. "It wouldn't be the mother you love. Not _her_."

Leaning heavier on the window, he asked, "What's... what's the punishment for misusing a miraculous?"

"It varies," Nooroo answers. "It depends on how it's misused, depends what your intent was." Nooroo glanced up. "Some have wound up disabled, some came across death. Some, some go through emotional trauma and pain. Living on with the guilt and regret..."

"Is that mine?" Adrien asked.

"I think you're going through it now," Nooroo said, wings fluttering. "It seems your punishment is the truth, reality, and the crossroad."

Adrien glanced down at him.

Nooroo peers back neutrally. To the distraught boy, he states, "No matter what path you choose, the pain of that choice will be there to haunt you."

"I see..."

Nooroo desired to encourage the boy, reassure him, support him in making the right choice, despite the consequences he would have to go through. But the kwami knew there was little he could provide the child verbally. This was his to suffer alone.

Nooroo drew near, leaned forward, and rested his head on Adrien's cheek, offering his silent reassurance and support. He could do this much at least.

Adrien's hand came up behind the god, cupping the small being near him while he peered out into the city, eyes distant and vague.

In the darkened room behind Adrien, Plagg peered at his chosen, whiskers twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if it goes as planned, next chapter should be the last! ...I'm hoping. One or two chapters left!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien agreed to this line of work, he thought all his focus would be on the job of catching the elusive Lady Luck. It never crossed his mind that someone else would catch his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER. So long, I thought about splitting this into two, but really wanted to end this in 9 chapters though... so here! Long chapter!

Like most kids his age, Adrien liked to think that he knew what was best. That he had a solution to a problem most adults couldn't figure out. That he knew what he was doing. Thus, this made it a cruel reality for the blond to realize he didn't always have an answer, and that answer didn't come easy.

What he should do was obvious.

If Plagg and Nooroo were right, this was a foolish mission, one that they should put a stop to.

Only Adrien found the same issue as the kwamis.

How to approach this matter, how to stop it. If she wasn't truly coming back they, they had no reason to go after Ladybug. They had no reason to continue doing this to people.

But there was still that same issue.

Would Père listen if Adrien revealed this?

Would he believe him? His own son?

First answer Adrien had was no. Père wouldn't listen to him. He wouldn't believe him. He would very likely accuse Adrien of being manipulated by the kwamis, take the ring, and keep at it till he reached his goal. And face that harsh reality that what he created wouldn't be Maman. The blond could see no way to convince his father to stop.

He spared a fretful glance at his silver ring, absently twirling it on his finger.

He didn't know what to do.

It was just as Nooroo warned, no matter what side he chose, someone was going to be upset and betrayed.

Père or Mari...

Adrien falters.

He... he still wasn't sure if Marinette was Ladybug. If she was...he chuckles dryly, scoffing to himself. How ironic it would be if it really was Marinette. First time he met her, it would have been a great opportunity. He would have been so delighted! He'd knew her identity, taken her earrings, would have tried to have gotten her back and... she would've been hurt, broken, left to do nothing while...

He shook his head, ridding those thoughts. That was then.

But now...

If this was Marientte, this whole time he's been, he's been...

Narrowing his eyes, tension filling him, Adrien scooted to his desk, pulling a sheet of paper close, drawing out two columns.

_Marinette was Ladybug._

_Marinette wasn't._

He tapped the pencil to his chin, glaring down.

Both smelled like sweets.

Both had the same hair, eyes, peach skin, freckles.

Same height and build.

Ladybug seemed friendlier with Chat...

The only real argument he had against Marinette being Ladybug was Timebreaker, where Ladybug was there when Marinette was right beside him. But he had overheard the akuma declare that she could travel back in time, and Ladybug seemed to have known what was going to happen before it happened so...

It was, it was likely that...

Adrien jumped at a loud vibration, looking over to his cell.

The text highlighted, the dreaded word akuma gleamed on it's screen.

Adrien felt his stomach drop.

* * *

At Bourgeois' hotel, he found Chloe as an akuma, dressed in the reverse colors of Ladybug. Nose in the air, a sneer on her lips, Antibug explained that Ladybug was detransformed, and was hiding somewhere in the hotel.

This was their chance.

It made Chat feel sick.

It made him nervous and scared.

Humoring the akuma, he sought for Ladybug, deciding that if he saw her, this could confirm it and he...

He didn't know what he'd do.

The earrings weren't going to help them. Hunting her was pointless; but not doing anything if he discovered her, if Père found out he-

Movement caught his eye.

Chat looked down, meeting the nervous gaze of Marinette peering back up at him from where she was trying to hide. From what he could see, it appeared she wasn't sure if he could see her or not, and she nervously pressed deeper into the corner she hid behind, trying to stay hidden.

There was no reason he could think of for Marinette to be here.

Not at this hotel, not in the room of the girl that disliked her.

There was only one explanation.

And Chat felt exhausted.

"Do you see her?!" Antibug snarled out, drawing Chat's gaze to her.

With a grimace, he shook his head and leapt away, looking on for "Ladybug".

He didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't know what to do or how to talk to his father on this matter.

He settled with helping her as much as he could while he tried to figure this out.

* * *

"Just take the brooch," Plagg said to the frustrated boy. "Believe me, Nooroo would rather be taken and brought to Ladybug than sit around waiting for you to get over your conscious." This could be all over with by now.

"This is my father I'm dealing with," Adrien uttered tired. "The last of my family, who... I don't want to hurt him Plagg." Adrien ran a hand through his hair, tired.

"Then give the ring up."

Adrien gave a slight start at the statement. His expression darkened, feeling the ring tingle and spark, echoing his agitation. "So it'll be out of his grasp," Adrien puts out with an angry bite. So he couldn't be Chat Noir anymlre? So his connection could be severed?

...Would it even really do that?

He didn't know.

He didn't want to give it up.

Plagg hums. "You know it's not going to work for you two."

"I know it won't because of what you two told me."

Plagg narrows his green eyes back at the boy, ears falling flat on his head. "We don't lie kid," Plagg growled. "Especially not about this. You two do this, you're going to get nothing but some warm, pretty shell. An empty pretty shell."

Adrien sighed heavily dropping his head on his desk.

"Take the brooch," Plagg repeats, "or if it's too much, give up the ring. This is just going to hurt you two more than you can imagine."

Adrien makes no comment, peering out at his wall, not seeing it.

Humming, Plagg adds, "...Or maybe talk to Ladybug."

Adrien turned away, jittery.

Marinette was Ladybug.

How could he approach her now?

How could he face her, the girl he loved, knowing that he had bared his claws at her, swiped at her, tried to steal from her.

And evidently all for nothing.

Nothing but a stupid wish and longing that they couldn't even reach with the two miraculouses.

How, how could he face her again?

He doesn't even know how he'll face Père...

Sighing aloud Plagg flew away and dove for the waste bin. "Don't take too long Kid," the kwami called out. "It'll just get worse the longer this goes on."

Adrien suspected that too.

Only, he just didn't know what to do.

And was afraid of making that first move.

When his cell went off with another alert of an akuma, Adrien silenced it, returning that he wasn't feeling well, and skipping out on it.

* * *

There was a lot that was unnerving Marinette these days.

First Chat just... disappears on her.

He just, just disappeared. She hasn't seen him since Antibug, her last interaction with him was her break down at his "death" with Timebreaker (a nightmare now, that lingers). Even during akuma attacks, she hasn't seen that black cat prowling around. She considered the possibility that something's come up, that maybe Hawk Moth did something to Chat for reasons she couldn't imagine... maybe Hawk Moth didn't like Chat hanging with a civilian? Maybe the cat was given a different task? Maybe he ran away?

Maybe... maybe Chat was just avoiding her, her breakdown on him being too much?

But that didn't explain why he hasn't been showing at akuma attacks.

Now that she's thought about it, he's seemed a little more reluctant during the attacks a few times...

"You're stressing."

Marinette gives a start, looking down to see Tikki peeking up at her, purse gaping open.

"I know," Marinette sighed, waving her hand about as she tried to gather her words, tried to express her thoughts. "I'm, I'm just..."

"Worried," Tikki puts in helpfully.

"He disappeared Tikki, I, I don't know what's going on."

"Perhaps something came up," the god gently reasons. There have been times her chosen has been late to akuma attacks, largely personal choice, but still made it because she had too.

Marinette slumps. "I suppose..."

A quick glance around, Tikki darted up to her chosen, nuzzling her cheek. "I doubt he's gone because of you," she reassured. "Get that idea out of your head." Marinette offered a small smile, reaching up to cup the small god. When she lowered her hand, Tikki dropped down back into her purse, just as Marinette slipped back into school when the finale bell sounded.

Welp, another school day missed.

She'll catch up later.

Running a hand through her hair, the exhausted girl went down the steps, not looking where she was going and not seeing the gaping backpack lying in wait for her.

When her foot sunk into it's belly, she squealed in alarm as she surged forward, purse flying up high into the air. Stumbling forward, Marinette braced for the hard ground below. Only her chin dug into something far softer, a soft grunt sounded above her. Stiffening as she became conscious of the firm fingers wrapped around her biceps, she looked up, meeting wide green eyes.

"You, you ok?" Adrien asks, his grip tightening slightly.

"Y-yeah," she returned shakily, letting Adrien straighten her up, not tearing her gaze from his eyes.

She missed those green eyes.

Green eyes that peered back, contemplative, sad, nervous.

It jerked her back, clearing her throat and blushing slightly as she drew, sheepish smile on her lips. "Th-thanks," she uttered.

"N-no problem," he returned, rubbing the back of his neck, looking away, then spared a fast glance back to her. Then looked hurriedly away again.

Marinette frowned, feeling another worry weigh on her shoulders.

Did their almost kiss ruin their friendship?

"Adrien?" she beckoned, bringing his gaze back to her as he jumped slightly, eyes a little wide. The the sound of his name on her lips surprised him. For a moment, his gaze flickered down to her lips, then quickly darted back to her eyes, cheeks pink in his flustered state. And Marinette took it as a confirmation that their almost kiss did damage their relationship. Wincing, she started, "Adrien I..."

She trailed, stiffening when her gaze flickered behind him, locking eyes on Chloe as she reached down and picked something up.

Something small and red and very familiar.

_Tikki._

Marinette hurriedly glanced down, finding her purse gone from her side.

No kwami secured at her side.

Said kwami was in Chloe's grasp.

"Igottago!" Marinette rushed out, zipping past the surprised blond and racing to the other, calling for her.

All she got was a mocking smirk before Chloe slipped into her limo, Sabrina closing the door behind her, and it zipping away before Marinette could reach it. With a fretful squeal, Marinette gave chase, not noticing the depressed Rose sitting behind her, staring down at a torn up letter.

Adrien did.

He sighed, slipping away to transform and be ready.

Coming to school today, he had no excuse to not come and help the akuma of the day.

...He was still unsure if seeing Marinette again was a great idea or not.

* * *

He arrived later than his father would've liked, but at this moment, Chat couldn't bring himself to care. He was too unsettled and tired to even think of trying to keep this up, and it didn't help with Plagg pressuring him to act.

He knows he should.

He knows this can't continue.

But that first step was a frightening one.

And painful.

It was worse knowing that Père may never understand or listen to his reasoning or...

Chat jerked up at a loud pound of rushing feet. Sighing, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, startling the akuma's prey to a stop. A slick smile easily slid up his lips as he greeted them, tail twitching coyly.

It felt like acting.

Half-hearted acting.

A front to put up before the scared civilians.

Done well enough that they believed him.

"I'm coming for you my Prince!" he heard the akuma sing behind them, melodious and gentle and just so Rose.

The boy she sought turned behind him timidly, and Chat tensed when he caught sight of red sticking out of his shirt pocket.

It looked like a strange toy, some strange ladybug plush that was just hanging out, with a stiff creepy and unnerved smile on it's lips.

But Chat knew better.

Living with two, he should know what a kwami looks like.

The boy had a kwami sticking out of his pocket.

A ladybug kwami.

What an opportunity this would've have been before.

With an excited twitch of his ears, Chat dove forward, faster than they were ready for. The prey squealed in alarm when he was on them, and before they could move to get away, he brought his claws down fast on the prince.

His shirt ripped with an alarmed hiss, the kwami squeaked quietly in surprise, and made no other move as his claws wrapped around it's small frame. He held it up, wicked smile on his lips as he stared down into the prince's scared, surprised eyes. "Mine," Chat bids.

"You ruffian!" Rose shouted below, shooting him the weakest glare Chat's ever seen. "You dare scratch My Prin-"

The akuma was rammed from behind and shoved into another room, and Chat's heart gave an instinctive flutter at the sight of her, saving the day out of costume.

Mostly.

This had to be the most ridiculous disguise he's ever seen.

And yet she still could pull it off.

Shaking his head and scoffing to himself, he let the civilians run past him, meeting the gaze of the tense vigilante, knowing her eyes were locked on the kwami in his claws. With a crouch, he jumped down, landing before her and startling her back. She fell into a crouch, ready to fight.

Only he surprised her when he opened his claws, holding the kwami out to her.

Even the little god shared her surprise, staring up at him with big blue eyes, looking like it couldn't believe what was happening.

With a sad, tight smile, he softly greets, "Princess."

Before she could respond, he shoved the ladybug god into her hands and shoved her into the room behind her, closing the door just as Rose burst into the hall, furious.

He met her wild gaze, calmly staring down at the weapon she pointed at him.

"I've had enough!" she cried, and that was the last thing Chat knew.

He woke up almost thirty minutes later, soaked to the bone, stinking of the Seine and perfume.

The worst was the realization that Ladybug knew that he knew.

He just took that first step.

He didn't know if it was the right one.

* * *

Marinette was panicking.

Chat knew.

_Chat knew._

He knew she was Ladybug. Knew that Marientte was her, knew that it was Marinette that came rushing into the hotel, ready to fight and save the day and he had Tikki and he had just... just... handed the little god to her, distracted the akuma and left her alone to transform.

Outside behind being controlled by Princess Fragrance, he hadn't made any move to come for her earrings.

That still didn't ease her enough, sitting stiffly in her bed, eyes locked on her trapdoor, waiting for those green eyes to peer down at her.

She didn't know if she was waiting for an attack, or waiting for him to come and talk.

She was just...

She didn't even know.

She was scared, nervous, and unsteady with the rug ripped out from under her feet.

She didn't know what to do about this.

What should she do about this?

Hide away?

Meet with Chat?

Trust him?

Look for-

"How about you have some tea?" Tikki suggests loudly, eyeing Marinette from where she sat on the cat's head.

"I don't want to relax," Marinette returns.

"Being stressed and tense won't help you," the little god points out. "And you need to sleep."

"But Chat-"

"Hasn't come yet," Tikki points out, antennas twitching. "You've been sitting in the dark, waiting for him for about an hour now. I don't think he's coming for your earrings anytime soon." With a tilt of her head, she adds, "And I don't think he told Hawk Moth either."

Marinette met her patient, knowing stare. She licked her lips, gaze flickering up to the trapdoor once more. "What... what do you think is happening?" Marinette asked, pulling her sheets closer to her body, shrinking down into her bed.

With a soft hum, the god surmised, "I think your cat finally woke up." Finally had some sense.

Marinette peered at her trapdoor, frowning, still unsure and weary.

Tikki peered at her back, frowning. "Do you trust Chat Noir?"

Marinette gives a start, turning her wide eyes to the god, her loose hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I... yes. I, I do... but, but this-"

"Surprised you," Tikki put in, nodding patiently. She smiled encouragingly. "I think it'll work out Marinette. It usually does." When Marinette moved to ask about when it doesn't, Tikki quickly said, "Go to sleep, stressing about what he may do won't help you. You'll need to be ready for what's to come, _if_ he does make a move for you. I want you rested and prepared."

Marinette turned her gaze back to the window above her room, frowning. Slowly, she eased back in her bed, curling up into the tightest ball she could make, pulling the sheets close to her body. Trying to hush her nervous mind, she peered up to the night sky above, waiting with heavy eyes for the cat to peer down at her.

She woke that morning with her earrings still there, and a dozing Tikki at her side.

Chat never came for her last night.

* * *

He twirled the ring, staring down at it, a slight grimace on his lips.

Plagg sat near, enjoying a warm patch of sun, seemingly content for once not to drill Adrien. He seemed satisfied that the blond finally took some step forward, revealing that he knew who Ladybug is.

It wasn't enough though, Adrien knew this.

But he still had yet to approach her, discuss this.

He should.

He should secure that she'd be his ally if it came to it.

Secure and reassure that he wasn't going to try and take her earrings anymore.

That he, that he was going to do what he was supposed to do, be her shadow, be her helper, her protector.

He snorts, chuckling humorlessly and drawing Plagg's curious gaze to the boy. "What's so funny?" the kwami asked.

"It did it," Adrien uttered, twisting his miraculous on his finger again.

At Plagg's curious blink, Adrien clarified, "The ring did it. It, it swayed me. I, I want to protect her, work with her, and it... I was drawn to Ladybug in the end. Didn't know it was her, but it was. All along and I, I fell..." He let go, running a hand through his hair, sighing as he sunk heavily into his couch. "She's probably going to refuse me," he mumbles. "This was probably all a huge mistake and I-"

"Jumping to conclusions," Plagg pipes in, rolling his eyes.

"You think she would forgive me? For what I've done?"

Blinking at him, Plagg sits up, asking, "You love her?"

Raising a blond brow, Adrien answered, "Yes!"

"Then she loves you," the kwami stated simply, like it was an obvious fact.

Adrien stared at the little god, then shook his head, muttering, "Why do I bother?"

"Your miraculouses are drawn together," Plagg said tersely, narrowing his eyes at Adrien. "You're two halves of a whole, balancing out each other, bound to be together through thick and thin. Love is inevitable. Romantic, platonic; you'll love each other no matter what. Pretty much every chosen have loved each other at the same time, in some way or another. If you love her, I can say in full confidence she loves you back. She'll forgive you for this. She'll talk to you."

Adrien looks hopeful, but still nervous, a blush on his cheeks.

Plagg dives in close, startling the blond as he hissed, "But you have to talk to her first!"

"R-right!"

* * *

Nooroo looked up at Gabriel's sigh.

The man was glaring down at his iPad, grimacing. The kwami watched as he reached up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Nooroo almost voiced a suggestion for Gabriel to retire to bed, to go to sleep, only the man moved before the god could speak up.

He watched his chosen go to the portrait of his late wife.

He stared at her gentle smile, unmoving and longing.

Nooroo peered at him sadly.

Gabriel surprised the kwami when he reached for the painting, _opening_ it to reveal a safe behind it.

Gasping to himself, Nooroo huddled deeper into the dark corner of the shelf he was seated on, watching Gabriel with wide eyes. The man stepped away from the safe with a very _familiar_ book, one that left Nooroo stiff with fear.

"There has to be something here," he heard Gabriel mutter, flipping it open to the page about the butterfly miraculous, it's hero, and abilities.

All the information he could want.

Information Nooroo won't reveal unless he wants his chosen to know.

Despite knowing this, that the information was safe from him, the kwami's body quivered with nervous energy as Gabriel glared at the scribble, trying hard to decipher it. With a quiet growl, Gabriel closed the book and set back in the safe, closing it up with a huff. He prowled off, unaware of the wide purple eyes following him.

Nervously, Nooroo floated up, staring after his chosen. With a jerky flutter, he dove for the painting, phasing through it and into the safe.

He gasped at what else he found.

"Y-you..." he whispers, purple eyes locked on a peacock shaped jewel. "You, you're here... you've, you've been here this whole time..."

Quivering, Nooroo dropped down, breath shaky as he reached for the miraculous. Familiar magic sparked under his touch. Magic that tingled with heavy, tired relief. With a whimper, Nooroo grabbed the jewel, hugging it tightly to his chest, sniffing and shaking as he rocked back and forth, rubbing his paws over the blue jewel. It glowed back, soft and shy. Nooroo whispered aloud, "It's ok, I found you, I got you, I got you..."

He would see it home.

He'll see the jewel and book back home.

He'll see to it that they're all back home.

Nooroo cracks his eyes open, glancing at the safe's door.

He had to tell Plagg as soon as possible.

* * *

Two days after Princess Fragrance and Marinette was still stressing.

There was still no sign of Chat.

Not even when she went out looking for him, the cat wouldn't show.

Of all times that he'd avoid her, it'd be now, with him knowing who she was.

Marinette sighed, pouting slightly at the skyline. A plate of untouched cookies sat beside her, waiting to be touched. Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder, snuggled up in her hair. Like her chosen, she too peered out, searching for the cat that needed to talk to them.

"I'm sure we'll talk to him soon," Tikki reassured.

"I know," Marinette huffs, resting her chin in her hand. "I would like to just get it over with though..."

Tikki hums in agreement, shifting about and starting to weak Marinette's hair into a little braid, humming the Steven Universe song Here Comes a Thought. Marientte leans back, sighing as she listened to Tikki him, occasionally mumbling an echo of the lyrics. "...you're loosing sight, you're loosing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you, that I might lose you..."

Marinette gives a small start when she saw a flicker of green in the distance.

Tikki perks when her chosen goes quiet.

Looking out, they watched together as Chat drew near, his green gaze locked on them. Marinette tightened her grip on her blanket, tensing a little, unsure just what to expect.

Tikki stroked her cheek reassuringly, not fleeing as the cat landed on the balcony railing.

He gripped it tightly, eyeing them.

They peered back, just as stiff.

"Princess," he greets tentatively.

"Chat," she returned, wincing at the stiffness.

"And Tikki!" the kwami greets, floating up and surprising Chat. She offered a big grin and bows to him. "Thank you for helping me back there, Chat Noir."

"I, uh, n-no problem," he returns awkwardly.

She beams, then dives to the table, offering, "Cookie?"

He stares.

Tikki just smiles.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Marinette said, "You can have one..."

He offers a weak, cheeky smile. "Only one?"

She huffs, "You know what I mean."

He chuckles, dropping down and taking a cookie. He nibbles on it absently, not looking at Marinette and just peering out. He was frantically trying to gather his thoughts, prepare for what may come or will come and...

It was nerve wracking that he didn't know what to expect.

He jumped at the light touch on his claws, meeting the soft gaze of the ladybug kwami.

_It'll be ok_ , she seemed to reassure.

He gives her a stiff, jerky nod, then leans against the railing, taking another bite. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette take a cookie as well, though she didn't bite into it. She simply peered at it, likely gathering her thoughts. Licking her lips, she quietly asked, "Does... does he know?"

Chat blinked at her, confused, then quickly shook his head. "No! No, he, he doesn't. I, I haven't told him. You, you're safe."

He wanted to dig his claws into his scalp and pull his hair.

He was smoother than this.

He should be.

"How long have you known?" she asked, sparing him a glance.

"Uhm, I, I got suspicious with Mylène..." At her curious stare, he elaborates shakily, "You, you weren't there. With the class, or in the basement. You were gone, and Ladybug was there and... Chloe confirmed it, when I saw you. At the hotel."

"I wondered if you saw me," she murmured, looking away sheepishly.

"I did," he confirmed dumbly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Silence hung in the air between them, leaving the shuffling two awkwardly sparing glances at each other. Between them, Tikki sat quietly, observing them. With a shuffle, Marinette finally asked, "Now what?"

Chat jumped. "N-now?"

"Well, it seems like you're not going to take my miraculous, and you're not going to reveal me to Hawk Moth so..." Marinette trails, waving her hand about, "so what's the plan?"

"I... I don't know..."

She peers at him, frowning, contemplating. Licking her lips and tugging her hair, she nervously asked, "Are, are you going to, to help me?"

Chat stared back.

Tikki hums aloud, thoughtful.

Marinette tried a different approach, "Ok. Um, Hawk Moth. You know who he is-"

Chat turned away, tail twitching.

Marinette falters, and sighs.

"I," he starts, shuffling on his feet, "I..." He turns, meeting her patient, nervous eyes. They seemed to burn him. He couldn't do this. He, he could't... "I gotta go," he rushed out, turning tail and fleeing. He tried hard to ignore the sad blue eyes staring after him.

Licking her lips, she turned to Tikki, weakly asking, "Did, did I mess up?" Did she ruin her chance with Chat? Did she push too far? Should she have just...

"It's ok," Tikki chimes out, drawing the girl's focus back to her. "It's ok." Marinette flopped back in her seat, sighing heavily. "Situation like these are scary and stressful, it's best to take a little time."

"But, we, we're close to facing Hawk Moth; Chat, I, I think, thought that he..."

"Have a little more patience," Tikki repeats gently. "These things shouldn't be rushed." With a tilt of her head, she comments, "He probably feels torn on his loyalties."

Marinette nods, and finally takes a bite of her cookie.

* * *

Chat fell into his room, his transformation falling away as he rolled across the floor. Plagg whipped about, peering down at the boy with a grimace. Adrien breathed heavily, body twitching a little from his rush back home.

"Impressively done," Plagg comments.

Adrien groans, running a hand over his face. "That, that was awful."

"Yep."

"What am I doing?" Adrien wondered out, tired.

"That's a good question."

He gives the little cat an exaggerated look. "Are you not going to help me?"

Plagg hums.

"Don't suggest giving up my ring. I, I'm not going to give it up. And, and I'm not going to misuse it, not anymore."

"Then you just need to ask your self the right question," Plagg states.

Adrien droops tiredly. "What question's that?"

"What do you want then?" He spares a glance at Plagg. He meets it coolly. "Figure out what you want Kid. Probably then you'll know what to do."

Adrien stares at the kwami, considering his words. "What I want..." he slowly repeats, turning his gaze to the window. What did he want?

He wanted her back.

He wanted his family whole.

He wanted to see his father smile, hear him laugh like he used too.

He wanted to hear her laugh, hear her tease, feel her warm touch.

He wanted her home.

He... he wanted to be by _her_ side.

He wanted to shadow her, he actually wanted to be her guarding shadow. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile, see her eyes glow and gleam in bliss; be the cause of that mirth she was feeling.

He wanted her touch, her warmth, her presence.

He felt centered with her. He felt _alive_.

He couldn't turn his back to her, couldn't flash his claws at her anymore.

Even if it meant going against him...

He couldn't fight against her anymore.

The idea left him feeling sick.

He couldn't do that.

So, it was that question.

What did he want?

What mattered more?

He glanced down at his ring, feel a warm pulse of magic coming off of it.

He curled his hands into a fist, determination filling him as the ring echoed with a proud tingle. He turned, meeting Plagg's pleased eyes. "Do you know what you want?" the little god asked.

"I do."

* * *

Nooroo looked up when Adrien came in, eyes wide, wings fluttering.

Adrien wondered if the kwami could pick up on his excited energy.

And when his father looked up at him, curious, Adrien faltered for a moment, afraid that his father could pick up his intentions. Only to quickly push that back. He wasn't acting out. Not on his own. He just... he wanted to try.

He had a right to try.

Even if it was going to be a useless effort.

He wanted to try, wanted to hope...

"Adrien?" Père murmured, eyeing his son curiously.

"Père," Adrien returned, shuffling on his feet.

Plagg gave him a nudge from his shirt pocket. "I, I wanted to asked a question..."

Gabriel raised a silver brow, before nodding. "Yes?"

"Are, are you sure it's going to work?" Adrien asked.

Père blinked at him, a curious realization clicking in his blue eyes. "You're having doubts?"

"S-some..."

"...If it's too hard, I can take the ring son-"

"It's not about being Chat Noir Père," Adrien quickly cut in. "I, I'm doubting if the miraculouses really could bring her back."

Nooroo spares Gabriel a timid glance.

Gabriel straightens, staring at his son. "As I said," he starts, "with the ladybug and black cat miraculous, we shall obtain the powers of god. Creation and destruction. There is no limit to that power. Bringing someone back from the dead would be no issue."

Adrien spares a glance at Nooroo, meeting the kwami's flinching gaze.

Gabriel notices it. "Have you been talking to them?" he asks.

Adrien didn't say.

"You shouldn't listen to them. They're against this Adrien. Always have been. I don't doubt that they've lied to us few times."

Adrien felt Plagg shift in his pocket, a soft growl of agitation coming from the kwami.

"Reap that doubt away Adrien. We'll get her back once we get those earrings."

"Are, are you really, _truly_ sure?"

"Adrien, I told yo-"

"What if it doesn't work? Not, not in the way we were expecting?" Adrien pleads, gripping his shirt nervously. "What if-"

"It will work," Gabriel said sharply, his eyes turning icy.

Adrien flinched, looking away and grimacing.

Gabriel peered at him, intense and aware. Sighing, he got up and drew near his unsure son. He held out his hand, drawing Adrien's gaze to it.

For a moment the two stood still.

Gabriel reaching out expectantly.

Adrien staring at his hand, his mind blank.

"Give me the ring," Gabriel said softly.

Plagg jolted in Adrien's pocket.

"W-what?" Adrien uttered.

"The ring," Gabriel repeats. "I'll become Chat Noir. I'll do what needs to be done. I know you've been holding back, you've been helping less and less. I'll finish this, do what needs to be done. Give me the ring son."

Adrien doesn't doubt that Père's offer was from the bottom of his heart, looking out for his best interest, thinking that Adrien couldn't handle it anymore.

That maybe it took someone with more emotional control to do it.

Maybe he could do it right.

But the idea of his father, as Chat Noir, coming after Ladybug, _Marinette_ ; it made Adrien's blood cold.

He wouldn't hold back.

He'd bare his claws, pin her down, slash at her.

"No," Adrien said, drawing away.

Gabriel blinks at him. "No?" he repeats.

"No," Adrien said again, taking another step back, urged by Plagg's nervous shifts.

Nooroo shuffles nervously behind them, wings fluttering.

"I, I'm not giving up my ring. I'm, I'm not going to let you hurt her," Adrien declared shakily, hands curling into fists as he met his father's stare. "It's, it's not going to work Père. She's, she won't come back."

"I told you not to listen to them-"

_"She won't come back!"_

Gabriel's expression darkened, his eyes calculating as he glared down at his son. "You're letting your emotions get the best of you," Gabriel warned, hand out stretching to Adrien again. "Give me the ring, son."

"No!" Adrien cried.

Gabriel took a step to him, reaching for it. "I did not let you use it for your own whims, I let you keep it to help me, _you_ agreed to help me; I tolerated you using it to see that girl, but I won't stand for it brainwashing you. Give it."

In a panic as that hand drew near, Adrien called, "Claws out!" The magic wrapped around him, strong and supporting. Chat gave an instinctive swipe at that near hand, missing it by inches. He watched Gabriel draw away, looking surprised.

For a moment, Chat stiffened, stricken at what he just did.

He defied his father.

Slashed at him.

He ruined his chance for a peaceful outcome.

Gabriel narrowed his gaze at him. "Nooroo," he calls out, making the god flinch. "Wings rise." Purple magic wrapped around him, leaving the grimacing Hawk Moth looming over Chat. "You will give up that ring, _son_."

* * *

Marinette sighed, laying back in her bed, a warm cup of hot chocolate in hand, hoping the sweet heat would help soothe her nerves.

She still didn't know what she was going to do about Chat.

What she could do.

Only thing she could do was what Tikki bid, wait it out.

For this all depended on him.

Whose side he was going to choose, what he revealed to her... it was all up to him.

And Marinette didn't know how to convince him.

She didn't know how to approach this matter.

All she knew was that she wanted to get this over with, have the butterfly miraculous safe, and hopefully have her partner. And she couldn't push this, not when she was close, not when he was so unsure.

She's been dreaming, awaiting the day that he would run beside her instead of just chasing after her. It had to happen... shouldn't it? She spared a glance at the dozing kwami on her cat plush.

It should, she reasoned.

Sighing, she brought her cup to her lips, taking a slight sip.

She gave a start at a loud _thud_ above her, nearly spilling her drink on her sheets. She looked up in slight alarm, Tikki jumping up to peer up as well. Tensing, Marinette sat up, set her cup on a shelf above her bed, and stood up, lifting the latch to peek out.

She gasps when she found Chat hunched over on the floor, clutching his side and gritting his teeth. "Chat!" she cried, shoving the trapdoor open and pulling herself out, rushing to him. Tikki zipped behind her, blue eyes narrowed as she took in the cat.

"Pr-Princess," he greets huskily, wincing as he clutched his side, curling up in pain.

"What, what happened?" she demanded, trying to pry his arms away, trying to see what was wrong.

"I, I got into a... a disagreement," he winces, pressing his face against her thigh. "It's just, just a bruise," he mumbled to her pant leg.

"I want to see it," she said, still trying to move his hands.

"How about bringing him inside?" Tikki suggests, peering out with a frown. "If he had gotten into a fight with Hawk Moth..."

Marinette stiffens, turning to look out as well, half expecting to see an akuma in the distance.

She didn't doubt the possibility, especially when he wanted their miraculouses.

And Chat just escaped with one.

Giving his shoulder a squeeze, she warns, "I'm going to move you."

He gives a jerky nod, wincing a little when she half carries, half drags him across her terrace. "Drop," she warns, then dumps them down the trapdoor, Marinette reying to take the worse of the bounce. Settled, she reached for him again as he tried to curl up.

"It's just a bruise," he insists. "Just a nasty bruise from a cane."

She frowns.

Chat closes his eyes, rubbing his face against the mattress. "In his defense," he reasons weakly, "I scratched him first."

"Why?" she asks, lightly touching the bell clasped to his neck. When he didn't push her hand away, she gave it a shy tug, a little startled to see it come down.

"I, I tried to reason with him."

Rolling Chat onto his back, she pulled the bell down slowly, waiting for him to protest, or ask her to stop. She stopped a little above his waist, pushing the fabric away enough to see the edge of the bruise on his side, an angry red mark on his side. A shape of a cane's edge. She reaches for it, lightly touching the skin, only for Chat to hastily twist away with a painful mew.

"Ribs aren't broken," Tikki comments. "He wouldn't be able to move like that if so."

"I can grab some ice," Marinette bid, zipping the suit back up. It was magic. It was probably helping him. She knows her suit buffers a lot of the damage she takes during battle.

His should do the same, help speed his healing.

Pulling her cat plush close, she helps Chat flop over it, making sure he was comfortable. "Be right back," she told him, giving his claws a squeeze. She rushed down before Chat could grab her, a weak plea for her to stay on his lips.

Tikki settled on his head, patting him reassuringly. "You're safe," she promised.

He gives a stiff nod, mumbling, "I'm home."

* * *

Marinette couldn't fall asleep.

She peered up at her trapdoor, half expecting to see some minion peer back with a twisted smile, ready to reclaim the cat, his miraculous, and snatch her earrings.

It left her nervous and scared.

Only ounce of reassurance she had was the soft, warm breath of Chat tickling her forearm as he dozed, forehead resting against her shoulder, his blond hair soft and tickling. She turned and pressed a relieved kiss to his crown, one hand reaching over to weave through the strands.

She was glad he made it out alright.

That Hawk Moth did no worse than a bruise.

...And it confirmed that Chat knew where Hawk Moth was. Probably even who he was.

She was close to finishing this.

So close...

"You shouldn't frown so much, Princess."

She blinked, meeting slanted green eyes peering at her tiredly. "Ah, hi..." she greets.

He hums, closing his eyes and nuzzling her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Achy."

She chuckles, leaning her cheek on his head. "The blanket should help," she tried to ease, mindfully pulling it a little closer to their forms.

Chat hums, relaxing into her bed. "I'm sorry for running away earlier," he utters.

"I, I did kinda push..."

"You were trying to get answers, get a plan, do... do your job. _Our_ job."

She stiffens against him, withdrawing to meet his green eyes. "You, you'll help?" she mumbled, surprise and hopeful.

He nods. "You're my Ladybug," he said, slowly holding out a claw to her. She reached back, intertwining their fingers, not minding the points of claws lightly resting on her knuckles. "I should've been helping you from the start." She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Chat licks his lips. "I, I know who Hawk Moth is. I, I can take you to him. I'll help you stop him."

"Chat-"

He drops the transformation, startling Marinette as she peered back at Adrien Agreste lying beside her on her bed, holding her hand tightly as he peered at her. "I'm Adrien Agreste," he greets stiffly, "and, and Hawk Moth is my father." He licks his lips, continuing, "We need to stop him. This... this can't go on anymore..."

Wide eyed, Marinette blinked at his rapidly, mind flying at this reveal.

It's been Adrien this whole time... breathing out, she pushed those thoughts back as he droops, looking away from her. She draws near, resting her forehead against his, giving his hand a squeeze. "We will," she murmurs. She had him now, and he had her.

They'll put a stop to this.

She doesn't doubt that.

Near them, Tikki buzzed softly, approvingly, releasing bouts of reassuring, soothing magic over the two. Plagg settled against her, soaking in the familiar touch of his counter, relieved.

Everything was on the right course.

* * *

Where did he go wrong?

It was the one question running through his head frantically as he treated the slash Adrien left, wrapping it up tight.

Nooroo hovered close, ever the silent companion.

Never scolding him, never supporting him.

Despite how neutral the kwami's been, Gabriel couldn't help the bite of his words, "Did you lie to him? Turn him against me?"

"No," the butterfly kwami said.

"...Then what brought this on?" Gabriel wondered, grimacing at his wrist.

"The truth," Nooroo said simply, drawing Gabriel's sharp gaze to the butterfly.

He didn't flinch away like Gabriel expected. He peered back, calm and sure and just so ever knowing it made Gabriel's skin crawl. Tightly, Gabriel demanded, "And what truth is that?"

"That this won't work."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "Of course."

"It is the truth," Nooroo utters gently. "You cannot recreate a soul." Nooroo looks away. "You can remake the body, but the soul, who she was, you, you can't-"

"I don't believe you," Gabriel cuts in sharply.

"...I know."

"Now, is there _anyone_ I can reach out too? I don't doubt that he'd be coming back, that he'd have _help_ when he does. And I _know_ the butterfly has little use for fighting."

Nooroo droops, frowning.

"Give me a champion, Nooroo."

He needed to be ready.

Who knows when that foolish boy would be back.

But it had to be soon.

He'll see reason, he'll see that this was a stupid move.

Grimacing, Gabriel let the sharp ache in his chest fuel his purpose. He could work with this. This brought them both to his doorstep. He would get them then. He will, he'll-

"He does still love you," Nooroo utters gently, slicing Gabriel's frantic thoughts, leaving him stiff for a moment.

Gabriel didn't reply.

* * *

Slipping out of the bakery, Marinette dashed down the street towards school, only to speed right by it, slowly to one of the alleys where Chat waited for her. She stopped for a moment, eyeing the black cat, seeing how tense he was, his claws gripping his elbow, his eyes locked on an opposing wall, not seeing her. She grimaced, drawing near.

Still he didn't turn to her, not noticing her.

"Hey," she greets aoftly, watching him jerk up, turning to her with wide eyes.

He quickly relaxes. "Hey," he returns throatily, tail twisting nervously, his ears flat on his head.

Marinette fiddles with her strap, frowning at him. "How's your side...?"

"Fine."

He turns away, glaring at the wall. She stood stiffly beside him, nervous. Licking her lips, she offered, "...I can, I can go and face him alo-"

"Absolutely not," he cuts in, sharply turning to her. "We, we're doing this together."

Marinette nods and summons her transformation, trying to ignore the look of wonder on Chat's face as she changed. "That, that's going to take some getting use too," he murmurs with a weak chuckle. It was just another confirmation. He knows it, he saw her with Tikki, but to see the transformation...

It was pretty wild.

"You ready?" Ladybug asked.

He looked her over, seeing Marinette under the mask.

He wondered how could he not see it before.

He gives a nod, offering her a small smile.

She reached out, setting a hand on his bicep and giving it a squeeze. "I got your back," she said.

"I know," he utters, claws wrapping around the red gloves. "And I have your's."

He'll have it for the future. He'll watch out for her for as long as he could.

She smiled, blue eyes glowing and he felt his breath leave him. "I missed you," she confessed, drawing away to grab her yo yo, cheeks a little pink.

"I missed you too," he echoed fondly, pulling out his baton. He was hit by a wave of nervousness, the reality of what he was about to do crashing on him.

He was going to stop Hawk Moth.

He was going to face his father.

* * *

He was not panicking.

Gabriel Agreste did not panic.

He was a man with a plan, he was always prepared. Nothing unnerved him, _he_ did the unnerving.

But this... this was a rare moment that he was... unsure.

Not scared, or nervous; unsure, he definitely was unsure.

The butterfly miraculous was not a fighting miraculous, it had others do the fighting for it. It was like the king piece in a chest game. It held the power, but could do nothing with it. Not on his own. He needed pawns, pieces to use at his whim, to be his protection, his knights.

But right now he... he hated to admit it, but he was scrambling.

No matter how far he reached out, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find a champion.

No one clicked to his magic, no one drew him in, no one that would be strongly interested in power.

Hawk Moth was going to be on his own.

And it seemed like there was nothing he could do.

Nooroo was no help.

The kwami wouldn't breath a word about any other power, anything Gabriel could do to increase his chances.

Only thing he got was, "Surrender or flee."

Butterflies did not fight.

With a jittery grimace, Gabriel spared a glance at the safe, considering what was inside, his wife's miraculous. The peacock.

He went to it, opening it up and taking the blue jewel.

It was cold in his palm, unresponsive like always.

It wouldn't activate.

Wouldn't rouse for him.

Grimacing, he set it back in the safe, locked it up. He spared a glance out the window, catching sight of a red and black spots coming towards his home. His heart skipped a nervous beat.

They were here.

"Nooroo," he beckoned.

The kwami floated up behind him, peering at his wielder patiently.

Gabriel grimaced at the window, tense. "I want her back," he told the kwami.

"I know," came the gentle answer.

"I have a right to try."

He gave a little start when Nooroo floated before him, peering up at him with those damn knowing, patient eyes. "You do," Nooroo agreed, "but is it worth it?"

Gabriel scowled at him, summoning the transformation and tucking the kwami away. Hawk Moth gripped his cane tightly, trying to fight off the swarm of nerves filling him. Out of the brooch clipped to his neck, butterflies fluttered out, echoing his nervousness and flying in a slight, jerky panic.

This was it.

It was time.

* * *

They landed outside the Agreste manor, peering down at the still building.

The building where Hawk Moth laid in wait.

Ladybug looked it over while Chat sat tense beside her. It was a bit wild and nerve wracking to think that about a week earlier she had slipped into there, had come to Hawk Moth's home, had her earrings in his reach.

She shuddered a little, drawing Chat's gaze to her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked back.

He looked away.

She turned back to the manor, focusing on the task at hand. "Anything I need to know?" she asked.

"He can hit hard with his cane," Chat offered.

Avoid cane. She can do that.

"Otherwise..." Chat trailed, "there isn't too much he can do on his own." Lightly, he suggests, "Maybe shove butterflies in our faces?" He grins at her scoff.

"This is what I have to put up with?" she wonders aloud, earning a chuckle from him.

His smile fell away, and he seriously bid, "Follow me Princess." At her glance, he confirmed, "I'm ready."

Chat leapt down, leading Ladybug inside to where Hawk Moth awaited.

Silence and stillness welcomed them, making the two heroes pause, listening, searching.

No peep of Hawk Moth.

No flutter of butterflies.

Ladybug reached for Chat's hands, squeezing it reassuringly. He squeezed back, not letting go as he guided her around the manor, searching for his father.

Minutes dragged on.

Not a single shadow of Hawk Moth to be found, not a single butterfly around.

Chat feared he might've fled.

He learned he didn't when Ladybug sharply pushed him forward, avoiding an angry swarm of butterflies zooming by. They turned, finding Hawk Moth glaring down at them from the top of the foyer stairs. "I had a feeling we'd have a guest today," he voices coldly, glaring down at Ladybug.

Chat pulled her close, lightly slinging an arm over her shoulder, lightly jesting, "Père, Ladybug, Ladybug, Père."

"Hawk Moth," she tersely greets.

"Ladybug," he icily returns. "What a pleasure. It'd be an even greater pleasure if you two gave up your miraculouses."

"Or you give up yours," Chat returns. "No fight breaking out today."

Hawk Moth glared down at his son, grip tightening on his cane. "You will give up yours," Hawk Moth repeats, the butterflies swarming dangerously behind him.

"No," Chat said, "this has got to stop, Père."

"It will when you give me the ring and earrings."

"They _won't_ bring her back," Chat said sharply.

"And I told you not to believe them!" Hawk Moth snarls, sending the swarm down on them. Jumping in front of Chat, Ladybug spun her yo yo, trying to deter the swarm, forcing them to fly around her less they got hit.

Spinning his baton, Chat echoed her, defending the rear.

The ivory butterflies flew around, a gleaming silver twister wrapped around them. One that dared not come near in fear of the weapons.

Hawk Moth prowled down, eyes locked on them. "Do you truly think you can win?" Hawk Moth voiced, "That you have a right to stop me? That you have a right to prevent me from being reunited with _her_?!" He stopped before them, the butterflies pressing closer. "You will hand me the miraculouses, I will get my _wife_ back."

"She won't come back!" Chat snarled, jumping when a butterfly hit his staff.

A slight shift from Ladybug was Chat's only warning. She jumped through the twister, scattering butterflies and diving down on Hawk Moth. He jerked back in surprise, eyes wide at the heroine's aggressiveness.

He twisted and jerked away as Ladybug swiped and kicked at him, occasionally throwing a yo yo at him. She ignored the butterflies that flew at her, landing on her, bouncing off her head. Hawk Moth moved to bring his cane down on her, only jump when claws grabbed it and snarl reached his ears, "You're not going to hurt her."

Hawk Moth jerked against Chat, trying to get his cane free while his butterflies swarmed Ladybug, buffering her for a moment. 

Chat and Hawk Moth circled each other, trying to get the weapon free as they glared at each other. "Give up,  _son_."

"It  _won't_ work!"

"It will!"

"You really think it'd be her!" Chat snarled, "That you could bring her back! That it would be her?!"

_"I do!"_

Chat stopped, gripping the cane tight as they stood at a stand still, glaring at each other. Shakily, Chat asked, "Do you think, if you  _did_ bring her back, she'd want to be back this way?"

Hawk Moth falters. 

"She'd want to hear what you've done. What you've, _we've_ , been doing?" He took a shaky breath. "Half the people you've twisted up are my  _friends_ , I don't like remembering or seeing how twisted up they had become, seeing you encourage that negativity." He jerked forward, demanding, "What would she have said about this?"

The butterflies flew away from Ladybug, drifting about nervously, unsure. 

Hawk Moth gripped his cane tightly, Nooroo's gentle voice echoing in his head.

_"...but is it worth it?"_

He stared down at his son, watch him breath hard, watch him shake and tremble as he glared up at him. 

He spared a glance at Ladybug, a girl his child's own age, looking ready to cut in if he made a move she didn't like. 

He turned back to his son, meet the achingly familiar green eyes, eyes that held pain, regret, fear, indecision, unease...

He could see that reflected in her gaze. See these tearing emotions shing in her summer green eyes.

_"Gabe... what are you doing?"_ her memory uttered in his ear, leaving him still, shaking, and lost.

...What was he doing?

His son was a mess before him.

There was a _child_ waiting to fight him.

He had nervous butterflies fluttering around.

...A deceased wife that wouldn't be happy if he... if he did bring her back. For what he did... done...

His grip on the caje relaxed, his body falling forward, heavy and tired.

Chat faltered before him, eyes wide and unsteady.

Ladybug perks.

"Wings lower," Hawk Moth murmurs, breaking the transformation, leaving him bare and bone before the children.

He met Nooroo's gaze, feeling exhausted.

He expected to see relief from the little creature, only was surprised to see the kwami's expression twisted up in sorrow. Sorrow for him. The god drew near, resting his head on Gabriel's cheek.

Faintly he was aware of the children, peering at him.

He reached up, clasped the dark brooch.

Nooroo was gone the instant it was unclipped.

Gabriel felt hollow when he handed it to Ladybug.

He felt weak when his arms clasped around Chat's shoulders when his son tackled him in a tight embrace, magic washing away to leave Adrien in his arms.

Neither heard the kwami murmur to Ladybug, neither noticed when Ladybug follow the little god out.

They just stayed, holding each other tightly.

* * *

Marinette stared down at the two miraculouses in her hands.

The butterfly and the peacock.

Gabriel had both.

And a book filled with so many others.

It was a bit overwhelming.

Tikki echoed her, sitting boldly in the open running her paws over the two jewels. They sparked and flared pleasantly at her touch, that relief in her being there echoing into Marientte. So tired and relieved to be found, it made Marinette want to bring them to her chest and curl around them protectively.

Tikki reassured her that they would feel far better once they were home. 

Home with the Guardian. 

The one that gave them their miraculouses. 

To her, and to Adrien...

She looked when when she saw said boy approaching, a weary smile on his lips. 

She stood up, clutching the the miraculouses while Tikki settled on her shoulder. Plagg peeked out from under Adrien's jacket, offering a small smile. "How are you doing?" she asked. 

"We're ok," he said, slouching as he came to stop by her. "Père's been quiet for a while now."

"Give him time," Tikki said.

Adeien nods, still looking a bit queasy. Plagg harrumphs. Meeting the twin blue gazes, he grumbles, "Kid's nervous that the old man's going to take his ring away."

"Oh he won't!" Tikki reassured, floating up and resting a paw on Adrien's cheek. "He's going to be so proud of you!"

"And happy to get these two back, and that book," Plagg adds, floating up to eye the jewels in Marinette's hands. They sparked warmly at Plagg's near presence. 

Adrien nods, still unsure.

Setting the miraculouses in her purse, she reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. With an encouraging smile, she asked, "You ready?"

Blinking at her, he smiled tightly, bringing her hand up and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, enjoying the feel of their bare hands clasped together. "So long as you're at my side, Princess," he uttered. 

She beamed, cheeks a little pink. "Then let's go, partner."

Partner.

Never has a word sounded so right to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOOOOOONE.  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!  
> This Enemies AU has been a fun ride, I am really glad I wound up continuing it. Hope to see you guys in future upcoming fics!


End file.
